The Gray Jedi
by Breann Hill
Summary: (Sequel to The Fight Continues) It has been a year since Seraphina Skywalker and Amber Solo have landed on Ahch-To and now they are being trained by their parents. With Amaro hunting Seraphina, the young Jedi must stay hidden though she prefers to fight him. Seraphina feels the pull to the Dark Side, but knows that she can't go to the darkness nor can she belong solely to the light
1. Training

**Training**

Amber ducked under the purple lightsaber belonging to her father just before it could slice her neck. "How is this training?" she asked the Jedi. "You haven't even told me what to do."

Her father smiled. "The best experience is the one you gain from being in a life or death situation." He rested the lightsaber at his side. "Attack me, Amber. Don't hesitate to engage your opponent."

Amber sighed but pulled out her lightsaber hilt and activated the amber colored blade. She had made the lightsaber six months prior and was proud of the accomplishment. Since she and Seraphina had been living on Ahch-To for a year, Ben had decided that Amber should also be trained in the ways of the Force. And young Solo had happily obliged.

Amber's saber crashed against Ben's purple one, raising a shower of sparks. Ben pulled away and brought his saber down towards Amber. Amber raised her lightsaber and the amber blade deflected her father's violet saber. She and her father continued to spar until the sun began to set and by that time, Amber was covered in sweat and dirt. When her father deactivated his lightsaber, Amber knew they were done sparring. Amber was breathing heavily as she deactivated her own saber. Her father was also sweating but not as much as she was. She was battered and bruised in several places from getting thrown into rocks by the Force.

She glanced over at her cousin who seemed to be doing a lot better than she was. Then again, her cousin had spent eleven years training as a Jedi Knight. Seraphina ducked under the blue saber of her mother, Rey. Only one side of Rey's lightsaber staff was active, making it look like a regular lightsaber with an extra long hilt. Seraphina was borrowing Anakin's lightsaber since she had left hers on Amaro's Destroyer.

The graceful movements of mother and daughter were always interesting to watch. Seraphina leaped over her mother's head and swung the ancient saber towards the older woman's back. Rey quickly activated the other end of her saber, stopping Seraphina's strike. Ben joined his daughter in watching the two Jedis fight. When their fight finally ended, Rey and Seraphina had come to a draw. Both put away their lightsabers and joined Ben and Amber.

"You two are getting better." Ben said with a grin. Amber smiled at her father.

"I didn't know lightsaber combat was so much fun." Amber commented.

"Let's see how you like it when you get caught in an aggressive negotiation." Seraphina admonished.

"What's an aggressive negotiation?" Amber asked.

"A negotiation with lightsabers." Rey said.

Amber laughed. "I know for a fact that you, Dad, and Seraphina have been a part of a lot of aggressive negotiations."

Ben nodded. "Yes, my dear, your aunt and I have been through many deadly negotiations. Most of them were arguments between Rey and me."

Amber laughed even harder. "You know… it's not that hard to imagine you and Aunt Rey trying to kill each other."

"Well," Rey started. "It was your father who mostly tried to kill me. I was trying to turn him back to the Light Side."

"And you succeeded." Ben said with a smile.

"Do you think it's possible for me to convince Josh to come back to the light?" Seraphina asked.

Ben looked down, his eyes sad. "Seraphina… it might be possible to save him, but if it isn't… don't get your hopes up. Some people are not capable of escaping darkness."

Seraphina was about to say something before Poe ran up to the group. "I just received intel from the Resistance base on Dantooine that the First Order is on their way here."

"What? What for?" Rey asked.

Poe took a deep breath, breathless from his run up the steps of Ahch-To. He pointed at Seraphina. "Her."

"Me?" Seraphina asked.

Poe nodded. "According to some of the Resistance's spies who infiltrated the First Order, our current Sith in action, Amaro, has been searching for Seraphina. He's been going from planet to planet looking for her."

Rey clenched her fists and set her jaw. "Then we're leaving."

"How?" Seraphina asked. "Amber and I came to this planet in an X-wing and-"

"We can take the _Millennium Falcon_." Ben cut in. "Rey, you get Luke and Leia there. Poe, get Finn, BB-8, R2-D2, and C-3PO to the _Falcon_. Girls, you come with me."

Nobody argued with Ben when he got like this. Leia had once mentioned that he was like Han at moments like this. Seraphina and Amber followed Ben towards the lower areas of Ahch-To. When they reached an area overshadowed by a cliff, Seraphina stopped when she saw the _Millennium Falcon_.

"This is _the Millennium Falcon_?" Seraphina asked.

Amber turned around and smirked. "You look surprised."

"It's just… Wow. This is the ship that Han Solo and Chewbacca flew in. There are a lot of stories behind this ship."

Ben lowered the ramp and gestured for the girls to go in. "Get in."

Seraphina and Amber raced up the access ramp and Seraphina immediately made her way towards the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's chair. She gazed at the controls and hundreds of buttons and switches. Footsteps approached the cockpit and Seraphina turned around to see Rey. She stopped next to Seraphina's chair.

"I think I'll be the one flying?" Rey said.

Seraphina reluctantly moved out of the seat and settled in the copilot's chair so that way she could watch her mother operate the ship. Ben walked in and sat behind Rey's chair. "What makes you think you're the one who gets to fly this ship?" he asked Rey.

Rey pushed a few buttons before the ship started up. "Because I can. I'm a much better pilot than you are."

Ben crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. Seraphina giggled at the sight of her uncle pouting in his chair. She watched as Rey guided the ship away from the beautiful island of Ahch-To and into the cold expanse of space. A First Order Star Destroyer exited hyperspace right as the _Millennium Falcon_ left the atmosphere of the blue planet.

Seraphina lost her breath when she sensed Amaro's all too familiar presence in the Force on that ship. And she was sure that Amaro could sense her. "Mom…" she whispered, afraid to raise her voice.

"Seraphina, what's wrong?" Rey asked, glancing back and forth at her daughter and the First Order ship.

"Get us into hyperspace. Now." Seraphina ordered.

Rey quickly set their destination and put the ship into hyperspace. Seraphina exhaled when she saw the blue streaks of hyperspace.

 _Seraphina,_ Amaro's voice whispered in her head. She shook her head, not wanting to respond. She fingered with the kyber crystal in her pocket, the one she had found in the caves of Ilum. She hadn't yet constructed her new lightsaber, nor had she told the others what color her crystal had turned when she had retrieved it. She was scared of the path ahead of her.

* * *

Amaro paced impatiently in his quarters. They had been in hyperspace for five hours now. He had spent that last year searching for Seraphina; with permission from his master of course. There was nothing left for him to do except try and turn Seraphina to the Dark Side. Several First Order ships had been sent to different planets to find her: Coruscant, Naboo, Bespin, Corellia, Dagobah, Geonosis, Hoth, and Tatooine were just a few to name. The galaxy was so large and there were so many places for a Jedi to hide.

Amaro had highly doubted that she would ever to return to Tatooine, or any desert planet for that matter. But then again, she was a Skywalker. They had some sort connection to desert planets. Both Luke and Anakin had grown up Tatooine while Rey spent her life on Jakku.

Amaro's next destination was Ahch-To. He just hoped his search was coming to an end. He wondered how long Darth Vader's search for Luke had lasted and the same for Kylo Ren and his hunt for Rey. Amaro felt the ship exit hyperspace and he made his way towards the bridge.

Staring out of the view port, Amaro watched as a ship left the atmosphere of Ahch-To. "Captain," Amaro addressed an older man. "What ship is that?"

The captain looked at the scanner he was stationed at. Swallowing nervously, he said, "It's a Corellian YT-1300 light freighter, my lord." Nobody wanted to be chosen by a Sith lord to present information. It usually ended with the information bearer to have their head separated from their body or Force choked.

Amaro stiffened, both from the information and the feeling of her presence on board the freighter. He could feel Seraphina lose her breath; she had sensed him, too. He watched as the Corellian freighter jumped into hyperspace. _Seraphina,_ Amaro whispered in his mind, sending the word to Seraphina across their weak link. He was glad to have reestablished the connection between the two of them but it was too weak to use most of the time. He would have to fix that.

"Sir, what are your orders?" the captain asked.

"Follow them." Amaro commanded and the ship jumped into hyperspace. It had been a year since Amaro had last seen the young Skywalker Jedi. And before that it had been five years. He was going to get her back. And then he would make the man who had locked Seraphina's memories of him away and destroyed their bond pay.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This is the sequel to _The Fight Continues_. For those who have not read it, please go and read that one first. Or, if you think you can understand what's going on, then proceed with this one.**

 **Any ideas on what color Seraphina's new kyber crystal is? And what about her being scared about the path she's on?**

 **Leave a review please and add this story to your favorites. I need more characters for this story so please PM me your character ideas.**


	2. Lightsaber Games

**Lightsaber Games**

Seraphina's beating heart had calmed down after the _Millennium Falcon_ came out of hyperspace right in front of Dantooine. Ben leaned forward in his seat. "Here we are."

The first person to greet them once the ship had landed on the surface of the planet was Nathan. He was taller than Seraphina remembered but then again, it had been a year since she had seen him. Amber squealed and tackled Nathan in a hug. Seraphina smiled. She knew that Amber had kept in contact with Nathan during the time both cousins were training on Ahch-To. Amber and Nathan had grown close despite being light-years away from each other.

Amber quickly pulled away as her face began turning red. Seraphina laughed and hugged Nathan. "Please tell me you've been doing something interesting." Seraphina said as she looked at Nathan.

Nathan shrugged. "You already know that D'Qar was attacked by the First Order but no surprise there. That's why we moved to Dantooine. The general is acting strange, though."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the general always acting strange?"

"Stranger than usual. He spends hours by himself and when he calls meetings, as soon as they're over, he leaves. I think he knows about my suspicions, though."

"What suspicions?" Amber asked.

"I'll tell you later. For now, who are these people that you brought?"

Seraphina gestured towards her mother. "Nathan, this is-"

"Rey Skywalker!" a voice interrupted. General Alarick marched over to the young woman who was just an inch shorter than the general. "What are you doing here? I thought I made it very clear that I did not want to see you or any of your relatives again."

Nathan leaned over to Amber and whispered, "Is that why he hates you?"

Amber nodded before whispering back, "And the feeling's mutual. The general hates Solos and Skywalkers. All because of Leia. He was furious that she led the Resistance while he was a lieutenant. He's still convinced that he should have gotten the promotion."

Seraphina watched as her mother spoke to the general with a calm tone. "I apologize, _general_. But a First Order ship located us and we had to flee. Our best choice was to come here. Besides, I would think that the company of six Force-sensitives would be a reassurance in the Resistance. After all, we can help fight off the First Order."

The general clenched his jaw before glancing at Seraphina. "Why is she here? Isn't the First Order searching for her? If she's here, then she's a danger to us all."

Rey glared at the man who stood only an inch taller than her. "She's here because she's more powerful in the Force than Ben and me. She'll be a great asset to the fight. Wouldn't you agree?"

The general returned the frown before nodding firmly and then making his way inside the base. Rey sighed while Ben hugged her. "You did a good job cousin. I wish I could hack that guy into tiny pieces."

"Ben!" Rey exclaimed.

"What? Just tiny little bits and-"

"Ben." Leia said firmly, putting an end to the topic.

Seraphina glanced up at the sky. Dantooine's moon was climbing the sky while the sun was slowly setting on the horizon. "Let's get inside and get some rest. We'll have plenty of stuff to do tomorrow."

The next morning was slow. The family had gone to the training room where they had decided to have a bit of fun sparring. Rey had suggested playing a sparring game: Solos vs. Skywalkers. Luke had protested at first but upon Leia's insistence to at least play once, he had reluctantly agreed.

Amber, Ben, and Leia made up one team while Seraphina, Rey, and Luke made up the other. Each of them activated their sabers, Seraphina using Anakin's and Leia borrowing Nathan's. Nathan, Poe, and Finn stood in one corner to observe the fight. BB-8 and R2-D2 cheered in their droid language for the Skywalkers while C-3PO was torn between rooting for the son of his creator, or the woman he had spent most of his time with. He finally decided that it was becoming too much to deal with and left the room. Nathan cheered for Seraphina while Amber shot him a death glare. Finn and Poe were favoring Leia's team.

When the fight began, Seraphina immediately targeted Amber, knowing that the young girl was not as skilled as she. Amber's eyes were wide as she deflected each strike. Seraphina Force pushed Amber into a wall and the girl fell to her knees in a daze. Seraphina swung her saber towards the girl's throat but brought the blade to a stop centimeters away from the bare flesh of her opponent.

"Amber you're out!" Nathan shouted. Amber walked over to where he was standing and grumbled something incoherently.

Seraphina glanced at the other four combatants. Rey and Ben were fighting but both seemed to be doing fine. Luke and Leia were going against each other and Seraphina decided to jump in to help her grandfather. Leia was taken by surprise at Seraphina engaging her in the fight. Leia was doing pretty good against Luke but now that she was fighting two Jedis, Leia was struggling to stay in the game.

When Leia went to block Luke's saber, Seraphina swept her leg under the older woman. Leia fell, Luke's saber at her throat.

"General, you're out!" Poe shouted with a grin.

Seraphina and Luke turned to watch Rey and Ben battling. They were evenly matched. Luke moved in to assist his daughter. Ben quickly took out Luke Skywalker while keeping up the fight with Rey. Seraphina joined her mother in the fight, only to be taken out a lot more quickly than desired.

Minutes passed by and the fight continued. Rey and Ben were beginning to tire. Rey pushed Ben back with the Force, giving her room to breathe before attacking him. The air was filled with the sounds of lightsabers crashing against each other. The fight finally ended with Rey's lightsaber poised at Ben's eye level.

He backed away from the saber but admitted his defeat. "I hate it when you win."

Rey smirked and deactivated the blue blade. Turning to Seraphina, she said, "When are you going to create your lightsaber?"

"I'll go do it right now." Seraphina said, quickly dismissing herself and hurrying through the halls to her quarters. She sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of the pile of metal pieces that had been there since arriving on Dantooine the day before. She closed her eyes and focused on the Force, directing it at the pieces of metal. She felt the pieces begin to fit together, creating the hilt of her lightsaber.

She pulled out one of the two kyber crystals from her pocket and inserted it into the hilt, fastening the last piece of metal into place. After placing the other kyber crystal into place, she lowered the hilt to the ground and opened her eyes.

The hilt was gray with black and white swirling around the handle. But rather than it being regular lightsaber hilt, it was similar to Rey's since it was meant to be used as a staff. Seraphina exhaled but was unsure of how her family and friends would react to seeing the new saber.

When she finally decided to emerge from her quarters, it was late in the afternoon. She joined the rest of the Solos and Skywalkers in the canteen where they were eating dinner. Her stomach rumbled and she grabbed something from the counter before taking a seat next to Ben and Rey. Since spending time with her family, she realized that Rey and Ben were never far from each other and that they made an excellent team. Her mother had explained to her that she and Ben had a connection, a Force bond. They understood each other due to their link.

"So Seraphina…" Amber was saying. "Do we get to see your lightsaber?"

Seraphina smiled despite her nervousness. "Can I show you next time we go into battle?"

Amber pouted. "Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

Before Seraphina could take a bite out of the food in front of her, the Resistance's alarms went off, indicating that a First Order ship was on the way. Seraphina put her fork down as a voice came on over the loudspeaker. "All personnel please evacuate the base."

"And make your way to Hoth." Amber muttered.

"And make your way to Hoth." The voice finished.

Rey stood. "Let's go. We have to get to Hoth before the First Order arrives."

Ben nodded. "Grab your stuff and then meet us in the hanger."

Everybody agreed and Seraphina hurried to her room and grabbed the lightsaber belonging to Anakin and the one owned by her master. Just as she reached the door, images flooded her mind. She saw bodies, all dead and bloody lying at her feet. Her family… her friends… all dead. She saw her mother being struck down by a red lightsaber before the wielder turned on her.

Seraphina stepped back but fell to the ground that was littered with debris. Fires roared in the distance, consuming anything in its path that was flammable. Amaro stood before her, his lightsaber the color of the blood that stained the ground around her. Smoke filled her nostrils and throat, choking her. And then Seraphina found herself back in her room.

She gasped for air, the taste of smoke still in her mouth. Her heartbeat was erratic. She took several deep breaths to steady her pounding heart. It seemed to be working when all of a sudden, she heard his voice again.

 _Surrender to me, and you're friends won't be hurt._ His voice whispered.

Seraphina's heart began hammering against her ribs again. _How do I know that you'll keep that promise?_

 _I only want you. The others are of no use to me. Once I have you, then the First Order fleet will leave._

Seraphina tuned him out and stood up. Her family agreed that she was too valuable to fall into the hands of the First Order but at the same time, if she gave herself over to Amaro; if she surrendered, then her family and friends could get away and they would be unharmed. Seraphina shook these thoughts away.

She made her way towards the hanger and paused when she saw her family. Ben gestured for her to come over to them. When she arrived, Ben explained to her the situation. "We're not going to get out of here without a distraction. The First Order will be waiting for us."

"I'll be the distraction." Seraphina volunteered.

Rey jerked her head up from where she had been checking something on the _Millennium Falcon_ and looked at her daughter. "What? No, you can't."

"Relax, Mom. I'll take an X-wing and distract the First Order while you guys head to Hoth. I'll follow after making sure they won't be able to track me."

Rey started to say something but Ben cut her off. "She'll be alright, Rey. We need to get going or else we're not going to make it to that ice planet."

As the others started to board the _Falcon_ , Luke muttered something about returning to that forsaken icy wasteland. Leia said something to him before swatting her twin brother on the back of the head. When the ramp closed and the ship had taken off, Seraphina hurried over to the closest X-wing.

 _We've spotted the_ Millennium Falcon _._ Came Amaro's voice in her head. _I can sense you're not on it. Does that mean you are coming to my ship?_

 _Yes…_ Seraphina said as she started up the X-wing.

 _Good. I'll alert my men not to shoot down the_ Falcon _._

Seraphina directed the X-wing out into the sky of Dantooine and exited the atmosphere of the planet. The First Order Destroyer was accompanied by five other Star Destroyers. TIE fighters zipped around and fired at squadrons of X-wings. Seraphina could feel Amaro's presence onboard the lead Star Destroyer. As she got closer to the ship, a group of TIE fighters began to fire at her.

She maneuvered past their shots but was almost blown up several times. She clenched her teeth as one of the shots hit the X-wing. It shook violently. _Well that can't be good._ She thought.

 _What can't be good?_ Amaro asked.

Seraphina silently cursed herself for not shielding her thoughts better. _Nothing._

She was close to the Destroyer now. She made an attempt to land in the hanger. Instead, the X-wing crashed on the metal floor. Seraphina quickly jumped out of the aircraft as smoke began filling the cockpit. She stumbled when her feet hit the ground and she collapsed to her knees. Her head spun from the shaking of the X-wing and the smoke that had made its way into her lungs. She coughed which made her head hurt and her lungs ache.

Somebody knelt next to her, asking if she was okay. She barely heard the voice and only nodded slightly. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into the jade green eyes of Amaro. She knew that now that she had come to him willingly, she wasn't allowed to leave.

* * *

Rey couldn't help but worry about Seraphina as the rest of the family sat in the _Millennium Falcon_ while the ship cruised through the blue expanse of hyperspace. Her leg bounced up and down as she thought of her daughter.

 _You do know what she's planning, don't you?_ Rey silently asked her cousin.

Ben nodded. _Yeah, I do._

 _Why would she do something like that?_ Tears began to form in Rey's eyes and she pushed them away. Rey rarely cried.

 _To protect us._ Was Ben's response.

 _It's brave, yes, but stupid all the same._

 _If I recall correctly,_ Ben began. _You did the exact same thing by surrendering yourself to Kylo Ren in an attempt to save your friends._

Rey's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Yes, she had given herself over to Kylo Ren so that he wouldn't continue to hunt her down and kill her friends.

 _Seraphina will be okay._ Ben assured her. _She's a Skywalker._

Rey smiled slightly and her cousin pulled her into a hug. Rey gladly accepted the embrace. When she pulled away, Ben gripped her prosthetic right hand. "She will be okay." Rey nodded. Ben was right. Seraphina would be fine.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I feel like in Episode VIII, if Rey ends up being a Skywalker, then she might lose a limb. It must be a Skywalker thing besides growing up on desert planets.**

 **Please review and all that good stuff. It has been a rough week. Two of my sisters and my father have been sick so I have been busy. I was so happy to have gotten this done.**

 **What color do you think Seraphina's lightsaber crystals are? What do you guys think of the vision? I tried not to be too descriptive when it came to that because sometimes, I scare myself when I write and that's only because I can be extremely descriptive.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. With the Enemy

**With the Enemy**

Seraphina gripped her lightsaber tightly. She had been on the Destroyer for two days. Her family was fine. Seraphina could feel it through the Force. Amaro had insisted that she take it easy and recover from the crash in the hanger of his ship. After two days of doing nothing, she was getting restless.

The door to the room slid open and Amaro walked in. He stopped beside the couch Seraphina was seated on and took off the black mask. "Are you alright?"

Seraphina nodded. "Why am I here?" she asked. "I mean, besides you threatening to kill those passengers on the _Millennium Falcon_ unless I surrendered, why do you want me on the ship with you?"

Amaro was silent for a moment. "I found out who was behind your blocked memories."

Seraphina looked up at him. "You did? Who?"

"My…master." He said quietly.

Seraphina jumped to her feet, once again clutching the hilt of her weapon so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Why would he do that?"

Amaro shook his head. "I'm not sure." He could feel her anger growing and she didn't try to contain it. Amaro found this odd. Anger wasn't a Jedi emotion. But isn't that what he wanted? For her to join him in the Dark Side and have her light extinguished? But something seemed off. Her Force signature had gotten significantly stronger during the year that they had been separated. "I haven't spoken with him yet, but when I do, I'll get some answers as to why he did that."

Seraphina only nodded. She didn't trust herself not to scream if she tried talking. She sat back down on the couch, not saying a word. Amaro could sense that she was still angry and he got an idea. "How about we spar?"

Seraphina looked up at him and smiled. He hadn't seen that smile in what felt like forever. Amaro grabbed his mask and together, they walked to the training room. When Amaro activated his blood red saber, Seraphina hesitated to bring hers to life.

"What's wrong?" Amaro asked. "Afraid I'll beat you again?"

Seraphina was never one to back down from a challenge. _Another Skywalker behavior trait, I suppose._ She thought. She ignited both sides of her lightsaber staff, revealing the color of her new crystal.

The white lightsaber took Amaro by surprise. "So…you _did_ leave the Jedi Order." He stated. Seraphina gripped the hilt tighter. "You became a Gray Jedi." That would explain why her Force signature was stronger now.

When the sabers crashed together, Seraphina nearly crashed to the floor from the impact. She quickly fixed her stance and leaned into the locked sabers. Amaro pushed her away and she landed in a kneeling crouch, her saber deactivated. She stood up and grasped both ends of the saber staff. She twisted the two ends in opposite directions, breaking them apart into two separate sabers. Igniting each of them, she lunged at Amaro.

He quickly lifted up the red gross guard lightsaber and blocked the two white blades. Amaro's face was washed in the red glow of his saber while Seraphina's was bathed in the white illumination of her weapons. The narrow area between them was a light shade of pink.

A Stormtrooper walked into the room but paused when he saw the two Force-users fighting. He raised his blaster and aimed it at Seraphina. The bolt made it halfway between the trooper and Seraphina when Amaro raised his hand to stop it, not taking his attention away from the Gray Jedi in front of him.

"What do you want?" Amaro asked, ducking beneath the white saber and vaulting over Seraphina's head.

"You're needed on the bridge, sir." The trooper responded, watching the two people jump and twirl and bring their lightsabers together with a crash.

Seraphina raised her right saber to deflect Amaro's blade and swung the other one towards his chest. Amaro backed away to avoid getting cut and pushed Seraphina into the wall behind her with the Force. "I'll be there in a moment." Amaro said, approaching Seraphina.

The Stormtrooper hurried out the door, leaving Amaro and Seraphina to finish their duel. _She's gotten better._ Amaro thought.

Seraphina smiled. "Thank you for the compliment."

Amaro rolled his eyes and crashed his saber against hers. Amaro looked her in the eye, and she returned the gaze. Seraphina deactivated her twin blades and Amaro stumbled forward from pushing against her sabers. Seraphina ducked and rolled to the side, coming up behind him and activating her sabers again, holding them to the back of his head. "I win." She claimed.

Amaro climbed to his feet, switching off his blade. Seraphina shut off her own blades and put them back together, twisting them in the opposite directions again until a click could be heard, locking the hilts into place.

"That's an interesting lightsaber design." Amaro remarked, moving towards the door.

"I had no idea that it would turn out like that." Seraphina admitted.

"I'll walk you back to your room and then I have to go to the bridge." Amaro informed her.

"Can't I go with you?" she pleaded. "I won't run. I swear. Besides, you'll have Stormtroopers and First Order officers there to help keep an eye on me. Not to mention that you'll be there as well."

"Fine," Amaro sighed. "But if you do anything that makes me question your intentions on wanting to come, I will personally escort you back to the room."

Seraphina nodded. "I understand."

After Amaro clipped his lightsaber to his belt and put hit helmet back on, he gestured for Seraphina to follow him as he led the way towards the bridge. That area of the ship was bustling with energy. She made sure to stay close to Amaro and tried to ignore the odd stares and glances directed at her. "Captain," Amaro said, his voice once again sounding unusual with the helmet on. "Report."

The captain stepped forward and eyed Seraphina. He quickly turned his attention to the Sith. "We are prepared to return to base. However, a group of Resistance fighters have begun to fire upon our ship." As if on cue, the entire Star Destroyer shook and an X-wing flew by the view port. Seraphina couldn't help but smile when she recognized the markings indicating that the X-wing was part of the Blue Squadron.

"Prepare to enter hyperspace." Amaro ordered and the captain saluted before turning away. Amaro noticed Seraphina staring out of the view port with a small smile on her face. Irritation began to rise up in him. He grabbed onto Seraphina's wrist and marched out of the bridge, dragging her behind him.

"Let me go!" she yelled after the doors had slid closed behind them. Amaro ignored her and led the way to her room. Once inside he released her wrist and ripped his mask off. "What did I do?" she asked.

Amaro ran a hand through his dark hair. "I don't want you on the bridge anymore in case those _friends_ of yours happen to recognize you."

Seraphina frowned and crossed her arms, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I was being serious when I said I wasn't going to run away again. If those Resistance pilots wanted me off this thing, they would've had to force me off."

Amaro stared at her, not believing what he was hearing. "You… you would have stayed even when these pilots were going to come rescue you?"

"Well… yeah. Jo-Amaro, I'm not going to leave. If I did, you would just hunt me down again and threaten my friends in order to get me to surrender again."

Amaro chuckled. "Yes, I probably would do that." He tried to ignore the fact that she had almost called him Josh. "Perhaps it would be best if I stay here to make sure no pilots get their hands on you."

Seraphina looked up and scowled. "I don't need you to baby-sit me."

Amaro smiled. "I just want to make sure that my 'special guest' remains on the Destroyer." He said with a wink.

Seraphina rolled her eyes. "So I'm still your 'important prisoner'?"

Amaro couldn't help but laugh. "Do you even qualify as a prisoner since you came to me willingly?"

Seraphina looked away momentarily lost in thought. "I suppose not."

Amaro sat down beside her on the bed and she fidgeted with the hem of her white tunic. "I-I'm not going to leave." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"I know." Amaro said softly. "And I appreciate it. It makes my job in keeping you here much easier."

Seraphina gave a small laugh. "Yes, I suppose it does make it easier."

The ship lurched as it jumped into hyperspace. The com link Amaro was in possession of began to flash and he pulled it out. "What is it?" he asked.

"The ship has just entered hyperspace and the Resistance fighters have been left behind." The captain said. "I don't think they'll follow us."

"Good." Amaro responded. "Keep me informed."

"Yes, sir. And one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Your master requests that you see him after we land."

"I understand."

"And he wants you to bring the prisoner to him."

Amaro glanced at Seraphina and noticed that her she had gone pale, her eyes wide with fear. "Understood. Thank you, Captain."

He switched off the communication device and sighed. "I suppose you will finally meet the man responsible for your blocked memories."

Seraphina shook her head. "I-I'm not so sure that I want to meet him."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. When we land, my master _will_ order me to bring you to him. And I can't disobey him."

Seraphina looked away. "I-I understand."

"It will be alright, Seraphina." Amaro stood up and grabbed his helmet. "We'll arrive there by tomorrow afternoon." He left the room.

Seraphina took a shower and then changed into a pair of black pants (she still hated black) and a black short-sleeved shirt. She slid into the bed and pulled the white blanket over her. As soon as she closed her eyes, dreams came.


	4. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Fire burned in the distance, crackling and hissing. The night was cold and dark. Something was wrong. But what was it? Then Seraphina saw it.

The ground was littered with dead bodies. Each of the wounds looked as though they had been created by a lightsaber. The scent of smoke from the fire and burning flesh filled the air. A figure dressed in black stood in the middle of the bodies, a red lightsaber in their hand. At first, Seraphina thought that it was Amaro, but then she noticed his body among the other corpses.

The figure in black was a female. And Seraphina realized that it was her. Her eyes were yellow and she looked terrifying.

Seraphina watched herself as her darker self took the red saber and plunged it into the Seraphina standing in front of her. This Seraphina was dressed in white. The white Seraphina crumpled to the ground, the life leaving her eyes.

 _ **You will be mine.**_ A voice said, echoing in the dark coldness of the night.

Seraphina screamed and sat up in the bed, her eyes wide and her breathing rapid. She hugged her knees to her chest and worked on slowing her heartbeat.

Amaro burst into her room, scaring Seraphina half to death. "Are you okay?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She looked away. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare." But even Seraphina couldn't convince herself that she was fine.

Amaro raised an eyebrow. "I know you better than that."

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. You would be willing to die to save those close to you. You fear the Dark Side but are also curious about it. You want to know about your family and why they left you on Tatooine. But part of you doesn't want to know."

"Stop," Seraphina whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You want me to turn to the light and run away from the First Order and my master. I saw that in you when I brought you onboard my ship a year ago."

"Please, stop." Seraphina begged. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Seraphina, what's wrong?" Amaro took her hand held it in his.

Seraphina shook her head. "I had a nightmare. That's all."

"Care to tell me?"

Seraphina bit her lip. She didn't want to remember the details of the dream. Nevertheless, she told him her dream. He listened to every word and when she was done, more tears had made their way down her cheek. "I had killed them." She whispered. "Everybody I cared about was dead. My family… my friends… the Resistance… you."

Amaro hated to see her upset. He realized that her nightmares kept getting worse. He rubbed his knuckles along her jaw and placed a hand against her cheek. To his surprise, she touched his hand and leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. "It will be alright. You'll see. And I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Okay?"

Seraphina nodded and opened her eyes. "Thank you."

Amaro removed his hand and was about to stand and leave when Seraphina wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was too stunned to do anything for several seconds. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. She rested her head against his shoulder. "I know Josh is still in there." She whispered. "I've seen him multiple times while being here with you."

Amaro sighed. "I still care about you. But the Josh you knew won't return."

Seraphina felt another tear slide down her cheek at his comment. Part of her said to stop hugging him. The other part of her said to continue. She needed comfort and no one else would be willing to give it to her. She was still so lonely; her heart still broken even after finding her family. While it had started to mend while being on Ahch-To, it wasn't completely healed. And she supposed that it never would be.

She stayed there in his hold, comfortable. His touch was gentle and comforting. He didn't want to hurt her. She realized that he really did care about her, not just the power she held. She felt something towards him. She felt like she was with her friend again. Amaro rubbed his hand on her back and she sighed.

When she pulled away, she looked Amaro in the eye. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Amaro asked.

"Comforting me. I'm still confused by it."

"The Force is telling me to do so though I don't know why." Was his answer.

Seraphina didn't know what to say. The Force worked in mysterious ways. Could this be a way to turn Amaro to the Light Side? Amaro leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Try and get some sleep." He whispered.

She nodded and laid back down. Amaro left the room and Seraphina was hit with another dream.

Seraphina looked to her left where a never-ending sea of dark stretched out as far as the eye could see. She looked to her right where an expanse of light spread out. She looked down at her feet. She was walking on a narrow path of gray. She began leaning towards the light before steadying herself. Then she was leaning towards the darkness. She struggled to remain on the path of gray while both the Light and Dark Side pulled at her.

She found herself leaning towards the darkness more than the light. She fought to stay in the middle but was struggling. The more she walked this path of gray, the more the darkness called to her. It took all her strength of will to not fall over to it. She knew that if she did then she would never be able to leave it, or it would be extremely difficult to do so.

A figure stood in the darkness while the same figure also stood in the light. The one on the Dark Side wore black and had yellow eyes. The one on the Light Side wore white and had blue eyes. Both had brown hair pulled into a braid. The one dressed in black held a red lightsaber while the other one had a blue lightsaber.

Seraphina glanced at her own clothes. They were gray like the path that she walked. She held a white lightsaber, a sign that she had left the Jedi Order but did not turn to the Dark Side. Both figures were now fighting, their lightsabers crashing against each other.

 _It's always the same thing._ Seraphina thought. _Jedi vs. Sith, good against evil, red vs. blue, and Light vs. Darkness._

Seraphina cold feel the internal battle between her Dark and Light Side selves. They reminded her of lightning; both sides were powerful and dangerous. Yet there was something fascinating about seeing them fight. They were fighting for control over her. Both wanted to have control but only one could be in charge. When the Dark Seraphina plunged her saber into the Light Seraphina, the real Seraphina sat up, gasping.

She glanced at the clock on the table beside her. 8:32 A.M. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and went into the bathroom to shower and change. After changing into the black attire with a groan, she sat down on the bed and brushed her wet hair when Amaro walked in.

"Good, you're awake." He said moving to sit next to her. "We'll be arriving in two hours."

Seraphina took a deep breath. "Two hours. Got it." She continued to braid her hair, wanting to give her hands something to do but without showing her nervousness.

Amaro could sense it though and when she had finished working on her hair, he held her hand. "It's going to be alright."

Seraphina looked away. "We're going to see you're master. I… I don't think I'm ready."

Amaro squeezed her hand. "I will be alright. I promise."

Seraphina laughed. "The last time you promised something, it resulted in me being cornered by a wampa."

Amaro smiled, remembering the mission on Hoth that she was referring to. "It wasn't my fault. I blame it on the weather. If that storm hadn't hit us, you would have been fine."

"You wandered off once it started snowing." She protested.

"I wandered off? You ambled away."

"Fine, fine," She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He inhaled sharply at the motion. Did she really trust him that much now? She had allowed him to hold her several times already. Could that be a sign that she trusted him?

"Are we going to train while waiting for the ship to arrive to… wherever we're going?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "There will be no training today."

"Why am I suddenly worried about the reason behind that answer?" she joked.

Amaro chuckled. "Don't worry. The reason is nothing bad."

She shifted her head to look at me. "Now I'm curious."

He laughed and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I think I'll keep that reason to that myself." He stood and before he exited the room, he stopped in front of the door. "Be ready to leave when I come back."

When he left, Seraphina's heart began to race. She was sure that she wouldn't survive the meeting with Amaro's master.


	5. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

"Do we have any sort of plan to get Seraphina away from… from… that maniac?" Amber asked the others.

Rey glanced at her cousin while Ben stared into the fire. "Seraphina needs to do this herself." Ben said.

"Do what by herself?" Amber asked.

"Save Amaro. Or at least try to do so. Luke was by himself when he faced Vader. Rey was by herself when she faced me-Kylo Ren. And now Seraphina needs to be by herself if she's going to be able to succeed in turning Amaro from the darkness."

"At least we know that Amaro doesn't want to kill Seraphina." Finn added. "You know, yet."

Amber clenched her jaw and ignited her amber saber and chased after Finn who was already making an attempt to flee from the angry Solo. "Help!" Finn yelled, ducking to avoid the saber.

Rey watched for a few minutes before turning to Ben. "Ben, tell your daughter to stop."

A smile tugged at the corners of Ben's mouth. "I don't know. I think I'm enjoying this."

"Ben!" Rey exclaimed.

Ben sighed. "Fine. Amber Leia Solo… that's enough."

Amber reluctantly sat down next to her father, deactivating her saber. Finn sat down on the other side of the fire, away from Amber and Ben. "Thank you." He gasped.

Rey glared at her cousin. "If I hadn't told Ben to tell Amber to stop, he would have let her continue."

Finn's eyes widened. "What? We've been friends for years and then you let your daughter try and kill me?"

Ben shrugged. "It was enjoyable to watch."

Finn grumbled something under his breath that the others didn't catch. Amber played with a few of the rocks lying on the ground, moving them with the Force. "So we're not going to get Seraphina off of the Star Destroyer?"

Ben shook his head. "I'm sorry Amber. But she must do this alone."

* * *

Seraphina stood outside the large black doors, more sure than ever that she didn't want to do this. Amaro stood to her left. With a push from the Force, the doors opened, revealing a dark chamber.

Amaro walked in and Seraphina hesitantly followed. Shadows covered just about every inch of the room.

"Welcome back, Amaro." A voice spoke from the shadows up ahead. Amaro stopped and dropped to one knee. "I see you have brought your prisoner."

Amaro stood up and gestured for Seraphina to move forward. She tentatively stepped forward but stayed fairly close to Amaro. The master behind the voice stepped out of the darkness. Seraphina gasped when she recognized the figure. It was Abaddon. He was the Sith that was imprisoned on Coruscant. He escaped from his cell a few days after Josh had left the temple.

Abaddon circled Seraphina and she averted her gaze, refusing to look at him. "The Force is strong with this one." He said. He stopped behind Seraphina and attempted to search her mind. Seraphina desperately tried to keep her shields from breaking but when Abaddon struck them full force, they shattered and he was in. Seraphina could feel him going through her memories and she quickly put a shield around the memories of her family and friends.

"You know that I am the one who made you forget about Amaro." Abaddon said.

Seraphina's face contorted into one of pain as Abaddon pushed deeper into her mind and searing pain flooded her skull. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead from the struggle of keeping him from finding out about her family and friends.

Her body shook from the effort of fighting Abaddon. He moved in front of her and she dropped to her knees, having lost her balance and strength to stand. Sweat dripped from her face and onto the floor as she stared at the ground. Her arms trembled from holding herself up. Black spots began to creep and dance in her vision. The room seemed to spin and she gasped for breath, feeling as though she had just ran around the Jedi Temple on Coruscant five times without stopping. Her lungs burned and finally, she gave in to exhaustion and crumpled to the floor at Abaddon's feet. It had taken all of her strength and control of the Force to keep him from finding out about her family and the Resistance.

* * *

Amaro watched his master circle Seraphina. She looked at the ground and refused to meet Abaddon's eyes. Abaddon continued to circle her, finally stopping behind the young woman. "The Force is strong with this one." Abaddon said, looking at Amaro. Amaro nodded in agreement and said nothing. Abaddon turned back to Seraphina. "You know that I am the one that made you forget about Amaro."

Amaro felt his anger begin to rise. Amaro already knew that his master was responsible for that but right now Amaro wanted nothing more than to take out his saber and separate his master's head from his shoulders. He kept these hidden though. He didn't want his master to find out what he was thinking.

Amaro watched as beads of sweat formed on Seraphina's forehead and finally she dropped to her knees, too exhausted to stand. Only a few minutes after that, she collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Amaro had to fight the urge to check on her. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Abaddon stepped away from her.

"She is strong with the Force." Abaddon spoke to Amaro. "If she can be turned, she would be a valuable asset to us."

"It shouldn't be too difficult, Master." Amaro replied. "She has left the Jedi Order."

"She is a Gray Jedi then." Abaddon nodded slowly as he stroked his chin. "It will be easier to turn her to the Dark Side. I believe a push towards the darkness will cause her to join us. I will put you in charge of this task."

Amaro bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

"You are dismissed. And take her with you." Abaddon ordered before the shadows swallowed him.

Amaro knelt next to Seraphina and slid his arms under legs and back before standing with her in his hold. He left the room and made his way down the hallways. Seraphina mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. Amaro arrived at a room and entered it.

He gently set Seraphina on the bed and sat down next to her. Her eyebrows knit together. She shifted in her sleep, rolling onto her side and said, "Amaro…Josh."

Amaro pulled his mask off and smiled at her. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her head. When he pulled away, she sighed in her sleep and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Amaro couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. Despite being a Gray Jedi, her Force signature was still blindingly bright and strong. She looked so peaceful while sleeping, not at all like the warrior that she was. Amaro noticed her messy braid and undid it, running his fingers through her dark brown hair to get the tangles out.

She moved to sleep on her back, her legs bumping against Amaro. Amaro sighed and stood from the bed. Rather than leaving the room, though, he sat down in a chair and watched over her as she slept, soon falling asleep himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So what did you guys think of this chapter? Amaro is getting softer. What did you guys think of Amber chasing Finn and Ben enjoying it?**

 **Please leave a review and add this story as a favorite. Thank you for reading!**


	6. It's Not Over Yet

**It's Not Over Yet**

Amber paced back and forth. It had been two weeks since she had seen Seraphina and she was starting to go a little crazy thinking up all these different scenarios. Nathan approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He seemed to be the only one that could calm her down.

"She'll be alright." Nathan assured her.

Amber sighed. "If only I had your confidence."

"She'll be fine. Seraphina knows what she's doing."

"I hope so."

* * *

Amaro hurried through the halls towards Seraphina's room. He and Seraphina had been on Moraband for two weeks now and today, Seraphina would finally get to go outside.

Amaro knew that he shouldn't get too attached to her, but being around her for two weeks was exciting for him. He could easily see that she trusted him. Maybe not with everything, but enough for Amaro. She allowed him to hold her when she was upset which was often since the pull to the Dark Side grew stronger with each day and she desperately struggled to not fall over to it. They talked easily with one another about many things and sometimes about nothing at all.

He arrived at Seraphina's room and entered. He looked around for her and finally noticed her asleep on the bed. He glanced at the clock. 6:43 A.M. Of course she wouldn't be up yet. They had a lot to do though, so Amaro walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Seraphina?" he asked, gently rubbing her arm.

Seraphina stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Amaro was greeted with those sparkling blue eyes that he would never get tired of seeing and her smile. "Good morning." She greeted. Glancing at the clock, she groaned and rolled over onto her left side. "It's too early to do anything."

Amaro smiled at her remark. "Get up. We have to leave soon."

"Where are we going?" she asked, sitting up.

"You'll see." Amaro stood and left the room.

Seraphina stood up and dressed in the black clothing that she had been provided with. She was growing used to it, but still didn't like wearing it. After tugging on her black boots, she clipped her lightsaber to her belt and the door to her room slid open. She expected to see Amaro there but was surprised to see three Stormtroopers instead. They stormed into her room and two of them grabbed onto her arms and the third took her lightsaber from her belt.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

They ignored her and dragged Seraphina from the room. After going through a series of twists and turns, the troopers finally hauled her outside where a ship was waiting. Three figures were waiting outside the shuttle.

"Take her and get out of here." One of the Stormtroopers said.

One of the figures grabbed Seraphina's wrist and began dragging her towards the ship. "Let me go!" Seraphina shouted, hitting the figure's arm.

 _Amaro! Help!_ Seraphina shouted across their bond. She doubted that he could hear her. They had just started using their bond again. Seraphina was five paces from the ship's ramp. In a desperate attempt to free herself, she used the Force to blow the man away.

Seraphina turned around and called her lightsaber to her hand, bringing the white blade to life. All six men fired at her and she deflected every shot. Something hit her shoulder, sending to her to her knees. She looked at her right shoulder. A blaster bolt had hit her.

Then she heard the sound of a lightsaber, but it wasn't hers. Seraphina's lightsaber was deactivated and resting on the ground in front of her. She glanced up and saw Amaro cutting through the Stormtroopers and the other men. When all were dead, he deactivated his saber and knelt next to Seraphina.

"Are you alright? I heard your call through our bond." Amaro said, placing a hand on her good shoulder.

She nodded to signal that she was okay but winced as pain flared up from the wound in her shoulder. Amaro noticed and slid his arms under her legs and back and picked her up. "Amaro put me down." She protested, squirming in his hold.

Amaro held her tighter. "You're injured."

"I'm injured, yes, but I can still walk."

He ignored her and continued to carry her. When they reached her room, he set her down. She swayed a bit from the pain and Amaro steadied her until she could stand again. He placed his hand over the wound, raising a gasp and a wince from Seraphina. Slowly, he directed energy into the wound and it healed. When he removed his hand, all that was there was a hole of where the clothing had burned.

"Thank you." She whispered. Amaro nodded. "Can I ask you something? About our bond?"

"I… suppose so." Amaro said.

"If we can sense each other's emotions and thoughts, then is it possible that we can sense the inner turmoil in each other?" she asked.

Amaro rolled his eyes upward in thought. "I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

She looked at the ground and shifted nervously. "It's just that… I can sense your struggle with the light everyday. And lately, it seems to have increased."

She expected to him to yell at her or lose his temper. But instead, he sighed and removed his mask. His jade green eyes studied her before he answered. "You're right."

She blinked in surprise. "I-I'm what?"

"You're correct in saying that I am struggling with the light. I just can't ignore it." He admitted, looking at the ground.

Seraphina stepped forward and gently placed her hand against his cheek. "I couldn't ignore the Force when it told me I needed to become a Gray Jedi. Perhaps it's telling you to go to the Light Side."

Amaro shook his head. "Just like you, I cannot belong solely to the Light Side. I could be on the Dark Side if it weren't for…"

"If it weren't for what?" she asked gently.

"You." He whispered. "I can't be completely on the Dark Side if I have you with me. But if I send you away, well, that one year we were separated… it was torture for me. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I…" his voice died down. Tears had begun to form in his eyes.

Seraphina hugged him and tried to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Seraphina understood what he was asking her. He was asking her not to leave him again. Those five years they had been separated had been terrible for him and then after having her with him for three days, she had been ripped away from him again.

He needed somebody to be there for him just as he was there for her. She felt one of his tears drop onto her head and she looked up at him. Freeing one of her arms, she brushed the tears from his cheek with her thumb. When she placed her hand against his cheek, he touched it with his hand and, closing his eyes, leaned into the touch, copying what Seraphina had done when she had awoken from a nightmare and he was there to hold her.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Do you remember when you asked my why I was leaving the Jedi Order?"

She nodded.

"It was because of you. I began to develop feelings for you. I-I couldn't stay with the Jedi because I wasn't allowed to love. Or have any emotions for that matter."

"Are-are you saying-"

"I love you."

Seraphina was silent. Her hand slipped from his cheek and came to rest by her side. What could she say? Her childhood friend, captor, and comforter was saying that he loved her. She didn't know how to respond. So she averted her gaze and listened to him talk.

"And now that I have you with me again, I can't stay with the darkness. I know that, but it's too late for me to leave now."

Seraphina looked up at him. "No, it's not too late. You can still leave."

"Nobody will accept me."

"I will." She said. "Please, if you really do love me, then you'll leave the Dark Side. I don't belong on the path of a Sith. You know that. If you remain on this path of darkness, I can't stay with you."

Amaro nodded and leaned forward, gently placing a kiss on her forehead. "Okay. I just hope it's not too late for me to leave. Or end Abaddon."

She kissed his cheek, surprising him. "It's not over yet."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Oh my gosh. It's almost midnight. I have never stayed up this late working on a story before. Still, I am filled with energy that absolutely needs to come out or I will not sleep. How did you guys react to Amaro's feelings towards Seraphina? It seems that Josh is coming back to the surface.**

 **The song that goes with this chapter is _It's Not Over Yet_ by for King & Country. I did name the chapter after the song because that's the song I listened to while writing this. I think I hit the replay button five or six times while writing this chapter. I couldn't help myself. I really like that song and I felt that it went well with the chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review! : )**


	7. Relapse

**Relapse**

"Seraphina, I think I found a way for us to leave." Amaro said, removing his mask. He was relieved to have found a way to get her off of this Sith planet they had been on. Being around Seraphina raised all of these new feelings to the surface that Amaro forgot he had: compassion, happiness, and love. Being around her reminded Amaro of how much he really did love her. He just hoped that she felt the same about him.

Seraphina looked at him from where she sat on the couch. "You did? That's great!"

"But we have to hurry." Amaro said. Seraphina got up from the couch and joined Amaro near the door. Amaro opened it and there stood a Stormtrooper.

"Sir, Abaddon would like to see you and the prisoner." The trooper reported before scurrying away.

Amaro sighed. "This could complicate things. We'd better go see him, though. If we don't he'll get suspicious."

"I think he already is suspicious." Seraphina muttered, following Amaro.

They arrived at the room and entered. Amaro dropped to one knee. "Amaro," Abaddon spoke from the shadows. "How does the training go with young Skywalker?"

"A little more difficult than I thought." Amaro admitted, rising to his full height. "She is stubborn. But she will break eventually."

"I feel as though you are not properly training her." There was a pause before his voice returned again. "Kill her."

Seraphina looked between Amaro and the shadows where Abaddon's voice had come from. "Master, she _will_ join us. I just need more time."

"I have given you more time. And I am not pleased with your efforts in trying to turn her. I am _ordering_ you to kill her."

"Master, I-" Amaro suddenly dropped to his knees and clutched his head with both hands, screaming.

"You are developing feelings for this girl. Unacceptable."

Amaro continued to scream, the pain in his head becoming too much. His vision began to turn red and all these new thoughts entered his mind. Ones of Seraphina pretending to care about him and accept him so that she could escape. Seraphina was only gaining his trust to be able to run away later. She didn't care for him. No one did. Only the darkness understood his pain.

 _Kill her._ Abaddon's voice said in his mind.

Amaro opened his eyes and reached for his lightsaber, igniting the red blade, making the area around it glow with the color of blood. He turned to Seraphina and snarled at her. She took a frightened step backwards and fumbled for the lightsaber hilt at her belt that Amaro had allowed her to carry with her. She brought the white blades to life and looked at Amaro.

"Josh? What are you doing?" she asked, clutching the staff tightly.

"My name is Amaro Ahriman!" he shouted. "Josh is dead!"

Tears made their way down Seraphina's cheeks as she watched her best friend, the man she had begun fall in love with, stalk towards her. When he was three feet away, he lunged at her, prepared to attack, completely forgetting about his feelings for Seraphina.

* * *

Amber gasped and opened her eyes. She stood up and ran to where the others were sitting in the cafeteria. "I think Seraphina's in danger!"

Ben looked up at his daughter. "Are you sure?"

Amber nodded. "I felt it through the Force. Something's wrong."

Luke stood up, followed by the others. "Where do you think she is?"

Amber shook her head. "I don't know. The Force just told me she was in danger on a Sith planet. You'd think the Force would be a little more specific."

Rey and Ben exchanged a look. "There's Dathomir, Malachor, Moraband, and I'm pretty sure that Mustafar has just become part of the list of Sith planets."

"I think she's Moraband." Amber said. "I'm getting this feeling."

Rey nodded. "We'll start with Moraband." They all grabbed their lightsabers and ran into the hanger and boarded a ship. They blasted off into the icy atmosphere of Hoth before entering hyperspace.

When the ship landed on Moraband, Amber could sense Seraphina's presence on the planet. "She's here. Let's go get her."

Right as Amber started to head in the direction of where Seraphina was, Ben grabbed her arm. "Watch out for Stormtroopers."

Amber smirked. "I'm not worried. They can't hit a thing."

* * *

Seraphina blocked the deadly strike aimed for her head. The crimson glow of the blood-colored saber illuminated Amaro's face. The red mixed with the white illumination of Seraphina's lightsaber staff.

"Josh," she whispered. "Please… stop."

Amaro sneered at her. "Stop calling me that! I am Amaro! _Josh… is… dead_." He hissed, leaning into the locked blades.

Seraphina could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she battled. She shoved Amaro away, twisting the ends of her lightsaber in the opposite direction of each other, breaking them into two sabers. Amaro raised his lightsaber before charging at her. Seraphina ducked under the swing and swept her left saber to graze the back of his leg.

Amaro screamed in pain and thrust his red blade at Seraphina's abdomen. She sidestepped the burning saber and vaulted over his head, landing behind him.

"I don't want to fight you." She said, lowering her sabers. "This isn't you. I know the real you, Josh."

"You don't know anything about me! You only pretended to care so that way you could escape!" his red saber crashed against hers, shaking her arms.

She looked into his yellow eyes. They bored into her, paralyzing her with their stare. She felt more tears well up in her eyes and when she blinked, they slid down her already tear-stained cheeks.

The door to the room opened and several people ran in. Amber stopped when she saw Seraphina and Amaro battling. "We have to help her!" she shouted, activating her saber.

She rushed towards Seraphina, followed closely by the others. Amaro thrust out his hand towards the approaching group, sending them flying backwards. "This is between me and Seraphina!" he yelled, his yellow eyes flashing dangerously.

Seraphina stepped away from the sabers that separated her from Amaro. She knelt on the ground, folding her legs under her, her sabers deactivated and lying on the ground on in front of her. "I'm not going to fight you." She whispered.

Amaro stalked towards her, his lightsaber hissing. "Then you will die rather easily."

He stopped three paces away from her, his lightsaber raised and ready to plunge into her back. She closed her eyes and a single tear slipped out.

 _I love you._ She whispered across their connection. If she was going to die, then she wanted those to be her last words.

Amaro paused, as if confused. He stared down at the girl in front of him. One swing and she would be gone. One strike and his weakness would no longer be there to torment him. He could be free. He would no longer have to care about anything or anyone anymore.

And yet he couldn't do it.

He couldn't bring himself to end the one thing he cared about.

Slowly, he lowered his saber and extinguished it. He felt himself breathing heavily. His left leg burned. He glanced at the others who were watching him, bewildered.

"No!" his master shrieked. "Kill her! She cares nothing for you. Destroy her!"

Amaro turned to see his master emerging from the darkness with a look of pure hatred on his scarred face. "I said, kill her!"

Amaro looked at the young woman on the ground. "I won't kill her."

"What did you say?"

"I said I won't kill her. I can't kill her."

"Your feelings for this girl have made you weak. I shall kill her myself and then it'll be your turn." Bolts of blue lightening shot out of Abaddon's fingertips towards Seraphina. Amaro jumped in the way, electricity racing over his body. His heart thumped erratically and the lightening felt like it was frying his brain.

Seraphina looked up at Amaro's form. Blue lightening zapped against him and he screamed in pain. Quickly activating one of her sabers, Seraphina vaulted over Amaro's head, landing in between him and the lightening. The crackling sapphire energy surged into her body. She took a painful step forward and thrust her lightsaber through Abaddon's chest.

The lightening ceased and Seraphina yanked her saber out of the Sith and collapsed to the ground. Her heartbeat was inconsistent and she gasped for breath. Her body twitched now and then as the lightening coursed over her body. Amaro crumpled next to her, his breathing labored.

Rey rushed over to her fallen daughter and gingerly touched her forehead. Seraphina's eyes were a dull blue. They no longer held the same brightness they used to. Ben knelt beside his cousin.

"Let's get them out of here." He said. Rey only nodded, on the verge of tears. Ben slid his arms under Seraphina's limp form and lifted her from the ground. Rey and Nathan carried Amaro to the _Millennium Falcon_.

Once inside the safety of the ship and in hyperspace, Rey sobbed. Ben held her close as she trembled. "It'll be alright." He whispered, rubbing Rey's back.

Rey sniffed. "I already lost her father. I can't lose Seraphina, too."

Ben let out a shushing sound. "You won't lose her."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So, what did everybody think? I really enjoyed writing about the fight between Amaro and Seraphina. I almost cried while writing some of these chapters. Like when Seraphina's master, Dabir Aven died, I cried. Which is funny since I'm the one who decided that he should die. Please review and I have a question for all of you.**

 **If you could act in any movie or TV show, what would it be?**

 **Mine would probably be _Star Wars_. I would be so happy if I could be in those movies. Even if I died by a Stormtrooper or something, I would still be happy.**

 **Thank you for reading and chapter 8 will be posted soon. I'm already more than halfway through writing it.**


	8. Stormtroopers & Generals

**Stormtroopers & Generals**

 _I love you._ The voice whispered. Amaro felt his heart pound in his chest as he heard those words.

He looked around. He was standing in a field of green grass under a bright blue sky that matched Seraphina's beautiful eyes. _Seraphina…_ he thought. He scanned the field. Where was she?

He walked over to the edge of the hill he was standing on. He saw someone standing at the base of the hill. He slid down the grassy tor to the bottom. When he saw who it was, he stopped. It was Seraphina.

She wore a white dress that reached her ankles. Her brown hair was released from its usual braid and was draped over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She didn't say anything, but her eyes said a lot.

Amaro walked closer to her, sure that she would take a step back and flinch away from him. But she didn't. She allowed him to get closer. When he gently tucked a strand of her behind her ear, she smiled. Her dazzling smile caused Amaro's heart to skip a couple of beats.

She looked away, her cheeks turning pink. Amaro couldn't help but smile. He gently placed his fingers under Seraphina's chin and tilted her face upward. She looked into his jade green eyes. "I love you." Amaro whispered to her. A tear slid down her cheek at those words. "And I can't live without you."

Seraphina wrapped her arms around Amaro and hugged him. Amaro returned the gesture, holding her close. "I can't live without you, either. I don't _want_ to live without you." She whispered.

Amaro stroked her hair. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me the light."

"You're welcome. It's just that… it hurt to see you in constant pain while on the Dark Side."

"And now that I'm with you, the pain is gone."

"Are you sure that this is the path that you want to take?" a voice asked.

Amaro and Seraphina pulled away from the hug and turned around. An old man with a beard and wearing a robe stood in front of them with a blue glow surrounding him. Another man joined the first one. This one had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Leave them alone, Kenobi."

Seraphina's eyes widened. "You're Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The old man nodded. "Are you sure you want to take the path of a Gray Jedi?"

Seraphina nodded. "Emotions are a part of who we are. Love can be a good thing. We shouldn't try to deny these feelings."

"Attachments you two have." A short green creature, that could only be Master Yoda, appeared next to the young man. "Not made for the path of a Jedi attachments are."

"I have decided that I am not a Jedi." Seraphina said boldly. "I am a Gray Jedi."

The young man nodded. "I'm pretty sure that there were no Gray Jedi when I was training."

"That's because we had many Jedi and a few Sith, Anakin." Kenobi said.

Amaro stared at the young man. "You're name is Anakin? As in Anakin Skywalker? Seraphina's great grandfather?"

"The one and only. It seems that my descendants don't grasp the 'no love' concept very well."

"Yes, and I blame that on you." Obi-Wan muttered.

"It wasn't my fault! I-" Anakin stopped. "No, wait. Yeah, you're right. It was my fault."

"Gray Jedi you both are?" Yoda asked.

Seraphina looked up at Amaro. "If you don't want to be a Gray Jedi, I understand."

"No, I want to be a Gray Jedi. If I choose to follow the Jedi Order, I just might go over to the Dark Side again."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "I wonder if this will put the Light Side and the Dark Side of the Force into balance."

Seraphina rolled her eyes. "Does there have to be a Light Side and a Dark Side? Why can't there just be the Force?"

"Spoken like a true Gray Jedi." Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin nodded. "So now we have two Gray Jedis. Good luck, you two. And Seraphina, good job."

All three figures disappeared and Seraphina turned to Amaro. "Have you heard the Gray Jedi Code?"

Amaro shook his head.

" _There is no Dark Side, nor a Light Side_

 _There is Only the Force_

 _I will do what I must to keep the balance_

 _The balance is what keeps me together_

 _There is no good without evil, but evil must no be allowed to flourish_

 _There is passion, Yet emotion_

 _Chaos, Yet order_

 _I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance_

 _I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way_

 _I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance_

 _I am a guardian of balance_

 _I am a Gray Jedi"_

Amaro studied her face. "That's a lot to remember."

Seraphina only smiled. "You'll get used to it." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Amaro woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around and saw a needle stuck in his right arm leading to a bag filled with a clear liquid that hung from a pole. To his left, Seraphina lay on a bed and was breathing deeply, asleep.

Amber walked into the area and glared at Amaro when she saw him. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." He admitted, sitting up. "Where am I?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you that."

"I'm no longer a Sith." Amaro insisted.

"Oh, yeah? Then what's your name? I could continue to call you Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy-"

"Josh," Amaro interrupted her. "My name is Josh Aland."

"Fine… Josh. The doctor said that you can leave in about an hour or two. He's hoping that Seraphina will be awake by then. And if you do anything to make me think that you might hurt Seraphina, I'll make sure that you don't stick around to see the end of the war."

Amaro nodded and she left. He looked over at Seraphina who had shifted in her sleep to lie on her right side, facing Amaro. She blinked her eyes open and smiled when she saw Amaro. She sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Amber came in here a few moments ago but wouldn't tell me where we are."

"Amaro, did-"

"Josh," he interrupted. "Please, call me Josh."

Seraphina's smile grew even wider. "Did you choose to become a Gray Jedi or did I dream the whole thing?"

"I really did become a Gray Jedi."

"I'm worried about what the others will think of me leaving the Jedi Order but not becoming a Sith. I think I'm the first Skywalker to do something like that."

"It'll be fine. Just explain to them why you made that choice."

She nodded and took a shaky breath. "You're right."

Amaro laughed. "Of course I'm right. I'm me."

Seraphina laughed and rolled her eyes. "I think I'm ready to get out of here." She removed the needle from her arm and slid out of the bed. Amaro did the same and Rey came in.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Rey said, crushing Seraphina in a hug.

"Mom," she choked out. "I can't breathe."

"Right, sorry." Rey pulled away and held her daughter at arm's length. "I'm so glad that you're alright. Unfortunately, the General has ordered that Amaro is to be put in a cell and questioned."

Amaro sighed. "Of course he did."

Seraphina looked into her mother's hazel eyes. "Can I do the questioning?"

Rey blinked in surprise and her eyebrows knit together. "I-I guess so. I'll have to talk to the General. But why?"

"I'm usually the only one who can make any progress in interrogating him." Seraphina replied.

"Alright. Guards are here to escort Amaro to his cell."

Amaro nodded and when the guards entered, he went with them peacefully. Seraphina watched him as they led him away. "He's changed." Seraphina whispered. "He's left the darkness."

Rey sighed. "I know, sweetie. But the General has given the orders." She gave a small laugh. "Ben still wants to slice him up."

"Yeah, well, Uncle Ben's not the only one. Amber also wants to do that."

Rey began leading her out of the hospital ward. "Ben wanted to know if you wanted to spar with us. You've been unconscious for thirty-six hours."

"Thirty-six hours?" Seraphina repeated. "Can I get something to eat first?"

"Sure."

After eating, Rey handed Seraphina her lightsaber, promising that she hadn't activated it. They walked to the training room together. Ben and Amber were waiting for them. When mother and daughter entered the room, Ben and Amber put their lightsabers away. Amber hugged Seraphina tightly before Ben told them to get their lightsabers ready.

Seraphina hesitated before bringing the white blade of one side of the lightsaber staff to life. Ben eyed the white lightsaber curiously while Rey and Amber looked on in astonishment. Ben lunged at Rey while she was distracted. Rey barely had enough time to deflect the strike. This was an every Jedi for themselves sort of thing.

Seraphina and Amber exchanged a flurry of blocks, strikes, and lunges. When the amber-colored saber made its way towards Seraphina's ankles, Seraphina activated the other end of her staff. Amber stared wide-eyed at the new blade.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and stepped back a few feet to breathe. Seraphina broke the staff in two, surprising Amber yet again. Amber swung her saber at Seraphina, only to have it stopped by her cousin's white one. Amber muttered something incoherent and pulled away to thrust the burning blade at Seraphina's chest.

Seraphina pushed Amber back with the Force. Amber flew back into a wall and landed on her knees, her head spinning from the impact. "Okay…" she gasped. "You win."

Seraphina helped Amber up and turned to see Ben holding his purple lightsaber to Rey's bare neck. Seraphina gripped her lightsabers tightly before running at Ben who barely deflected the white blades. They battled for only five minutes before Ben had Seraphina on the ground, both of her sabers deactivated and laying seven feet away, with his saber nearly touching her neck. She felt the heat of the saber and tried to push down the panic. The edge of the light sword was only centimeters away from touching her skin.

Ben deactivated the saber and helped her up. "Rey said that she would talk to the General during lunch so why don't we go eat while she does that?"

Ben led the way to the cafeteria. Amber and Seraphina sat across from him. They began eating the food in front of them.

"You have a white lightsaber?" Ben asked Seraphina.

Seraphina nodded. "White was the color of my crystals when I went to Ilum. I had no idea that it would be that color."

Amber stared at her cousin. "What was Amaro's reaction?"

"Josh." Seraphina said quickly. "And he handled it just fine. A little shocked at first, but I suppose he wasn't too surprised by it."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Fine… Josh. I still don't trust him. No matter what he calls himself."

Seraphina sighed. "He's a good person now. He's not evil anymore."

"Or any less." Amber muttered.

Seraphina glared at her cousin. "I know he's trying to change."

Rey walked into the canteen and slid into the seat next to Ben. "The General said that Seraphina can question Amaro. Apparently, due to past experiences with having him as a prisoner, only Seraphina can get him to talk. He hasn't said a word since being taken from the infirmary."

"Figures," Amber muttered. "I still don't trust him."

"Thanks, Mom." Seraphina said. She stood up from the table. "I'll go there right now. Which cell?"

"Cell 2A." Rey answered.

Seraphina nodded and began making her way towards the prison area. The guards she met on the way there gave her curious glances but no one tried to stop her. She finally stopped outside of cell 2A. She could see Amaro sitting on his cot through the orange energy barrier. She entered the code to dissolve the cordon and then stepped in. Amaro didn't look at her when she walked in, probably because he didn't know that it was her. The cell was Force-proof therefore he couldn't sense her presence.

Seraphina tried to ignore the feeling of losing the Force. She felt blind without it.

"If you're here to question me, then you're out of luck." Amaro said, still not looking at her.

Seraphina crossed her arms. "And they said you wouldn't say a word."

Amaro's head jerked up at Seraphina's voice and a smile formed on his face. "I didn't realize that you would be coming."

Seraphina smiled. "Apparently, I'm the only one you'll talk to."

Amaro shrugged. "The others who come to get answers out of me are annoying."

"I bet Amber could interrogate you and get the answers."

"She would only annoy me even more. And since I can't stand her, then yes, I would give her the answers just to get her to shut up."

Seraphina laughed. "Maybe I should get Amber to come down here."

Amaro shook his head vigorously. "Please don't!"

Seraphina laughed even harder, falling on the ground and hugging her stomach and gasping for breath. "I… I'm sorry. But that's hilarious. I'm tempted to go get her."

Amaro glared at Seraphina. " _Do not go get Amber_. I get the feeling that I might end up choking her. With or without the Force."

Seraphina climbed to her feet, still gasping for breath. Her ribs hurt from her laughing and her smile was wide. "Okay… okay. I won't go get her. Let's talk."

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"I meant about you and the First Order."

"I was serious when I said I no longer wanted to be with them."

"Okay, that answers my first question. Who's in charge of the First Order now that Abaddon is gone?"

"I suppose it would be whoever the highest ranking General in the First Order is."

"And that would be…?" Seraphina prodded.

"A General by the name of Alarick, I believe. I never paid much attention to who was next in charge."

Seraphina blinked in surprise. "Our General's name is Alarick. Was your general a spy by any chance?"

Amaro took a moment to think. "I believe so. Abaddon mentioned that a General Alarick was going to spy on the Resistance. He kept in contact for a while."

Seraphina was so lost in thought that she didn't hear a guard come into the cell. When he spoke, Seraphina jumped. "Amaro is to be executed for a number of crimes."

Seraphina turned abruptly to face the man. He had tan skin and blonde hair. "Executed? I just began questioning him. Who gave that order?"

"The General." The man answered, pulling out a blaster.

"The General is actually part of the First Order."

"Miss Skywalker, I know that you and your family don't like the General, but, really, do you have to make up things like that?"

"I'm not making it up!" Seraphina said quickly.

"Move out of the way, Miss." The man ordered.

But Seraphina stayed in between the man and Amaro. "No. You need to listen! The General is-"

The man grabbed her by the arm and threw her into wall. She tried to regain her balance but stumbled and fell to the ground. The man made his way towards Amaro.

"SK-3005, stand down." Amaro ordered through clenched teeth.

The man ignored him and held the blaster close to Amaro's chest. "I'll be happy to see you go. And then the General says it's the lady's turn."

Amaro clenched his fists and swept his legs under SK-3005 who fell, the weapon dropping out of his hand. Amaro quickly snatched up the blaster and pointed it at the man and fired at him with a stun bolt, slowly making his way to Seraphina. "Are you alright?"

Seraphina sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "I think so. Did you call him SK-"

"3005," Amaro finished. "He's a Stormtrooper."

"A… Stormtrooper?" Seraphina repeated. "How many Stormtroopers are infiltrating the Resistance?"

"One or two hundred, I would guess."

"Two hundred?"

"Come on, we have to find Alarick."

Seraphina nodded and entered the code to leave the cell. When the barrier dissolved, they stepped out into the hallway. Three guards were making their way towards them. "Uh, oh."

Amaro fired at them just as they were pulling out their blasters. "It's set to stun."

"Good job, now let's go."

Seraphina led the way as they jogged down the halls. They skidded to a stop to avoid running into Amber. Amber eyed them, and then glared at Amaro before looking at Seraphina.

"You'd better have a good reason for letting him out, Skywalker." Amber said, crossing her arms.

"Alarick is a First Order General who wants Josh dead." Seraphina explained.

"I knew there was something off with the General." Amber muttered. "How can I help?"

"Go get the rest of our family and have them help us with the General. But be careful, there are Stormtroopers here, too."

"Good to know." Amber muttered before running to go find the others.

"Let's hurry." Amaro said and Seraphina nodded in agreement.

They snuck through the halls quickly and quietly. When Seraphina stopped outside a door, Amaro nearly ran into her.

 _This is the General's office and quarters._ Seraphina said through their bond.

 _Is he in there?_ Amaro asked.

Seraphina closed her eyes and then nodded. _Yes, he is. He's talking to someone._

 _Let's get in there._

Seraphina held out one hand and kept her eyes closed. Slowly, the door slid to the side. They could hear the General's voice. He seemed agitated.

"What do you mean he's not there?" the General yelled. "Find Amaro now! And when you do, shoot him. And Seraphina!"

Seraphina gripped the hilt of her lightsaber and stepped into the room. The General was seated at a desk talking into a communicator. He looked up in surprise when he saw Seraphina and Amaro. "I thought I ordered that Sith to be executed?"

Seraphina ignited her saber. "Josh is no longer a Sith. And if I am correct, you are a General of the First Order."

Alarick smiled coldly and the door behind the pair slid shut and the lock engaged. Cold tingles ran up Seraphina's spine, making her shiver. Alarick stood up, revealing a blaster strapped to his belt.

"What makes you think that, Miss Skywalker?" he asked, walking towards them.

Seraphina aimed the white saber blade at the general. "You want Josh executed despite what I said about him changing and I had just started interrogating him when you had ordered him to be killed."

Alarick shrugged. "He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"He's changed." Seraphina insisted, keeping the blade pointed at the General.

"Despite what you say, Miss Skywalker, he is still an enemy of the Resistance." Alarick's hand moved to his blaster.

Seraphina tensed as he removed the weapon from his side. Amaro gripped his blaster tightly and fired at the general who ducked beneath the shot. Seraphina swiped at the General but he stooped beneath the blade and latched onto her wrist, wrenching the lightsaber from her grip. Seraphina backed up a few steps, now without a weapon.

Alarick twirled the lightsaber staff with surprising skill. He aimed the weapon at Seraphina. Amaro raised the blaster and fired another shot at the general who deflected it with the saber, the plasma bolt hitting Amaro's shoulder. He screamed and fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Alarick took another step towards the pair. "Amaro is a member of the First Order. He _cannot_ be trusted. Stand down, Seraphina. That's an order."

Seraphina raised her chin defiantly and stayed where she was standing. "I will not let you kill my friend, General."

"Then you can die along with him." Alarick raised the staff and brought it down towards Seraphina's head. Before the saber could make contact with her skull, he was pushed into a wall with so much force that he went unconscious.

Seraphina knelt beside Amaro and gingerly placed a hand above his wound. He flinched at the contact even though she didn't actually touch the lesion. A purple saber appeared through the metal door and began to cut downwards. In just a few seconds, the door fell down and Ben walked in, noticing Seraphina and Amaro.

Amber appeared behind him. "Sorry it took so long. We got stopped by Stormtroopers who apparently really hate my dad, Rey, and Finn."

Seraphina glanced at the unconscious General who was leaning against the wall. "We have to get out of here. Lock Alarick in a cell and help me get Josh to the infirmary. We have to get a bacta patch on his wound immediately."

While Rey, Luke, and Ben moved Alarick to a prison cell, Poe and Finn helped Amaro to the infirmary where a nurse put a bacta patch on his blaster wound. Amber muttered something under her breath about trusting the former Sith but Nathan and Seraphina ignored her.

Rey and Ben joined the group in the hospital ward announcing that the General was locked up and that they would be the ones to guard the cell since they didn't know who was a Stormtrooper and who wasn't. Luke was there right now, keeping others away and making sure that the General didn't leave.

Seraphina told the others what Amaro had told her about Alarick being a First Order General. Ben, Rey, Nathan, Amber, and Finn believed it immediately while Poe and Leia were skeptical though they believed it eventually. Rey handed Seraphina her lightsaber who clipped it to her belt.

Amaro was cleared to leave and just as the group made it into the hallway, a group of pilots began firing at them. The group stood still for a minute while the pilots fired at them. The green plasma blasts sailed over their heads, hitting the walls behind and beside them.

"More Stormtroopers?!" Amber yelled.

Ben grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall and around the corner. The others followed as the pilots drew closer, still firing. The group ran towards the cells to regroup with Luke. When they arrived there, though, Luke was unconscious and Alarick was gone.

Rey knelt next to the old man. "Dad? Dad?" Rey was shaking his shoulders when Luke began to stir. He blinked, revealing his blue eyes.

"Rey…" he murmured. "I… a man, a pilot, came here with three others and they shot me with stun bolts. The General…"

"Shhh," Rey said softly. "It's alright. We have to keep moving though. If we can take down the Stormtroopers, we might have a chance."

Luke nodded and with Rey and Ben's help, was able to stand up. "We'll break up into groups of four." Ben said. "Seraphina, Josh, Amber, and Nathan will go look for the General. Mom, Poe, Finn, and BB-8 will lock down the base so that no Stormtroopers can get out. And make sure the hanger is locked as well. Rey, Luke, R2-D2, and I will distract them."

The others nodded and broke off to go do their jobs. Seraphina led the way towards where she thought the General might be: the weapons cache. Unfortunately, Alarick was not there.

After ten minutes of searching, she exhaled, frustrated. Amaro's voice entered her mind, providing a sense of calm and comfort.

 _Are you okay?_

Seraphina nodded. _I'm just irritated that Alarick wasn't at the weapons cache._

 _We'll find him. Use the Force._

Seraphina closed her eyes and focused on the General. Soon, she found Alarick. He was making his way towards the hanger. Right before he could step into the hanger, the door slid closed and locked.

"I found him." Seraphina announced and hurried to the hanger. There they found Alarick yelling at several people the teenagers assumed were Stormtroopers.

"Find a way to get this door open!" Alarick screamed. Then he noticed the Force-sensitive people in the hall. "I'm surprised, Miss Skywalker. You managed to evade my best and most highly trained Stormtroopers."

"Those are your best Stormtroopers?" Amber asked. "I'd hate to see your worst."

"Shoot them."

Amber, Nathan, and Seraphina simultaneously thrust their hands out, using the Force to push the First Order troopers back, allowing Amaro to ready his borrowed lightsaber which had belonged to Dabir Aven. He lunged forward, stopping the saber only inches away from Alarick's nose. With a wave of Amaro's hand, Alarick collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

 _Do you have the General?_ A voice asked Seraphina. That was Rey!

 _Yes._ Seraphina answered, curious as to how Rey managed to talk to Seraphina without a Force bond.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Did I just hear Aunt Rey's voice in my head?"

 _Yes, you did._ Rey answered Amber's question. _Communicating like this should help if we can't talk out loud. It's a temporary connection Ben had me establish with all of us._

 _Give us a little warning next time you decide to talk in our heads, Rey._ Finn grumbled.

 _Deal with it._ Ben said. _We don't have time for this. Luke, Rey, and I are about to be overrun._ After a pause, he said, _R2, too. Mom, did you lock down the base?_

 _Yes, Ben, I did._ Leia answered.

 _Good._ Ben said. _'Cause we could use some backup._

 _What do we do with the General?_ Seraphina asked.

 _Nathan and I will stay with him._ Amber said. _You and Amaro–Josh– sorry, can go help the others._

Seraphina and Amaro raced down the corridors, letting the Force guide them to the others. The sound of blasters could be heard before they even reached the fight. Pilots, fighters, and so many others that could only be Stormtroopers flooded the halls, all firing at Ben, Rey, and Luke who were doing their best to hold off the troopers. R2-D2 stood behind the trio, trying to unlock a door.

Seraphina and Amaro ignited their sabers, and waded into the sea of troopers, slashing and stabbing. They joined the three Jedi when R2-D2 beeped, saying that he had gotten the door open.

"Good work, R2." Luke said.

They passed through the open doorway quickly, R2 shutting it behind them. Rey gasped for breath and clutched her left bicep, grimacing. Ben gently removed Rey's hand from her arm to see what was bothering her. A blaster had hit her arm and left a wound there. Rey insisted that she was fine, but everyone could tell that Ben wasn't convinced.

Seraphina could hear more Stormtroopers marching down the halls and pounding on the now sealed door. R2 beeped a warning about how the door wouldn't hold for long. The group continued to run through the maze of corridors. Every once in a while, a Stormtrooper dressed as a Resistance officer would appear and shoot at them, completely missing the target.

 _It seems that Stormtroopers who renounce the First Order have better aim than those that stay with the Order._ Seraphina observed. _Take Finn for instance._

 _Maybe more Stormtroopers should leave the First Order._ Poe suggested. _Then at least their aim would improve._

 _Our poor aim is because of the helmets that Stormtroopers have to wear._ Finn explained. _You can't see out of those helmets._

 _That is true._ Luke agreed. _Han and I once disguised ourselves as Stormtroopers so that we could sneak onto an Empire ship and rescue Leia._

 _And the armor seems specially designed so that when you get shot, you die._ Finn added.

 _If you're done,_ Rey cut in. _We should focus more on running and trying to stay alive than talking about a Stormtrooper's terrible aim and their armor._

Everyone remained silent, listening for the sounds of troopers. The halls were suspiciously quiet. No Stormtroopers followed them and none could be heard from up ahead. Rey's eyebrows knit together and her mouth turned down into a frown.

"This doesn't make any sense." Rey muttered. "Just a few minutes ago, Stormtroopers were chasing us and now… nothing."

Ben looked behind them. "I was pretty sure that there was a Stormtrooper following us for a while. Where could they have gone?"

Rey leaned over and rested her hands on her knees, sucking in air. Sweat gleamed on her forehead and trickled down the sides of her face. To her right, a door opened and a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in. Rey let out a yelp of surprise before being dragged into the room.

"Rey!" Ben shouted running into the room.

When the others arrived in the room, they saw Rey being held tightly by a pair of arms. A dark-skinned hand was clamped over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Ben glared at the man holding Rey.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Ben demanded.

Finn slowly released Rey. "I thought you guys might be Stormtroopers." Finn gestured to the corner of the room where a man was tied to a chair. "That guy's a Stormtrooper. We were hoping Leia could read his mind to figure out what the First Order is doing here and what their plans are but no such luck. If Rey was a Stormtrooper, we were hoping Leia could try on her. But obviously, Rey isn't a Stormtrooper."

"I might be able to read the man's mind." Ben volunteered.

Finn nodded. "I was about to ask if you would be willing to do it. You know the mind really well. Luke, Rey, and Leia told me that you excel at anything having to do with messing with the mind when using the Force."

Ben ignored him and held a hand up to the trooper's face. The man's face contorted with pain. Sweat began to appear on Ben's forehead as he continued reading the man's mind. Finally, Ben exhaled loudly and nearly collapsed on the ground. Rey caught him and helped Ben stand, steadying him.

"Are you okay?" Rey asked.

Ben nodded. "Doing that was harder than usual. I don't know why. But I did find out that the First Order is coming here."

Poe rolled his eyes. "Of course they are. What other planets do we have bases on besides D'Qar, Dantooine, and Hoth?"

Leia thought for a moment before using their connection to say, _Endor._

 _Endor?_ Rey and Ben repeated.

 _As in the home of the Ewoks?_ Ben asked.

Leia nodded. _I'm not sure what happened to them, but Endor is our best chance for now._

 _The First Order and the Resistance haven't set foot on that planet in many years._ Luke said.

Leia nodded again. _Let's hope that if the Ewoks are still alive, they'll remember us._

A tremor shook the base. Rey was the first to regain her balance. She was used to the ground shaking; probably from living on Jakku and scavenging in old ships. "We have to get out of here!" Rey shouted.

"The First Order has already landed." Amaro said.

"We can't stay here." Luke argued.

Seraphina opened the door to the room and slipped into the hallway. Amber and Nathan plowed into her.

"Seraphina!" Amber exclaimed. "Stormtroopers are storming the base! They're looking for something."

Seraphina pushed herself off the floor. "Maybe we can escape in a ship."

The group raced down the halls; surprisingly no Stormtroopers saw them. They made it to the _Millennium Falcon_ and quickly boarded the ship. Stormtroopers flooded the hanger but with all the chaos, no one noticed the family getting on the ancient ship. Seraphina took a seat in the pilot's chair and powered up the ship. Ben sat down next to her while Rey sat behind Seraphina.

The ship hummed to life and lifted slowly off the ground. Stormtroopers began firing at the _Millennium Falcon_. Most of the shots missed by several feet while others got lucky and managed to hit the _Falcon_ but did not cause any severe damage.

Seraphina flew the ship into the atmosphere before jumping into hyperspace. The blue streaks were a welcome sight to see.

"Endor, here we come." Amber said.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This is the longest chapter that I've done yet. What did you guys think? The song that I listened to while writing the first half of this was _Without You_ by for King & Country. During the second half of writing this extra long chapter, I listened to _The Force Awakens Soundtrack_.**

 **I have a couple of questions for you. Who is your favorite character from my _Star Wars_ story? Who is your favorite _Star Wars_ character? What color lightsaber would you want? Who is your favorite droid? And if you have any character creations that you want me to add in this story, PM me so that I can add them.**

 **My favorite characters from my stories are Amber and Seraphina. My favorite _Star Wars_ character is Rey. I would want a blue or white lightsaber. If not that, then I would want mine to be the colors of fire. My favorite droid is BB-8. He is the cutest droid in _Star Wars_ history! XD**

 **While watching _The Force Awakens_ for the eighth time, my sister who created Amber, said, "Stormtroopers can only hit something for plot convenience." She said this when Poe Dameron's ship was hit on Jakku. My mom, dad, and I could not stop laughing.**

 **While talking about the _Star Wars_ movies with my dad, I had told my dad something about _Return of the Jedi_. My other sister whom we call Pinkie Pie because of her energy and messed up tastebuds, said, "Wait, _Return of the Jedi_? Who was the Jedi that returned?"**

 **I said, "Luke Skywalker."**

 **And she said, "Where did he go?"**

 **As you can imagine, we all laughed.**

 **Also, tell me what your theories are for Rey, Kylo Ren (or Ben), and the others. Personally, I think that Rey will be a Skywalker. That would make she and Ben cousins.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	9. Tantrum

**Author's Note**

 **I am so sorry it took so long to update. I had a huge case of writer's block and whenever I thought about or tried writing this chapter, my brain would start choking. I kept telling myself, "Breann, go write that chapter." I was slow in writing it due to the major case of brain choke that I had.**

 **Again, I am so terribly sorry that it took forever for me to post this. But please enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Tantrum**

Endor seemed to be an abandoned planet. The _Millennium Falcon_ touched down two miles from the Ewoks' village. When the group arrived there though, no Ewoks were present. Those who were Force-sensitive felt as though their entire species had been wiped out.

Two hours later, more Resistance pilots landed on Endor. Thirty people total had arrived at the village. Ben placed a bacta patch on Rey's arm wound. Seraphina watched as the Resistance members begin creating a perimeter around the area. Leia glanced at the homes the Ewoks had once inhabited.

Luke put his arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay, Leia. I'm sure that whatever happened to those fuzzy creatures, they put up a fight."

Leia only nodded, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Everyone find a Ewok home and get some rest."

Nobody argued there. Seraphina climbed the wooden ladder up to a series of criss-crossing wooden walkways. She entered one of the Ewok homes, having to duck to get through the doorway due to how small the entrance was. The inside was cozy with enough room to stand up. A cot was in the corner of the main room. Wicker baskets sat in the opposite corner. Most were filled were with various fruits. Seraphina, exhausted, lay down on the cot and in no time fell asleep.

* * *

It was difficult for Josh to find an empty Ewok home. He ducked under the doorway of the seventh hut that he had checked to see if it was empty. He was greeted with warmth and the sounds of contented breathing. He glanced at the cot in the corner and saw Seraphina breathing deeply, fast asleep.

She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. Josh couldn't help but stare at her. Her brown hair that was usually pulled back into a tight braid was loose and fell around her. Josh crept over to her and sat down next to the low bed. She shifted in her sleep, a sigh escaping her lips.

Josh recalled the times where she would fall asleep at night in the safety of the small makeshift camp when they were on missions with their old masters. At night, the Jedi Masters would tell the two Padawans stories about the Jedi in the past and the wars that had raged on for years. Josh loved hearing about the famous Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Rey Skywalker, and Ben Solo.

Seraphina had been fascinated by her ancestors. She had once said that she wished she could have met Masters Yoda and Windu. On clear nights, she would point out the different patterns the stars made in the sky. She would be able to tell where the different systems were and what planets were in them. They would chat for hours on end and then Seraphina would fall asleep next to him, the activities of the day making her exhausted.

When she turned ten, Josh had started developing a crush on her. He tried to push the feeling aside. He was supposed to become a Jedi. He couldn't have these feelings if he was going to be a Jedi Knight. Unfortunately, rather than those emotions fading, they grew stronger. He did his best to hide it but Josh was sure that Master Kyron could sense his struggle.

Then the voice came, telling him that it was alright to have these feelings towards his best friend. _But if you become a Jedi, you cannot have these feelings. Leave the Jedi Order and join me._ The voice had echoed in his head.

That had led to Josh turning to the Dark Side. At first, Josh had begun regretting his decision. He was on the Dark Side and could have emotions, but now he couldn't see the person he loved. Eventually, those thoughts left and Josh accepted his place with the First Order. Then he had seen Seraphina again. And the pull to the light had gotten so much stronger.

He placed a hand on her forehead and gently brushed the strands of hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful and calm. Nothing like the warrior that she was. But Josh knew better. She had a warrior side of her. She fought for what she believed in, no matter what people said. That was admirable. She didn't let people get to her. She chose to stand out of the crowd rather than fit in.

Josh loved her for that. She was strong and brave. Nothing could keep her down. He then noticed the colorful band of strings wrapping around her right wrist. The blue, green, and white strings were woven together to form a bracelet. Josh remembered that bracelet all too well. He had given it to her after all. It was a gift for when she had created her lightsaber back when they were both Padawans. He couldn't believe that she still had it.

She stirred as Josh ran his knuckles along her cheek and jaw line. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Josh. Sitting up, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Josh nodded. "I was just looking for an empty hut and I found you here."

"I think the hut next to mine is empty."

"I'll check it out." Josh promised. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"That's alright." Seraphina lay back down in the cot and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're here."

Soon, Seraphina fell asleep. Josh smiled and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Seraphina."

He went outside and walked into the hut next to Seraphina's. Nobody was in it. Josh collapsed on the cot and in no time, fell asleep.

* * *

The red lightsaber sailed over Seraphina's head. She didn't flinch even though the lightsaber that had passed over her head was only a few centimeters from touching her. She could feel the heat of the saber on her scalp as it passed by. It hit the wall behind her, creating large burning gashes. The saber continued to swing. Sparks flew, raining around Seraphina but she still didn't move.

She sat quietly on the floor, her legs folded under her and her hands in her lap. Her head was down and her eyes were closed. She listened to the lightsaber as it ripped through the air, destroying almost everything in the room.

When the sounds died down, Seraphina opened her eyes and looked at the figure towering over her. Josh was breathing heavily; sweat dripping down the sides of his face and his right hand clutching his saber. His eyes, which had momentarily turned yellow, only a few seconds ago, were green now.

Seraphina stayed silent, knowing that one wrong word could make him angry all over again. She should have known that Josh wouldn't change overnight. He was still suffering. Josh focused on Seraphina, who was still on the ground, looking calmly up at him. While her face was expressionless, her eyes held the tiniest trace of fear and sadness.

Josh dropped to his knees next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She flinched a little, hoping that Josh had not noticed the reflex. He did and his thoughts began to race. _Does she not trust me anymore? Of course she doesn't; I just got angry for… I can't even remember why I became angry. I wouldn't be surprised if she wants nothing to do with me now._

Seraphina gently placed a hand on Josh's cheek, startling him out of his thoughts. "Josh… I still trust you. I want you to change. It'll be difficult but I'm giving up on you. I love you."

Josh felt tears begin to form in his eyes. _I could've killed her in my anger. My saber barely missed her head. One wrong move… and she would've been dead. She just sat there… and didn't do anything to get away from me._

"I'll always be here for you." She promised. "I love you with all my heart. I can tell you want to change. I see it in the way you act around me and how gentle you are with me. I'm not going to abandon you. Especially when you start to struggle."

Josh nodded and tears began to streak down his cheeks. Seraphina pulled him close as he cried. She was reminded of the time when Josh had held her while she was crying on the Star Destroyer. That was when she realized two things. One: her best friend was somewhere in the man calling himself Amaro. And two: that she was in love with that man.

"Thank you." Josh whispered. "I… I'll try my best to get control of my anger. I don't want to accidentally hurt you if I suddenly have another tantrum."

Seraphina smiled. "As a wise old Jedi master used to say, 'Do or do not, there is no try'."

Josh smiled and pulled away. "Thank you, Master Yoda." He laughed rolling his eyes. Seraphina playfully punched his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

Seraphina couldn't help but laugh. "Because I felt like it."

Josh glared at his friend and shoved her. Seraphina fell over onto the ground, still laughing. Seraphina stood up and grabbed Josh's hand, dragging him towards the door of his hut. "Come on." She said eagerly, stepping outside.

"Where are we- Ow!" Josh exclaimed, hitting his head above the door.

"Sorry…" Seraphina apologized. There were times when she forgot that he was much taller than she was. "Now come on!"

"Where are we going?" Josh asked, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

"You'll see." Seraphina said with a playful grin. She led the way down the wooden ladder that leaned against the top of the walkways and touched the grass below. Once Josh had reached the bottom, she grabbed his hand again and half dragged him away from the huts.

They walked for a good while. "Seraphina," Josh said. "Where are we going?"

Seraphina stopped suddenly, causing Josh to run into her. She fell over from the impact and into a field of soft green grass. Josh towered over her and extended a hand to help her up. "Are you okay?"

Seraphina nodded and grabbed his hand. But instead of him helping her up, she pulled him down into the grass beside her. "Hey!" he exclaimed landing next to her.

Seraphina grinned at him. "Remember when we used to do this all the time?"

Josh nodded, gazing at the clouds. "Well… as often as we could anyways."

Seraphina stared at the patterns that the clouds made. "I used to enjoy doing this."

Josh turned his head to the right to look at her. "And you don't enjoy it now?"

Seraphina laughed. "Of course I enjoy it. It's been so long since I did this though. After you left, I stopped doing this. I forgot how much I missed it." Tears started to form in her eyes and one slid down her cheek. "I couldn't help but think of you every time I tried to relax in the grass. It hurt. I missed you so much."

Josh propped himself up on his elbows and gently wiped the tear away. "I promise you, Seraphina that I will not leave you again. I won't hurt you like I did all those years ago."

Seraphina touched his hand and leaned into the touch, kissing the heel of his hand. "Thank you." She looked back up at the clouds. "This is exactly like the last time we did this."

"Well… almost exactly the same." Josh said. He reached over and, before Seraphina could stop him, snatched the hair band that secured the end of her braid out of her hair. The braid immediately began to unravel, her long brown hair spilling down to the middle of her back.

"Hey! Give it back!" Seraphina protested.

Josh moved his arm away when she reached for the band. "I don't think so. Wear your hair down for once. If I recall correctly, your hair was down when we last did this."

Seraphina rolled her eyes but didn't try to retrieve the band again. "If I recall correctly, the only reason my hair was down was because my hair band broke. Otherwise my hair would have been in a braid."

Josh grinned mischievously. "Well in that case," he stretched the band until it snapped. "There. Now you can't braid your hair."

Seraphina glared at him. "You are so immature at times."

"Thank you for noticing." Josh said with a grin.

They stayed in the field for hours, talking about everything and nothing. It felt good for them to be in each other's company. When the sun began to set and the stars started appearing in the dark blue sky, Josh pulled Seraphina closer to him. Neither of them wanted to head back to the Resistance just yet. Instead, they stayed out in the field as long as they could.

Seraphina rested her head on Josh's shoulder while he talked and pointed out constellations. She eventually began to doze off, feeling warm and safe in her friend's embrace. "Josh," she whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Seraphina whispered before falling asleep.

"I love you, too." Josh whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I am sorry that this chapter wasn't all that exciting. Hopefully the next one will be better.**

 **My question for you this time is would you want to be a Sith or a Jedi? Maybe even a Gray Jedi?**

 **I honestly don't know which one I would be. Definitely not a Sith. Maybe a Gray Jedi? I like having emotions but I don't want to have anger all the time or be on the Dark Side.**

 **And, again, I need more characters. So PM message me your character creations.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	10. The Deal

**The Deal**

Josh woke up with a start, causing Seraphina to stir in her sleep. Josh looked up at the starry night sky. He realized that they were still out in the field on Endor. They had both fallen asleep looking at the stars and talking.

Seraphina stirred and opened her eyes, blinking several times. She felt strong arms wrapped around her and her head was resting on Josh's chest. She lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes were open and he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Josh answered quickly.

Seraphina tried to sit up but Josh's arms were wrapped firmly around her waist. "Mind letting go?"

Josh complied and Seraphina sat up and looked around. Her eyes fixed on something in the distance. Josh sat up and looked in the direction she was looking. Orange and yellow lights could be seen from across the terrain. A dark cloud rose up from the lights and blotted out the stars.

"It's coming from the village." Seraphina said, standing up. "That can't be good."

Josh stood up and grabbed her hand, both of them running towards the village. Josh pulled her behind a bush and they crouched down, watching what was happening. Huts were on fire and several Stormtroopers rounded up Resistance pilots in the center of the village. Two figures clad in black and wearing masks dragged a kicking woman towards a man also dressed in black and standing near one of the First Order shuttles. Seraphina gasped when she recognized the woman.

"Mom," she whispered.

The men in black threw her onto the ground in front of the other man. "Lord Sethtis, this is Rey Skywalker."

Josh tensed at the name Sethtis. The man who the other one had called Sethtis knelt down in front of Rey. "So this is the famed Jedi Master who defeated Supreme Leader Snoke and turned Kylo Ren away from the Dark Side." Sethtis' mask made his voice sound robotic.

Rey didn't answer but continued to glare at the man's boots. Sethtis turned to the other two men. "Put her onboard the ship and see if there are any other Jedi."

The men nodded and they grabbed Rey's arms, dragging her onboard the shuttle. Seraphina began to get up, but Josh pulled her back down. She didn't scream but she cried. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as Josh held her close.

 _I can't lose them again._ She said through their bond.

 _I know._ Josh whispered. Seraphina balled her hands into fists and buried her head in his chest. _We'll rescue them. I promise._

Seraphina only nodded. Josh suddenly tensed and Seraphina looked up. Sethtis was slowly approaching their hiding place. Josh grabbed her hand and they darted into the shadows of the trees before anyone could see them. Josh weaved in and out of the trees, dragging Seraphina with him. When they were a good distance away, Josh stopped.

"Who is that?" Seraphina asked, gasping for breath.

"Sethtis is someone I used to train with. Abaddon had been training several Force-sensitive people to become Sith lords. I was his best student which was why I ended leading the First Order as well as the others that were trained with me. Sethtis and I were always striving to be the best. He began to resent me when Abaddon declared that I was to be the leader of the First Order." Josh explained.

"So he's looking for you?"

"Most likely," Josh said, placing his hands on his knees, gasping. "I left the First Order. That makes me a traitor and the punishment is death."

 _SNAP!_ Seraphina and Josh both whirled around to see Sethtis standing a good seven feet behind them with his hand on a black lightsaber hilt. Several other black figures circled the pair.

"When I was notified that you had left the First Order I almost didn't believe it. Alarick had said you left the Order for a mere _girl_. Though now I see why you abandoned the First Order for her. She is beautiful." Sethtis said, igniting his saber. The red blade appeared on either end of the hilt. Not many Sith lords used double-bladed sabers.

Josh protectively put himself between Seraphina and Sethtis, keeping his hand on his lightsaber hilt.

The other figures also brought out their weapons: red lightsabers. Seraphina tightened her grip on her own lightsaber, not igniting it just yet. She and Josh stood back-to-back, ready to fight.

When the men charged at the pair, Josh and Seraphina turned their sabers on. Red crashed against white raising a shower of sparks. Josh and Sethtis struck at each other, all too familiar with each other's fighting styles. Seraphina was on the retreating and defending side of her deadly dance with the others.

Sethtis didn't hold back while fighting Josh. "Don't tell me the girl made you weak, Amaro."

Josh didn't respond and continued to block the deadly saber. He glanced at Seraphina from time-to-time where she stood surrounded by Sethtis' men off to Josh's left. She had her white lightsabers in her hands and she was doing her best to fend off the dark Force-users. One of them raised his hand towards Seraphina while she was blocking an enemy's lightsaber. Her blue eyes widened in shock and she flew into a tree, her sabers deactivating as she fell to the ground.

"Seraphina!" Josh yelled. While distracted, Sethtis grazed his left arm and kicked him in the stomach, sending him falling backwards.

Josh glared at the man standing over him. The last thing Josh saw was Seraphina being dragged by two of Sethtis' men and dropped on the ground next to him. Then he blacked out, tired and in pain from the fight that lasted longer than it felt.

* * *

When Seraphina woke up, she was laying on a big black bed in a room. _What happened?_ She thought and then the events of last night came flooding back into her mind.

 _Josh?_ She tried to use their bond but something wasn't right. Their bond was still there but it was almost like something was keeping her from using it.

She stood up from the bed and walked over to a nearby window that showed the stars, planets, and the blackness of space. The door to her room opened but she didn't turn around to see who it was. Through the Force she could sense it was Sethtis. He stood behind her and Seraphina did her best to ignore him.

"What are you thinking about?" he suddenly asked her, his mask distorting his voice.

Seraphina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Why don't you look into my head and find out?"

Two seconds later, Seraphina felt a cold and dark presence enter her head. She didn't resist but instead let him in. Soon afterwards though, the presence receded. Seraphina could feel the annoyance coming off of Sethtis and she did her best not to smirk.

"You were thinking of Amaro."

"Josh." Seraphina said quickly. "His name is Josh."

" _Josh_ ," Sethtis sneered. "Fine. I have an offer for you… Seraphina is it?"

"What is your offer?" Seraphina asked, slightly curious.

"If you join the Dark Side and pledge your allegiance to the First Order then I will let your friends and family go free."

Seraphina's mind began racing. _He would let them all go if I joined the First Order?_ "Why would you do something like that?"

"Well for one, I'm a generous man **(I am rolling my eyes right now at that statement. And I'm the one who wrote it! Suuure you are Sethtis.)**. Two, you're extremely strong in the Force. You could be of great use to me."

She should have known that the reason he wanted her by his side was because of her power. "What about Josh?"

"What about him? He is to be executed for treason."

"I-I'll join… _if_ you let Josh go free with the others."

Seraphina couldn't see Sethtis' face behind his mask and because she refused to turn around, but she was pretty sure that he was rolling his eyes. "Fine, I accept your terms. I'll order my men to put them in a ship and send them away."

"And one more thing," Seraphina said. "I want to say goodbye."

"Make it quick."

Sethtis escorted Seraphina to the prison cells. She immediately spotted Josh in the nearest cell. She ran to it and Sethtis opened the cell, allowing her in. Josh didn't look up from glaring at the floor. Seraphina smirked and crossed her arms. "Why is it that whenever we get separated, I find you in a cell?"

Josh's head jerked up at the sound of her voice and he rushed forward. He pulled her into a hug, relishing in the warmth that her touch brought. Josh had been so worried about her. Their connection hadn't been working and he had started to panic.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Josh asked, inspecting her arms for any injuries.

Seraphina pulled her arm away. "I'm fine. He's letting you and the others go."

Josh furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"I made a deal with him." Seraphina said, looking down.

"What was the deal?"

"If I stay here and join the First Order, he'll let you and the others go free."

"Seraphina, no!" Josh exclaimed grabbing her hands. "That's a horrible deal! I would rather rot in a cell than see you with him!"

Seraphina shook her head slowly, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry but I didn't want you to be a prisoner here. My family also needs to be free."

"But what about you, Seraphina? If you stay here, you'll be a prisoner of the Dark Side."

"I'm willing to sacrifice my freedom and wants for the galaxy. Mom, Ben, Luke, all of them need to help the galaxy and they can't do that from inside a cell. Promise me that you'll look after them." Her eyes were pleading with him to promise her this.

"Seraphina, I can't leave you here. I can't just-" Josh was cut off by Seraphina's lips on his. When she began pulling away, Josh leaned into the kiss.

Seraphina finally broke the kiss and looked at him with pleading blue eyes. "Please… promise me you'll protect them."

"I promise." Josh whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered sadly, looking down. Sethtis grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Josh.

"If you're done…" Sethtis growled behind the mask. "We have things we have to do."

Seraphina glanced at Josh as two Stormtroopers led him in the opposite direction. _I love you._ She said through their bond, hoping that he could hear her.

 _I love you, too. Please be careful. And I promise; I will see you again someday._

Seraphina was led to a training room very similar to the one where she and Josh had trained when he was Amaro. Sethtis removed his mask revealing blonde hair and green eyes. "First thing's first," he said, turning to Seraphina. "You're name is no longer Seraphina. You're name will now be Zillah." He tossed Seraphina her lightsaber. "Now, show me what you can do."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Seraphina and Josh finally lip-hugged (if any of you have seen _Aliens in the Attic_ then you know what I mean)! The kiss was hard for me to write since I don't write any romance at all.**

 **Tell me what you think of the story so far.**

 **Sethtis means "darkness" and Zillah means "shadow".**

 **My sister, the one who created Amber, read that part about the kiss and freaked out. She even acted like Amber Solo which gave me an idea for how Amber will act in the next chapter. Hehehe.**

 **My question for you is if you could have any Force power, what would it be?**

 **Mine would probably be telekinesis or telepathy. It would most likely be telekinesis.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	11. Years Spent Apart from You

**Years Spent Apart from You**

It had been seven years since Seraphina had last seen Josh. She missed him so much. She was seventeen when she had made a deal with Sethtis, the new leader of the First Order. Now she was twenty-four.

Her life with the First Order was never boring but she wished more than anything that she could see Josh again. After a week of being with the First Order, Sethtis had made her join the Dark Knights, a group of dark Force-users, similar to the Knights of Ren, and a man named Agni led them.

Seraphina had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her hair had grown out longer and it now reached her waist. She still wore it in a braid. Her usual white-colored clothing had been replaced with a black knee-length skirt, black leggings, black boots, a black tank top, and a black cloak with a hood. Seraphina had refused to wear a mask so Sethtis gave her a cloak to wear instead. She was one of his favorite Knights. Seraphina was powerful but she didn't let the power go to her head.

Seraphina was lying in her cot staring at the candle that burned in the lantern. It reminded her of the light that still lived inside of her. Someone walked into the tent that the Knights were using. Seraphina recognized him instantly. It was Diomedes, the second in command of the Knights.

"Get up." He ordered her. "Lord Sethtis has requested to see us."

Seraphina groaned but got up out of the cot. She hated it when Sethtis would want to see the Knights. Because it would result in him questioning her about the missions she was sent on and how the other Knights were treating her. She tried to hide her bond with Josh from Sethtis but she suspected that he knew it was still there. She had a bond with the enemy.

Josh was on her mind a lot. During training she would think of their sparring sessions. When she looked at a field of grass or glanced at the night sky filled with stars, she would remember the nights where they stretched out onto the green carpet of grass and would talk while watching those twinkling balls of fire. She missed her friend terribly.

Seraphina pulled on her boots before slipping into the cloak. Her lightsaber hilt hung from her belt. It was still the same design as the one she had made seven years prior but Sethtis had ordered her to replace her white kyber crystal with a synthetic red one. While the color red was beautiful, she hated having that color for her lightsaber. It only reminded her of whose side she was on.

Seraphina joined the other Knights outside of the tent. They looked scary in their black robes and masks. Each of them had a red lightsaber that they had created. Seraphina was the youngest among them but she was also the most experienced and powerful. They quickly boarded a shuttle and she sat in silence as the ship neared the First Order's new base.

Seraphina tested her bond with Josh. It was still there but it was faint. She often tried to communicate with Josh through the bond but he never answered. Sometimes she wondered if he even got her messages.

The ship landed smoothly on the landing pad and the ramp lowered. Seraphina followed after the other Knights out onto the surface of Mustafar. Sweat began to form on Seraphina's brow and she resisted the urge to wipe it off. They walked into a building and Seraphina immediately spotted Sethtis sitting on what looked like a throne. She and the other Knights knelt down in front of Sethtis.

"You wished to see us, sir?" Agni asked, still kneeling.

"Yes," Sethtis said. His voice always caused shivers to run down Seraphina's back. "You will take the Knights to Naboo. All of them but one. You may go now."

They all stood and began walking out when Sethtis said, "Zillah, I would like to have a word with you."

Seraphina froze as the other Knights hurried past her. She turned around to face Sethtis. "Sir?"

"You will not be going to Naboo with the others. You will remain here."

"Yes, sir." Seraphina looked down at the ground.

Sethtis stood up and walked over to her. He gently placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. "You are disappointed, Zillah?"

"It's just that… it's been almost two months since I've been on a mission."

Sethtis chuckled. He rarely ever laughed and when he did, that was usually good news. It meant he was in a good mood and that he was less likely to shoot someone with lightening. "I have my reasons for keeping you here."

"Yes, sir."

"A Stormtrooper will escort you to your quarters. I will see you later tonight."

Seraphina bowed and left the room. A Stormtrooper showed her to her room. He seemed nervous and for a good reason. She was very powerful and the troopers had heard rumors that she might end up becoming Sethtis' second-in-command.

Once inside, Seraphina leaned against the closed door and removed her hood. She sank to the floor and took a shaky breath.

 _Josh?_ Seraphina whispered. She tried again, louder this time. _Josh?_

Silence.

A tear slid down her cheek. _Please, Josh, if you can hear me, I need you to answer. I need you now more than ever._

Nothing. Seraphina pulled her knees up to her chest and continued to cry. Ever since the day that she chosen to stay in order to save her family, Josh had been silent and wouldn't talk to her.

Seraphina stood up and moved to the bed. She laid down under the black comforter and closed her eyes, still crying. _I miss you, Josh._ She drifted into unconsciousness as dreams flooded her mind.

 _Josh?_ A voice whispered. Josh blinked, gazing out at the swampy landscape of Dagobah. Had he imagined that voice?

 _Josh._ The voice said again, louder this time. Was that-?

"Seraphina?" Josh whispered out loud. It had been seven years since he had last seen his friend.

 _Please, Josh, if you can hear me, I need you to answer. I need you now more than ever._

Josh felt tears well up in his eyes. He was tempted to talk to her through their bond. But he had to be careful. She could just be trying to contact him so that he would give away their location. Josh shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus on meditating.

 _I miss you, Josh._ She whispered.

Josh felt a tear slide down his cheek and he brushed it away with his hand. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling the Force. Images flooded his mind, making him feel dizzy.

A girl sat against a black door, hugging her knees to her chest and crying. She had long brown hair pulled into a braid and bright blue eyes filled with tears. Josh gasped when he recognized her.

"Seraphina?" Josh whispered.

She wore all black and her lightsaber hilt hung at her belt. Josh crouched down next to her. "Seraphina?"

Seraphina didn't answer but moved to the bed. She pulled back the black covers and climbed into the bed. _I miss you, Josh._ She thought.

Josh sat down beside her as she drifted into sleep. He knew this was a Force vision of what was happening right now. He watched her as she slept. She was twenty-four now and he was twenty-six. Josh was sure that Sethtis had managed to convince Seraphina to hate him. But he couldn't bring himself to believe that.

Despite being with the First Order for seven years, Josh could easily tell that she wasn't entirely consumed by the darkness. Josh reached out to push the stray strands of hair out of her face. Then he remembered that he wasn't actually there. Nevertheless, he tried to touch her, surprised that he could actually feel her. She stirred in her sleep and blinked her eyes open. She gasped and sat up when she saw Josh.

"Josh?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes. "Please tell me my eyes aren't playing tricks on me." She opened her eyes and reached out to grab Josh's hand. Her eyes widened and a smile spread on her face. "Josh! You're here!"

She tackled him in a hug, surprising him. He didn't expect this and fell off the bed with Seraphina still clinging to him. Seraphina laughed and tried to push herself up from the ground but she was too busy laughing that she couldn't do it. She rolled onto her back and gasped for breath, still laughing now and then.

Josh laughed with her, rolling onto his side to look at her. His heart skipped a few beats before beginning to pound again. "You haven't changed in the seven years we were apart."

Seraphina smiled brightly at him shifting to her side. "I missed you so much." Tears were forming in her eyes.

Josh gently brushed a tear away. "I missed you, too."

"I'm so sorry I left you. I couldn't bear to see you and my family in cells. I knew that Sethtis would do almost anything to get me to join him, though."

"So you chose to join the First Order as long as we were safe." Josh summed up.

Seraphina nodded. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Josh."

"Do you know what Sethtis is planning?"

"He's sending the Knights to Naboo. I don't know what the reason is, though."

"When are you leaving for Naboo?"

"I'm not going. Sethtis said he had a reason for me not going. I wish I knew the reason."

"I'm sure that he'll reveal it in time. What planet are you on?"

"Mustafar," she said.

"Hmm," Josh mused. "That's a little odd but I'll have to think about it. Have you seen Alarick yet?"

Seraphina nodded. "He showed up three months after I joined the Order. He was extremely angry and annoyed. He had me pinned to a wall with three Stormtroopers under his command aiming their blasters at me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't worried about getting shot by the Stormtroopers since I know they can't hit anything. But Alarick had a blaster aimed at my chest. And I'm pretty sure Alarick can hit his target."

"What happened?"

"Sethtis happened. He ordered Alarick to leave me alone. But every time he sees me, I can feel his hate coming off of him."

"Are you okay?" Josh asked.

Seraphina nodded and then paused before shaking her head. "Did you hear me when I tried to reach out to you?"

"Yes," Josh admitted.

Seraphina sat up and glared at him. "Then why didn't you answer?"

"I wasn't sure if you had actually gone to the Dark Side or not."

Seraphina stood up and walked several paces away from him. "I was so lonely! I thought that talking to you would help with some of the pain."

Josh stood up and began walking over to her. "Seraphina, I'm so sorry. I was trying to protect your family."

Tears slid down Seraphina's cheeks. "I missed you so much. I tried so many times to at least get some confirmation that you at least heard my cries."

Josh wrapped his arms around Seraphina in a hug. "I really am sorry. At first I thought I was imagining your voice in my head because I missed you. I could barely feel our bond. When I realized that you were trying to contact me, I didn't know what to do."

Seraphina leaned into him, accepting the hug. "You give good hugs." She said. Josh chuckled. "I know that you try to act powerful and tough, but deep down, you're really cuddly."

Josh laughed, making Seraphina smile. "I'm cuddly? That's the first time I've ever heard that."

"Well there's a first for everything, isn't there?"

"I suppose so."

"I don't want to be here anymore." Seraphina whispered. "I want to be with you and the others."

"I know, Seraphina. I want to be with you, too. Did I tell you that Amber tried to kill me when she found out that you weren't going to come with us that day you decided to stay with the First Order?"

Seraphina laughed. "I'm not really surprised."

"If Ben hadn't knocked her out I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"It's been seven years. Does Amber trust you yet?"

"If by 'trust me' you mean that she has faith that I will try and run from her every time she ignites her lightsaber to attack me, then yes."

"That's not what I meant."

Josh sighed. "I know what you meant. No, she doesn't fully trust me. She trusts me enough to let me walk behind her. That's a start."

Seraphina laughed again. "How many times has she tried to kill you?"

"Hmm… about nine times a week." He pretended to look at a watch on his wrist. "Looks like I'll be late for the regular lunchtime attack."

Seraphina smiled and pulled away from the hug. "You got taller." She noted. "Why are you always taller than me?"

Josh smirked. "Maybe you're just short."

Seraphina scoffed. "Short?"

"You are several inches shorter than I am."

Seraphina crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Can we stop talking about how short I am?"

"Fine," Josh sighed. "But I was enjoying the chance to tease you."

"You used to do that all the time when we were Padawans! That went on for four years. Don't you think that was long enough?"

Josh rolled his eyes upward in thought before smirking. "No, it's not."

Seraphina rolled her eyes. "You are such a boy."

"Maybe," Josh said, shrugging his shoulders. "Get used to it, Seraphina. I haven't gotten to tease anyone since I was thirteen. You were the last one I had the pleasure of teasing."

"I suppose I could get used to you and all of your terrible jokes and teasing." Seraphina said stepping towards him.

"Terrible jokes? Should I tell you one?"

"Please don't," Seraphina begged.

"I'll take that as a yes." Josh said with a grin.

"Josh Aland, don't tell me any of the jokes that you did when we were kids."

"What is the inside temperature of a Taun-Taun?"

"Josh…"

"Give up?"

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to hate the answer?" Seraphina sighed. "I don't know Josh. What is the inside temperature of a Taun-Taun?"

" _Luke_ -warm." Josh began to laugh. Seraphina punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"He could have died if it weren't for Han."

"Okay, okay, how about this one? Why can't you ask Yoda to lend you money?"

"Oh, boy. Why?"

"He's always a little short."

Seraphina rolled her eyes. "Have you been hanging out around Poe?"

"Guilty."

"Ah, that explains it. Your jokes have gotten worse."

"My jokes have not gotten worse." Josh protested.

"Really? Then come up with a better joke."

"Okay, what about this one? What do you get when you cross a cookie with Chewbacca?"

"What?"

"A chocolate chip Wookie!"

Seraphina smiled and chuckled. "That was kind of funny. A lot better than your other jokes."

"You just don't have a very good sense of humor."

"I have a great sense of humor. Your jokes are just terrible."

"Uh-huh."

"How did you get here by the way?"

"I was meditating and then I found myself here."

"I was asleep. That means that you're not actually here. This is a dream." Seraphina said sadly, looking down at the ground.

Josh gently touched her chin and tilted her head upwards. "I'm just happy I get to see you again." He gently pressed his lips against hers.

Seraphina stiffened for a moment, not expecting that to happen but then relaxed and returned the kiss. When Josh pulled away, Seraphina grinned. "Imagine what would happen if Amber found out about the kiss."

Josh turned pale. "If she finds out, I'm dead."

Seraphina laughed and hugged Josh again. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I hope so." Josh said, stroking her hair. The colors in the room began to fade. "You're waking up. I'll see you again soon, Seraphina. I promise."

Josh opened his eyes, noticing the darkness. He was pretty sure it was morning when he had begun meditating. Had he really been meditating all day?

"Josh! It's dinnertime! Let's go!" Amber called from several paces behind him.

Josh stood up. "I'm coming!"

"You were meditating for a long time."

"I managed to see Seraphina."

"You did?! How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's just lonely."

"And let me guess… you comforted her?"

Josh nodded. "She tackled me in a hug and then got angry, and then cried, and then complained about my jokes, and then hugged me again, and then after we kissed she-"

"Wait a second!" Amber held up her hand for him to stop. "You kissed her?!"

 _Oh, boy._ Josh thought, realizing his mistake.

Amber ignited her saber and turned to Josh. _Oh my stars, I'm dead._

Josh ran as fast as he could with Amber chasing behind him, her saber still on. Josh had pulled ahead of her and when he reached the campsite he placed his hands on his knees and gasped for breath.

"Josh, are you alright?" Poe asked.

Josh shook his head. "Amber… saber…"

"Say no more." Finn interrupted. "I understand."

"Josh!" Amber yelled and Josh took off running again with Amber following close behind.

Ben and Rey watched the two run, Amber's saber sometimes missing Josh by only a few inches. "Do you think we should-" Rey started.

"No." Ben said quickly, cutting his cousin off. "I'm not getting involved in that fight."

"What do you think Josh did to make Amber so angry?" Rey asked.

"Does Josh even have to do anything?" Poe countered.

"Poe's right. Amber doesn't really need a reason to try and kill him." Finn added.

Luke and Leia emerged from the trees and watched Josh and Amber for a moment before looking at Ben and Rey. "You're not going to do anything?" Luke asked.

Ben shrugged. "I don't think I want to get involved in this fight."

"So you're just going to let Amber try and kill Josh?" Leia asked.

Ben watched them for another minute before answering, "No, but I don't want to interfere just yet. She nearly took my arm off last time I tried to stop her."

Rey rolled her eyes and stood up. When Josh ran by, Rey quickly stepped in Amber's path, causing the young girl to halt. "Amber, that's enough."

"Fine," Amber sighed, deactivating her lightsaber and she sat next to her father. "Josh managed to get in touch with Seraphina and then he kissed her."

"He did what?!" Rey asked.

Josh had his hands on his knees and was trying to catch his breath. "When she chose to stay with the First Order, she kissed me first."

"Can I kill him now?" Amber asked.

"No," Ben and Rey answered at the same time.

"Is there any way we can get Seraphina away from the First Order?" Amber asked. "What planet is she on?"

"Mustafar," Josh answered, collapsing on the ground.

"Then we'll go there, attack, and get her out." Amber said as if it were that simple.

Ben looked up at the stars. "That might work. Of course we'll need to go undercover. Finn, Poe, Josh, Amber, and Luke can go as Stormtroopers and Rey, Leia, and I can go as radar technicians or something like that."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that you're going as Matt."

"Okay, I won't tell you that I'm going as Matt." Ben said with a smile. "Anyways, that should work."

"I love how you say _should_." Rey said.

"If anything happens, then we fight our way out with lightsabers and blasters."

"You were part of the First Order. You know they're harder to fool than that." Rey pointed out.

"Maybe, but the leaders of the First Order have never been very bright. Take Hux for example."

Amber snickered before Poe elbowed her in the ribs. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It's better than no plan." Luke sighed.

"I say we go for it." Finn said.

"Agreed," Leia chimed in.

Amber nodded. "If I get to take down a couple of Stormtroopers and rescue Seraphina then I'm in."

"It won't be so easy." Josh added. "We have to watch out for Sethtis. According to Seraphina, the Knights are heading for Naboo tomorrow while she stays on Mustafar with Sethtis."

"We leave first thing tomorrow then." Poe replied. "We want to make sure the Knights are gone when we get there. Otherwise, it'll be a lot harder to get Seraphina out of there. And another thing, for those of us who are dressing up as Stormtroopers and whatnot, let's not tell Seraphina who we are. There's a possibility revealing ourselves to her could ruin the mission. So, no showing Seraphina that we are her friends." Poe said, looking at Josh when he said the last sentence.

"Why are you looking at me?" Josh asked.

"No reason," Amber replied quickly.

"Get some sleep." Ben ordered. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

* * *

Seraphina slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to wake up. The first thing she noticed was the darkness in her room. The window next to the bed let in a glowing red light from the lava outside, adding to the creepy effect of the room. She slowly sat up in the bed, pushing the black blanket away from her agile form.

She pulled her black boots on and undid the messy braid, allowing the waist length brown hair to flow freely down her back. She stepped towards the door of her room and it slid open. She walked down the empty hallways, her head low as she redid her braid. Before she could secure the end of it with her rubber band, she bumped into somebody, causing her to fall down.

"My apologies." A man said, reaching down to help her up.

Seraphina took the man's hand as he pulled her up. Seraphina locked eyes with the man and instantly dropped her gaze when she realized that she had bumped into Sethtis. She bowed her head, staring at the floor. "My apologies, sir."

Sethtis smiled. "It's fine, Zillah. No harm was done. I was actually coming to look for you. The Knights are preparing to eat dinner and they would like you to join them."

Seraphina looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Is this an order or a request?" she asked cautiously.

Sethtis' smile widened and he chuckled. He held out his arm which Seraphina took. "It's a request."

Seraphina allowed Sethtis to lead her down the hallways of Mustafar. She noticed the glint of excitement in the First Order's leader's eyes. She was always glad when he was in a good mood. It was very rare to see him happy.

"Sir, why do I get the feeling that you are in a good mood?" Seraphina asked.

Sethtis glanced at her with a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "I am in a good mood and I'll tell you why later."

"Very well." Seraphina sighed. They stopped outside the cafeteria doors and they slid open. The other Knights, about eleven in all, were sitting at a long table. They stood up when Sethtis entered the room but he gestured for them to sit down. Seraphina moved to sit down near the end of the table while Sethtis took his seat at the head.

The Knights began to converse with one another while Sethtis merely listened to what they had to say, occasionally commenting on what someone had said. During most of the conversation though, he watched Seraphina who was silent and seemed to not be paying attention to what was going on.

"Sir, what are the Knights and I supposed to be doing on Naboo?" Agni asked Sethtis.

"We have a small hidden base on the planet. We received news that a few remaining members of the Resistance are on the planet. You are to go there, gather any intel you can and capture as many Resistance members as possible."

Agni nodded. "As you wish, Sir."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter from the other Knights. After dinner, Agni and Diomedes decided to have an arm wrestling contest. They battled for several minutes, both eager to gain the upper hand in the test of arm strength. Eventually, Agni won, but that was expected since he was the strongest in the group physically. Sethtis smiled as he watched Knight after Knight decide to try and beat Agni but all failed. The only one besides Sethtis who didn't try was Seraphina.

"Come on, Zillah, give it a shot!" Diomedes urged. Seraphina shook her head. The other Knights complained and said that she should at least try.

"Fine, I'll do it." Seraphina sighed. "If it'll get you guys to shut up." They cheered, ignoring her last comment.

Seraphina sat down in the chair across from Agni and they began the contest. Agni struggled to keep her from winning and Seraphina battled to beat him. Finally, Agni slammed her arm against the table, raising a sting of pain in her wrist but she tried to ignore it. The others groaned as they saw Agni win yet again.

Seraphina excused herself from the canteen after that and made her way down the hallways, finally stopping to lean against a railing outside the building. Hot air tossed her loose hair around her face. Seraphina flexed her wrist, wincing as pain stabbed at it.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. Seraphina spun around and saw Sethtis in the doorway leading into the compound.

"Yes, sir. I just needed to get some fresh air." Seraphina said. "Or as fresh as the air can be here on Mustafar."

Sethtis slowly approached Seraphina and gently grabbed her injured wrist, watching as she winced. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." Seraphina admitted. "But I'll be alright. I've been through worse."

"Yes, I know. Agni told me about the Tusken Raider incident." Sethtis said.

Seraphina's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "I… um… didn't know that you knew about that."

"I know everything that happens on your missions." Sethtis reminded her and Seraphina's face reddened even more. "Like the time when you got lost in that blizzard on Hoth."

"As I explained to Agni, sir, the Knights that I was paired up with left me alone as the blizzard began to approach. Nobody told me that that snow storm was coming." Seraphina said quickly.

Sethtis frowned. "Agni did not tell me this. Who was in the group that you were assigned to?"

"Um…" Seraphina rolled her eyes upwards in thought as her mind raced to remember the names. "Actaeon, Arihant, and Killian, I believe his name is. Why do you ask?"

"Something doesn't seem right. Agni did not tell me about that."

"Didn't you say that you knew about everything that happens on my missions?" Seraphina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously Agni did not tell me everything. I wonder why that is. He said that you had wandered away from your group."

Seraphina's expression was one of shock. "I would never abandon my group! And I'm not stupid enough to go off on my own on a planet like Hoth."

"I'll have a word with Agni about this and the three men you were assigned with. How is your wrist?" He asked, giving it a gentle squeeze and she winced.

"I'm fine." She lied.

Sethtis ignored her comment and began rubbing her wrist. At first, pain flared through Seraphina's arm but then it began to ebb, replaced by a feeling of warmth. When Sethtis removed his hand from her wrist, she flexed it, noticing that the pain was gone.

"Force healing." Seraphina whispered. "Thank you, sir."

Sethtis nodded and then gestured for them to head inside. "It's getting late and I have plans for tomorrow. You and I will be traveling."

"To where?" Seraphina asked as she followed Sethtis down the hallway.

"That is a surprise, young one." Sethtis said with a smirk.

Seraphina scowled when he called her "young one". He knew that she hated being called that name. She was twenty-four for Force sake! She stopped outside of her bedroom door. Sethtis turned to her.

"Get as much sleep as you can, Zillah." Sethtis ordered. "We will leave early in the morning."

"How early is 'early'?" Seraphina asked.

Sethtis chuckled. "You'll see when you wake up. Goodnight, Zillah." He said before walking away.

Seraphina sighed and walked into her room. She changed into a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt. She slipped under the black covers of the bed and closed her eyes, allowing her muscles to relax. Sleep overcame her and she welcomed it but hoped that dreams didn't come with the state of slumber.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I apologize for not updating sooner. I was sick the past two days and before that my great grandmother had passed and my mom went out of town for her funeral. So I babysat quite a bit this week and didn't have much time to write.**

 **So what did you guys think of this chapter?**

 **Agni means "one who is feared".**

 **Diomedes means "an evil king". I picked this name more for the word "evil".**

 **Actaeon means "a hunter".**

 **Arihant means "killer of enemies".**

 **Killian means "strife or battle".**

 **So those are five new characters I have introduced you all to. I still need more characters. Please send me your ideas. I have an idea for someone in this story but I still need more people. Please, help me out. I am hoping that I don't get writer's block while working on future chapters. In my point view, writer's block is evil! Somehow though, I manage to write despite having writer's block. If you guys don't believe that I can do that then you underestimate my power!**

 **(Sigh) _Revenge of the Sith_ memories. Like when Anakin swore to protect Padme because he had a vision of her dying and then kills her. Surprisingly, I didn't cry when Anakin killed Padme. The only _Star Wars_ movie that made me cry was _The Force Awakens_ when Han died. (Crying) I miss you Han! Now who will say, "I've got a bad feeling about this"?**

 **What is your guy's favorite _Star Wars_ movie? What is your favorite _Star Wars_ joke? I would like to know so that way I might be able to use them. What did you guy's think of Amber's reaction to Josh kissing Seraphina? I nearly died of laughter when my sister read this. She thinks that Seraphina and Josh shouldn't be together.**

 **Until later, younglings!**


	12. A Proposal

**A Proposal**

Josh studied the white Stormtrooper helmet while Finn pulled his on. "Ugh…" Finn muttered underneath the helmet.

"What?" Amber asked fastening a shoulder piece of the Stormtrooper armor into place.

"I forgot that you can't see anything out of these helmets." He said.

"It can't be that bad." Amber rolled her eyes and then put the helmet on. "I take it back. The vision is terrible. No wonder Stormtroopers can't hit anything and they always die."

Josh, Nathan, and Poe put their helmets on before being joined by Luke who was also wearing Stormtrooper armor. Rey appeared dressed in a regular radar technician's uniform. Her brown hair was pulled into a single bun. If she had worn her hair in her usual three-bun style, it would've been a dead giveaway as to who she was. Her accent could get them killed as well but there wasn't much they could do about that so Ben had told her to just try and not speak if possible.

Leia had decided not to join them in the rescue attempt. She would remain on the _Millennium Falcon_ with BB-8, R2-D2, and C-3PO. Ben walked over to the group wearing a blonde wig and glasses and he was also dressed in the same outfit as Rey. Amber couldn't help herself and laughed at her the sight of her father.

"What?" Ben asked.

Amber just kept laughing. "I'm sorry… I just- Oh my gosh, I can't breathe. So, Dad, when did you get this idea?"

"Many years ago. I ended up going undercover at the First Order to see what everyone thinks of Kylo Ren and to see how their jobs were."

"How did that go?"

"I now have new respect for what my colleagues do. Also, my cover was blown."

"You Force-choked a Stormtrooper and then sent him flying into a machine!" Poe exclaimed.

"He was being disrespectful." Ben said with a shrug.

Amber rolled her eyes behind the mask; thankfully no one could see it. "Alright let's go."

It took a while but they finally managed to land on Mustafar and get into the First Order base located there. "Alright, Rey and I will go and do technician-y stuff, you guys patrol the halls for Seraphina. And remember, you can communicate with everybody else through the Force."

Everyone nodded before breaking apart. Luke, Poe, and Amber made their way down one hall before being stopped by a Stormtrooper.

"Halt! Names!" the Stormtrooper asked.

"AL-1624," Amber said quickly.

"LK-2230," Luke responded.

"PD-1234," Poe said. The Stormtrooper nodded before ordering them to go to Section C.

Once they were out of hearing range from the trooper, Amber turned to Poe. "PD-1234?"

"Yeah, Poe Dameron and then my mind kind of blanked on the numbers so I said the first four that came to mind."

"Oh, brother."

 _How are you guys doing?_ Ben asked through the link.

 _Fine. Poe, Grandpa Luke, and I got stopped by a Stormtrooper. He wanted to know our names._ Amber explained.

 _What did you say?_ Rey asked.

 _I decided on AL-1624 while Grandpa Luke told the trooper his name was LK-2230. Poe said PD-1234._

Silence. And then they heard snickering along the bond. It was Josh.

 _PD-1234? Why 1234?_

 _I panicked!_ Poe shouted.

 _Wow, just wow._ Finn muttered. _How is it that you're calm when you're being interrogated by a Sith lord but not when a Stormtrooper asks for a fake name?_

 _I don't know._ Poe answered. _I wouldn't say I was calm when I met Kylo Ren. The dude terrified me; I just did my best to hide it._

 _Not well enough, I'm afraid._ Ben said. _I could sense your fear._

 _Well good for you, Solo._ Poe congratulated with sarcasm.

 _Stop it._ Rey ordered. _Ouch!_

 _Are you okay?_ Luke asked his daughter.

 _I'm fine. I just burned myself while trying to repair a wall that a lightsaber had destroyed._

 _Reminds me of Kylo Ren's tantrums._ Finn said.

 _Don't remind me of my anger issues, FN-2187._ Ben warned. _I'm sure I could choke you from here._

 _Probably._ Finn agreed.

 _Would you like to test that?_

 _No._ Finn said quickly.

 _Stop it._ Rey ordered. _I'm getting tired of hearing you two argue in my head._

 _Agreed._ Poe chimed in.

 _Let's just focus on finding Seraphina._ Josh said.

 _Yeah, let's do that, JS-2426._ Finn said.

Amber stifled a laugh. _JS? Is that your Stormtrooper name?_

 _Yes…_ Josh growled.

 _Let me guess: 'J' for Josh and 'S' for Seraphina?_

 _No!_

 _Uh huh… sure._ Amber rolled her eyes.

 _Shut up, Amber._ Josh grumbled before going silent.

 _Busted._ Nathan said.

Josh said nothing and everyone could feel his embarrassment through the link. Amber could literally feel his face turning red underneath the Stormtrooper helmet.

"You there!" a man in black called. Poe, Luke, and Amber stopped. The man approached the trio and Amber had to fight against every instinct in her body that screamed _Run!_ "Make your way to the hanger and board Lord Sethtis' ship. You will help escort him and Zillah to their destination." They nodded and turned around.

 _Bad news._ Amber announced.

 _What is it?_ Ben asked.

 _My group just got sent to the hanger to escort Sethtis and someone named Zillah to… somewhere. Hey, Josh, does the name Zillah ring a bell?_

 _No, I'm sorry. I don't recognize the name. They must have joined recently. I knew all the Dark Knights since I led them back when I was a part of the First Order._ Josh said.

 _The Dark Knights?_ Ben repeated.

 _They are similar to the Knights of Ren._ Josh explained.

 _I see._

Amber, Luke, and Poe made their way to the hanger where dozens of Stormtroopers were boarding a large shuttle. Amber spotted a clock mounted on the hanger wall. Why someone would put a clock there, she didn't know. The time read 4:12 A.M.

 _Who woke me up before dawn?_ Amber asked, just now realizing that she was still tired.

 _That would be Rey._ Ben answered.

 _Aunt Rey… it's too early for this._ Amber complained.

 _The earlier; the better._ Rey responded. _Most of the First Order will be resting this early in the morning. It was a lot easier to sneak in when only a few of the officers and Stormtroopers are on guard than to try to break in with more of them on patrol._

 _Fine…_ Amber sighed. _This might actually work out. Luke, Poe, and I can keep an eye on Sethtis and Zillah, whoever he is while you guys look for Seraphina. Josh, you did say she wasn't going to Naboo with the others, right?_

 _Correct._ Josh confirmed. _She said that Sethtis had his reasons for not sending her with the Knights._

 _Alright, then we'll spy on Sethtis while you guys find Seraphina. Good luck._ Amber and the two men she was with quickly boarded the ship, and Amber tried to shake her feeling of nervousness.

* * *

Josh, Finn, and Nathan marched down a stone hallway with doors lining the walls. Two other Stormtroopers passed by, talking about something.

"Did you hear that Lord Sethtis keeps asking Zillah to be his second-in-command?" one asked.

"Yeah," the other answered. "But doesn't she keep saying no?"

 _She?_ Josh thought.

"No matter how many times Sethtis asks, she always denies. But he keeps trying, hoping that she will change her mind."

"You think Sethtis has a thing for Zillah?" the second trooper asked.

"I don't know. She is pretty but scary at the same time."

"I don't know. She seems nice. How long has she been here?"

"I don't know. I started this job five years ago. I see her around the base sometimes. Usually when she's here, she's with those creepy Knights, Sethtis, or the library."

They walked by Josh, Nathan, and Finn. _Guys, I just found out that Zillah is a she._

 _Oh…_ Amber mumbled.

 _What?_ Nathan asked.

 _I suddenly feel really stupid calling Zillah a he._

 _It's fine._ Poe assured her. _You didn't know._

Josh rounded a corner and nearly collided with a young woman. Her blue eyes widened in surprise. Josh stopped himself right before he could crash into her. Her brown hair was pulled into a long braid. She wore all black and had a lightsaber hilt that looked strangely familiar clipped to her belt. She stumbled a bit, trying to keep herself from running into him.

Sethtis stood next to her and caught her before she could fall. She looked up at him. "Thank you, sir." She looked at Josh and he nearly forgot how to breathe. "I apologize for almost running into you. Excuse me." She and Sethtis moved past the trio.

Josh stood there, dumbfounded. He couldn't speak. He tried to use the link to say something but couldn't. He mouthed the word 'Seraphina' though no one could see his lips move.

"JS-2426," Nathan shook his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Josh didn't answer. The bond between him and Seraphina was humming. It was still very faint but a tad bit stronger than before.

"JS-2426," Finn joined in with trying to shake him from his daze. "Snap out of it!"

Josh shook his head. _I just saw Seraphina._ Josh could feel the surprise from everyone through the link.

 _That young woman you nearly ran into is Seraphina?_ Finn asked.

Josh nodded. _Amber, they're heading for the hangers._

 _Got it._ Amber responded. _But who's they?_

 _Seraphina and Sethtis._ Josh told her.

 _Alright, we'll be ready for them. Thanks._ Luke said.

* * *

"Zillah, wake up." Someone gently shook Seraphina's shoulder. She blinked her eyes open. A dark silhouette stood over her. With the red glow from the lava outside illuminating part of her room, she could see that it was Sethtis. "Get up."

Seraphina glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand next to her bed. The numbers read 4:16 A.M. She groaned and laid her head back on the black pillow.

"It's too early." She complained.

Sethtis chuckled. "Get up, Zillah. We have to get going."

Seraphina pushed herself to a sitting position and ran a hand through her tangled brown hair. "I'm beginning to think that you're crazy for waking up this early. What time did you wake up exactly?"

"2:36."

"Yep, you're crazy." Seraphina said standing up and stretching. "I honestly expected a Stormtrooper to wake me up."

"I know how they wake you up and I'm not pleased with the way they act towards you." He growled. "Get dressed and then head to the hanger."

"Yes, sir."

Sethtis exited the room and Seraphina took a quick shower before changing into her black leggings, black tank top, black knee-length skirt, and black boots. As she brushed out her brown hair and did it in a braid, she thought of how the Stormtroopers usually woke her up.

They would usually shout, "Wake up!" and hold a blaster to her head.

She made her way to the hanger, pulling on her cloak as she walked. When she reached her destination, she immediately spotted Sethtis standing near the other Knights. Seraphina joined them.

"I hope you are successful on your journey." Sethtis said.

Agni bowed his head. "Thank you, sir. And I wish you safe travels on your own trip as well."

Sethtis dismissed the Knights and they boarded a nearby shuttle that immediately shot into the sky once all the Knights were onboard. "Come with me, Zillah." Sethtis said before walking away with Seraphina following close behind. "Are you ready for our own journey?"

"I suppose so. I still have no idea where we're going." Seraphina answered honestly.

Sethtis nodded. "You'll see when we arrive there."

"I'm just wondering, it's not Jakku, Tatooine, Hoth, or Ilum is it?"

Sethtis chuckled. "No, Zillah, it's none of those places. We will not be traveling to any desert or ice planet."

Seraphina let out a sigh of relief. "So I can cross Geonosis off that list."

Sethtis laughed at her remark. "I think you might like the planet."

"That depends on what planet it is though. There are plenty of planets where I have bad memories of them."

"Yes, Agni told me how you really hate the planet Malastare."

Seraphina scowled at the mention of that planet. "I just don't like swamp planets. I never know what's in the marshes. And I hate the bugs."

"Then it's a good thing you weren't alive around the time of the Empire. If you were, you might have been sent to Dagobah to be trained by Yoda."

Seraphina made a face. "My old master took me to Dagobah once. I haven't been there since."

"How would you feel if we went to Nal Hutta?" Sethtis asked with a smirk.

Seraphina averted her gaze, looking at her moving feet as she walked. "Hutts and Skywalkers don't seem to mix very well."

"No, I suppose they don't. Then again, Skywalkers have a hard time getting on anybody's good side."

Seraphina ran into Sethtis, not realizing that he had stopped. "My apologies, sir." Seraphina said, looking down.

"You seem to run into me a lot don't you?" By the way his voice sounded, Seraphina knew he was smiling.

"I suppose I should try paying more attention to my surroundings."

"Perhaps you should." Sethtis agreed before resuming his stride. "Come along, young one."

Seraphina felt annoyance bubble up at what he called her. "Sir, I'm twenty-four. I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me 'young one'."

"Accept my offer and I just might stop calling you that."

Seraphina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Sethtis had been asking her the same for almost five months now. She recalled the day that he first asked her the question.

 _Seraphina and the other Knights along with Sethtis had just arrived on the planet Malachor and were splitting up. Sethtis wanted them to find something, though the Knights doubted that they would find something very interesting in the destroyed Sith temple._

 _Nevertheless, they followed orders, pairing up with the other Knights to begin their search. Sethtis had ordered Seraphina to come with him. She was nervous at first, but soon relaxed, sort of. How calm can you be when in the presence of the leader of the First Order and also the only Dark Force-user who could shoot lightening from his fingers?_

 _"I have a proposal for you, Zillah." Sethtis stated, watching her out of the corner of his eye._

 _"What would that be, sir?" Seraphina asked._

 _"I'm looking for someone to be my second-in-command, someone that I can trust. And I would like that person to be you."_

 _"Are you asking me to be second-in-command or are you ordering me to assume this position?"_

 _"I am asking you."_

 _"Then I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer." Seraphina said softly, looking at the ground._

 _"Why?" Sethtis asked, facing her._

 _"I don't believe I am the right choice for this sort of thing. Agni would be a better selection. I'm sure he would agree to your offer. Diomedes could lead the Knights while Agni assumes the position as your second-in-command."_

 _"I've considered asking Agni, but I think that the better choice is you, Zillah." Sethtis said, placing his hand under her chin and raising her head to look up at him. Her blue eyes met his green ones. "I won't choose anybody else as my second-in-command. Only you would be the best person for that position. I will not ask anyone else."_

 _"Then I'm afraid you will have no second-in-command at all. I still don't believe that I am the right person."_

 _Sethtis sighed and dropped his hand from her chin. "Very well, Zillah. But this won't be the last you hear of the topic."_

And Sethtis had been correct. Every time he had seen her after that, he would ask again and she would say no. He never got upset; only sighed. Seraphina was slightly confused as to why he continued to ask her when she always said no. He was persistent, Seraphina admitted that.

They turned a corner and Seraphina nearly collided with a Stormtrooper. He stopped right before he could crash into her. Seraphina tried to stop, but began to lose her balance at the sudden motion. Sethtis caught her and steadied her.

She looked at him. "Thank you, sir." She turned to look at the Stormtrooper, noticing that there were three of them. "I apologize for almost running into you. Excuse me." She and Sethtis moved past the trio.

"We must be leaving now." Sethtis said, heading back towards the hanger where a ship was prepared for launch and ready for them to board. Seraphina followed Sethtis onto the ship.

Dozens of Stormtroopers were in the shuttle. They eyed Seraphina and she realized that at least two dozen of these troopers were under Alarick's command. Speaking of Alarick, he appeared from the cockpit of the ship and nodded politely to Sethtis. When he saw Seraphina, he sneered at her and she could once again feel anger, hate, distrust, and disgust roll off of him in waves, all directed at her.

Sethtis glared at Alarick. "General, I can feel all of the emotions you have towards Zillah through the Force and I don't appreciate the way you treat her. You will show her respect."

Alarick's eyes widened in fear and he nodded quickly before walking away at a rather fast pace. Sethtis led Seraphina to a door and opened it. "These will be your quarters until we arrive at our destination."

Seraphina nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Sethtis knew what she was thanking him for. "It's quite alright, young one. Let me know if any of the Stormtroopers or Alarick bother you."

Seraphina nodded and then disappeared inside her room. She let out a sigh of relief before sitting on her bed and trying to relax. She thought about the Stormtrooper she almost collided with. Right when she saw him, her bond with Josh began to hum, though it was still faint. Why would it begin to act up when she came face-to-mask with a Stormtrooper? She shook the thoughts out of her mind and flopped onto the black bed.

 _What in the world is going on?_ She silently asked herself. _What is going on with my bond with Josh?_

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She stood up and walked over to the door. It slid open and there stood a Stormtrooper. "Sethtis would like to see you, ma'am."

She glanced at a nearby clock that read 5:23 A.M. Obviously she had been in the room for longer than she thought. Seraphina nodded and followed the Stormtrooper through the ship. Three Stormtroopers standing at the end of a hall watched Seraphina as she walked by. There was something strangely familiar about those three but Seraphina shook the feeling away.

The Stormtrooper stopped outside a door and knocked on it. "Sir, she's here." The door slid open and the trooper gestured for Seraphina to go in.

Seraphina stepped into the room. The floor was gray just like the walls and ceiling. A black bed sat on the right side of the room while a table and four chairs occupied the other side of the room. A large bookshelf stood against the back wall, covered with books. Seraphina walked over to the bookshelf and gently touched the spine of one of the many books.

"Do you enjoy reading?" a voice asked from behind her. Seraphina jumped and turned around.

"Yes, sir," She answered Sethtis, looking down at her shoes.

Sethtis nodded. "As do I. I try to read as much as possible but I don't have much time to do so as I used to."

"You are busy running the First Order." Seraphina agreed.

"Which is why I am going to ask again: please, Zillah, be my second-in-command."

Seraphina sighed. "Why are you so persistent in having me as your assistant?"

"Why are you so stubborn and always say no?"

"I'm not stubborn…" Seraphina argued. "I'm persistent in all that I do."

This remark caused Sethtis to laugh. "Yes, you are persistent."

"You have not answered my question."

"Ah, but you have given me a response to my proposal."

"Fine, my answer is no."

"Very well. I continually ask you this question because I want you by my side. I've seen how the Knights treat you. I believe they are trying to get rid of you."

"Get rid of me? How so?" she asked, looking up at him.

"For instance, while you were on Hoth, the Knights you were assigned with left you out in the blizzard. Or on Tatooine during the Tusken Raider attack. The Knights retreated without telling you."

"How sure are you that they want me gone?"

"Enough to keep asking you to stay by my side. You would leave the Knights and wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. You would remain safe."

Seraphina looked down again. "I… I don't know. I won't lie: I'm tempted to accept your offer, but that could anger the Knights. They might try even harder to get rid of me or kill you."

Sethtis grasped her chin between his thumb and pointer finger and tilted her head up. "I wouldn't worry about that. They wouldn't dare try to overthrow me. So what is your answer?"

Seraphina hesitated, her blue eyes studying Sethtis' green ones. "Y-yes." She whispered.

Sethtis grinned. "I knew you'd accept eventually." He dropped his hand from her chin. "Come with me." He didn't give her much choice. Sethtis grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room, leading her down the hall.

Seraphina stumbled as they passed a trio of Stormtroopers. "Hurry, Zillah." Sethtis said.

Seraphina regained her balance and followed after Sethtis, who was still grasping her wrist. "I'm hurrying."

They reached a communications room and Sethtis entered the room with Seraphina following him. Sethtis contacted Agni who responded immediately.

"Yes, sir?" the holographic image of Agni asked.

"Zillah will no longer be accompanying you and the other Knights." Sethtis said.

"Has she been demoted to being a Stormtrooper? Or have you finally shot her with lightening?"

"Neither. She is now my second-in-command." Agni's eyes widened in shock. "You and the other Knights will treat her with the same respect you show me."

"Yes, sir." Agni said with a bow before Sethtis turned off the communication.

"I'm not entirely sure it's respect that the Knights show you, but fear." Seraphina commented.

"Respect, fear, whatever gets them to obey." Sethtis sighed. "And did you, Zillah, fear me?" he asked, looking at her.

Seraphina avoided his gaze. "Yes," she whispered.

Sethtis stood from the chair he had been occupying and tilted her head upwards. "Please don't fear me anymore. I would never hurt you."

Seraphina nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And since you are now my second-in-command, call me Sethtis."

"Yes, sir-Sethtis." Seraphina said quickly.

Sethtis smiled. "I understand it'll take some time to get used to it."

"Yes, it will."

Sethtis removed his hand from Seraphina's chin and motioned towards the door. "Follow me."

Seraphina followed him towards the room they were in before. "Sit," Sethtis ordered. Seraphina sat down in one of the chairs.

"What are we doing now?" Seraphina asked as Sethtis sat down in the chair next to her.

"I want to try and establish a Force bond with you."

"W-what?"

"A Force bond. Are you familiar with them?"

"Yes. I had one with my old Master before he died. It was simply a Master-Padawan bond that allowed us to feel the other's emotions. Then I found out I had one with Josh. It's the same one that Rey and Ben have. It allows us to sense each other's emotions, communicate with each other, and know when the other is near."

Sethtis' eyes darkened at the mention of Josh. "Have you ever contacted him before using the bond?" Seraphina hesitated before nodding. "When have you used it?"

"W-when I first joined the Order." Seraphina whispered. "The first week I was here, I tried to talk to him because I was lonely. He didn't answer and I kept trying but eventually gave up."

Sethtis relaxed a bit. "I see. So he ignored you?"

"Yes,"

"Let me into your mind and then I'll let you into mine. That should help get a bond between us started. Is your bond with the traitor still there?"

Seraphina nodded. "Force bonds are not easily broken. It has faded quite a bit over the last seven years to where it's almost undetectable but it's not gone. I've never heard of having a bond with two people at the same time, though."

"If you're bond with Josh is faded then that means that you require more focus and energy to speak to each other. It should be easier then for the two of us to create a bond."

"A-alright."

They closed their eyes and Seraphina immediately felt Sethtis try to enter her mind. At first, she resisted, as that was her first instinct. She felt him chuckle in her mind.

 _Let me in._ He gently ordered. His words reminded her of the time when Josh had tried to enter her mind when he was a prisoner of the Resistance. She quickly pushed the thought away and let Sethtis in.

He brushed by her memories. He briefly watched them. Most of her recent ones were of being with the Knights. He watched as one of the Knights began to torment her when she first joined. Sethtis grew angry. He had given them orders not to mess with her. Obviously, they had not followed his directions.

 _Don't be upset._ Seraphina whispered. _That Knight was just being immature. And he was only joking around with me._

 _By calling you 'Jedi scum'?_ Sethtis retorted. _That is not acceptable. I gave them specific orders to treat you with respect._

 _Then they did a terrible job at it. Even after seven years, I got very little respect but then again, I was still the new person._

Sethtis sighed. _Let's just focus on trying to create a bond. I want to be able to know if you are ever in danger._

* * *

Amber, Poe, and Luke stood in a hallway, about to turn the corner when Sethtis hurried past them, dragging Seraphina behind him. Seraphina stumbled.

"Hurry, Zillah." Sethtis said, continuing to drag her away.

Amber's mouth dropped. _Guys…_ she spoke through the telepathic link.

 _What is it, Amber?_ Ben asked.

 _Ow!_ Rey exclaimed.

 _That's a wire, Rey. You're supposed to find the fuse._ Ben reprimanded his cousin.

 _Then why don't you do this?_ Rey shot back. _I've been burned over thirty times already!_

 _Um… are you guys gonna stop arguing and listen for a second?_ Amber asked.

 _Go ahead, Amber._ Josh urged.

 _I found out who Zillah is._

 _Great. Who?_ Finn asked.

 _… Seraphina…_

Silence. No one said a word for what seemed like an eternity. Then several voices exploded in Amber's all at once.

 _What?!_

 _How did you-_

 _When did she-_

 _Is she-_

 _Stop!_ Amber yelled. _I just saw her being dragged somewhere by Sethtis and he called her Zillah. How are things going on Mustafar?_

 _Well…_ Rey started. _Ben and I- Ow!_

Amber knew that Ben was snickering.

 _Stop that!_ Rey ordered. _Anyways, Ben and I were ordered to board the same ship that you're on. They needed a few technicians to help keep the ship running smoothly._

 _We're on the shuttle, too._ Nathan added. _We were told to board at the last minute._

 _So that means that we can all try and keep an eye on Seraphina._ Luke decided.

 _The more; the better._ Ben agreed.

Amber spotted Sethtis and Seraphina coming their way again.

 _I just saw them again. Hey, Josh, does Sethtis ever smile or look happy?_ Amber asked.

 _Not that I know of._ Josh answered. _Why?_

 _Because Sethtis has this glint in his eyes that make him seem happy._

 _Now I'm concerned._ Josh stated. _Was Seraphina with him?_

 _Yes, since I just said 'them'._

 _I don't like where this is going._ Josh muttered.

 _Neither do I._ Nathan agreed.

 _If you guys see Seraphina at all, let the rest of us know what she's doing._ Ben said.

* * *

Ben and Rey knelt by the wall with an open panel in front of Rey. "Hand me the wrench, please." She requested.

Ben handed his cousin the wrench and watched as she tightened something inside the panel before a wire began to spark, shocking his cousin when her hand brushed against it.

" _Ow!_ " she exclaimed, both out loud and through the mental link.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked.

Rey nodded, shaking her hand. "I'm alright. I've been through worse while scavenging on Jakku."

A Stormtrooper walked by. "Names."

"Matt," Ben said quickly.

"Reyna," Rey answered.

He moved away and Ben raised an eye at his cousin. "Reyna?"

"I didn't know what else to call myself." Rey explained, going back to fixing the wires in the panel.

* * *

Seraphina rolled onto her right side, wrinkling the black blankets of her bed. Her head throbbed from the effort of trying to create a Force bond with Sethtis. Whether it had worked or not, she didn't know.

She sighed and sat up, rubbing her aching head. _I didn't think it would hurt this much._ She thought.

 _Are you alright?_ Sethtis' voice asked her.

Seraphina's eyes widened. _I'm fine. My head just hurts from trying to create the bond. I'm guessing that it worked?_

 _Since I am communicating with you right now, I'm assuming so. I can feel your bond with Josh. As you said, it's faded. I almost couldn't detect it._

 _What do I do about it? It's not like I can get rid of it. It could kill him or me._

 _Or both of you._ Sethtis added. _And I'd prefer it if you didn't die._

 _And why is that?_

 _You are my second-in-command now and I didn't spend almost seven years trying to get you to agree to my offer to have you die._

Seraphina laughed.

 _You're laughing._ Sethtis stated. He sounded surprised. _Since the seven years you've been with the First Order you never laughed. Smiled and chuckled, yes. But you never laughed._

 _Agni told me that you never laughed until I joined the Order._

 _There's something about being around you that would change anyone's mood._

Seraphina felt her cheeks grow hot at the compliment. _Thank you._

 _We'll be landing soon._

 _Finally._ Seraphina sighed. _It's been hours._

 _Be ready to exit the ship in thirty minutes._

 _Yes, sir._ Seraphina stood up from her bed and walked around her room.

 _Zillah…_ Sethtis' voice was a reminder of what he had told her earlier.

 _My apologies… Sethtis. It's going to take a while for me to get used to calling you by your name._

 _I understand._

Thirty minutes later, the shuttle landed on the unknown planet. Seraphina hurried out of her room and made her way towards the exit. The ramp had already been lowered and several Stormtroopers were outside. Seraphina didn't recognize the planet. Grass covered the planet as far as the eye could see. The grass was tall, reaching a little past her waist.

Sethtis joined her outside the ship. "What do you think?"

"It's peaceful and beautiful…" she breathed. "But what planet is this?"

"This planet is called Maridun. It was discovered during the Clone Wars."

"So why are we here?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to get away from Mustafar for a while. Perhaps we could work on your training. You need a little more practice in lightsaber combat. We also need to plan a few things for the First Order so I thought that we might be able to do those things while here."

Seraphina nodded. "Sounds like a plan. How many Stormtroopers did you bring, though? There doesn't seem to be anything here that could cause harm."

"That's where you're wrong. There are creatures here that would try and attack us."

"I see. Alright, what's first?"

"We need to set up camp. I'll have some Stormtroopers do that. I have to speak to the General. Don't get into any trouble."

Seraphina smirked. "Who me? Never."

Sethtis looked at her. "Perhaps I should order a few Stormtroopers to watch over you."

"I'll be fine. Go. You know how the General hates being kept waiting."

Sethtis nodded before walking away. Seraphina looked around. A tree-like figure stood a good distance away from where the camp was being set up and Seraphina decided to go see what it was. As she drew nearer, she realized that she was right. It was a tree, a rather large and tall one.

She Force jumped up to the lowest branch which was a good fifteen feet above the ground. She sat on the branch with her back leaning against the trunk and looked in the direction of the camp. She could see the white bustling figures of the Stormtroopers as they prepared the camp.

She reached into the pocket of her cloak and withdrew a thick hard-covered book. She gazed for a few moments at the picture and title on the front. Her gaze lingered on the title of the book. _Gray._

She opened the book to her marked page and began reading. The words drew her in, each page begging her to read more and more. Her world melted away, replaced with the universe the author of the book had written about. Seraphina ignored all other sounds as she focused on the descriptions of the worlds, characters, and feelings the novelist wrote about.

"Zillah!" a voice called out but Seraphina didn't hear it. "Zillah!" it shouted again, and this time Seraphina looked up, a bit annoyed from being interrupted just as she was getting to her one of her favorite parts. "Are you here?" the master behind the voice had stopped at the base of the tree.

Seraphina looked down to see Sethtis standing there. "Yes, sir, I'm here!"

Sethtis looked up in the tree. "Come down! The sun is setting!"

Seraphina's gaze immediately snapped to the horizon where the sun was slowly sinking. How long had she been in the tree? It must've been hours because it was early morning when she had arrived on the planet. She often lost track of time if she was training or reading. Mostly if she was reading.

Seraphina slipped the book back into her cloak's pocket and dropped from the branch to the ground. Sethtis studied her. "You've been gone all day. Some of the Stormtroopers began to panic when you hadn't come back to the camp at lunchtime."

"My apologies," Seraphina said, looking down. "I was distracted and didn't realize how long I was actually gone."

"What were you doing up there?" Sethtis asked as he and Seraphina began walking towards the camp.

"Reading…" Seraphina said quietly.

"I see. The story must've been very good for you to have been reading the entire day."

"It was. It's one of my favorites, actually."

"What's it called?"

"What?"

"The book. What's it called?"

" _Gray_."

" _Gray_?"

They reached the camp and several Stormtroopers sighed in relief once they saw Seraphina. They were probably afraid that if Sethtis hadn't been able to find her he would've killed them. A Stormtrooper handed Seraphina a bowl of red soup and she sat down cross-legged next to the fire. The pink, purple, and orange sky was slowly turning a dark blue as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

Seraphina finished her soup and a Stormtrooper showed her to a tent that would be hers to live in while they were here. She exited the tent, not ready to rest just yet. She spotted four technicians huddled in a group working on something. Two of the technicians, a man with blonde hair and a woman with brown hair, seemed familiar but Seraphina shook the feeling aside.

The woman touched something on the object they were repairing, causing her to get shocked from a spark, raising a laugh from the blonde-haired man. The woman glared at him and hit his arm.

Six Stormtroopers stood near the technicians, engaged in a conversation. Again, a feeling of familiarity hit Seraphina but she ignored it. Somebody touched her shoulder and she jumped. She turned to see Sethtis standing there.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Seraphina nodded. "I was just startled; that's all."

"It's getting late. And we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. Get some sleep."

Seraphina nodded and walked to her tent, glancing over her shoulder at the Stormtroopers and technicians she had been watching. Once inside her tent, she opened the chest that had placed in there. She pulled out a black t-shirt and black pants and changed into them, neatly folding her uniform and putting it in the trunk.

She then slipped into the cot, pulling the black blanket over her. She blew out the candle in the lantern sitting next to the cot and darkness flooded the small space. Seraphina closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the wind, the chatter of troopers, and the padding of feet. The sounds lured her to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I kept rewriting this chapter and adding and taking out a lot of stuff.**

 **What did you guys think? Please let me know.**

 **And if you want to find out more about Matt the radar technician, go to YouTube and type in the search box: SNL star wars undercover boss. It is hilarious!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	13. An Apprentice

**Author's Note**

 ** _Salve, catulos, et Padawans!_ That is Latin for "Hello, younglings and Padawans!"**

 **Okay, so I last track of which chapter this was for a while. I could not remember for the longest time and it drove me insane. Sorry for the wait but life has been crazy. So here we are and please enjoy!**

* * *

 **An Apprentice**

Seraphina stepped backwards in an attempt to avoid the red lightsaber aimed for her neck. She raised her own saber in time to stop her opponent's crimson blade from hitting her arm. Sparks flew as red met red. Her blue eyes met green ones as her adversary drew his blade back to strike her again.

She ducked underneath Sethtis' deadly swing and quickly stepped past him so that she was standing behind him. She brought her saber down on his head, only to have it stopped by his weapon. He spun around, successfully wrenching her saber out of her grip as her legs were swept out from under her. She landed in the grass, breathing hard and soaked in sweat.

"Again," Sethtis commanded.

Seraphina struggled to sit up, her muscles screaming at her. She gasped for breath and wiped the sweat from her brow. Sethtis extended his hand and she gladly took it, allowing him to help her up. He handed Seraphina her saber and activated his weapon. Seraphina did the same, making sure both sides of the saber-staff were on. The fight began when Sethtis lunged at her.

In fifteen minutes, Seraphina was on the ground, her lightsaber lying too far away, and Sethtis' crimson blade at her throat. He smirked before deactivating the saber. He pulled her up and she wobbled on her tired and sore legs.

Sethtis held her arms gently to make sure she didn't fall. Sweat gleamed on her brow and she was breathing heavily.

"Maybe that's enough training for one day." Sethtis suggested.

"You… think?" Seraphina gasped. "Can I just take a nap here? I'm too tired to walk back to camp?"

The sound of a ship caused the pair to look up. A First Order shuttle touched down not too far away from the pair. The ramp lowered revealing the Dark Knights.

Sethtis' eyebrows knit together. "This isn't right. They're supposed to arrive two days from now. That's what Agni told me."

Seraphina straightened. "Obviously Agni didn't feel like sticking to the plan."

Agni approached the two and bowed respectfully to Sethtis. "Sir, I understand that we have arrived two days earlier than our original assigned date, but we have a very interesting prisoner with us. I'm sure you'll find her rather fascinating. Almost as interesting as Skywalker." Agni glared at Seraphina as he walked away with the other Knights following.

Two Stormtroopers marched down the ramp with a figure in between them, her head covered by a brown sack. Her gloved hands were cuffed behind her back. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black knee-high boots. She grunted as the Stormtroopers dragged her to Sethtis.

"What do we do with her, sir?" the trooper on the right asked.

"Take her to a spare tent and keep her there. No one goes in until I say so." Sethtis ordered.

The troopers nodded. "Yes, sir." Then they dragged her away.

"I sensed that the Force was strong with her." Sethtis murmured once the troopers and the prisoner were out of hearing range.

Seraphina nodded. "I felt it, too. What do you suggest we do with her?"

"Question her and then see if we can turn her to the Dark Side. If not, then we kill her." Sethtis replied easily.

Seraphina felt her heart ache at the thought of killing the girl. The prisoner looked to be between the ages of twelve and fifteen. She was so young.

"Let's see what she can tell us." Sethtis said, leading the way to the camp. They approached the tent where the prisoner was being held. The two Stormtroopers standing guard immediately snapped to attention and allowed Sethtis and Seraphina to enter the tent.

The girl sat on the ground, her legs folded under her. The sack still covered her head and she was struggling with her cuffs.

"You can stop trying to get out of those restraints now." Sethtis said, alerting her to their presence in the tent.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" the girl asked in fear, the bag muffling her words.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions." Sethtis replied calmly, taking a step towards her. He reached out and removed the bag, revealing the orange-colored skin of a Togruta. Her head tails were blue and white. White paint created markings on her face. Her blue eyes showed fear as well as anger.

"What's your name?" Sethtis asked, slowly beginning to circle the Togruta.

"Why do you want to know?" she spat.

"A little snippy aren't we? So I don't have to keep calling you 'the girl' or 'prisoner'." He replied.

"Anya Kerz-Tak." The Togruta said. "I also go by Anya Tano."

Seraphina inhaled sharply? Tano? As in Ahsoka Tano? Anakin Skywalker's Padawan?

Sethtis paused for only minute before beginning to circle her again. "So Miss Tano… do you know why my Knights captured you?"

Anya shook her head. "I don't know why they took me prisoner but, please, take me back to Shili. I didn't do anything. I was just visiting Naboo when these people dressed in black began attacking."

"What do you know of the Resistance?"

"The… Resistance? Not much. I know that they support the Light Side and that they're trying to stop the First Order from taking over the galaxy. That's about it."

"If I told you that you were Force-sensitive, what would you say?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "I'd say 'heard that one before'. My father told me that, so did my grandmother, my cousin, and practically everybody else I know."

"So this doesn't come as a shock to you. I am offering to teach you how to use your powers, if you don't already know how."

Sethtis barely had enough time to end his sentence when Anya replied hotly, "Forget it. I may not know how to use the Force, but I'm not about to join the Dark Side. My great grandmother would not approve."

"Your great grandmother…" Sethtis mused. "Ahsoka Tano, correct? She was the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker until she left the Jedi Order. She was quite brave. I will give you a few hours to reconsider my offer. In the meanwhile, why were you on Naboo?"

"I was visiting the planet." Anya said, glaring at the floor. "Is it wrong for me to visit other planets?"

"Do you know where Resistance is hiding?"

"Maybe… but I'm not gonna tell you."

"You are testing my patience, Miss Tano." Sethtis hissed.

"What patience?" Anya snapped. "I wasn't aware that Sith were capable of having that virtue."

Sethtis glared at the Togruta and made a growling noise in the back of his throat. Seraphina watched as blue sparks of energy flickered on his clenched fists. Seraphina knew what was coming. She grabbed Sethtis' arm and dragged him out of the tent.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Seraphina released his arm and glared at him. "If you blast her, then you won't get any information." She pointed out. "And she's no older than fifteen for crying out loud! Her snippy attitude towards you is because you're the leader of the First Order. If you want her to join us then perhaps you should avoid electrocuting her. And me."

Sethtis took a deep breath before exhaling. "Fine." Sethtis called Agni over to them. "Agni, I am putting you in charge of the prisoner. Do with her whatever you wish but do not kill her. And I want her to remain on this planet in this campsite for more questioning. Do you understand?"

Agni nodded before Sethtis dismissed him. Glaring at Seraphina one more time, he turned and entered the tent where Anya was being held.

Seraphina walked away from Sethtis and went into her own tent to rest. She woke up a few hours later and grabbed her lightsaber, deciding to spend some time in the field to practice for a while. After an hour of going over the seven different lightsaber forms, she spotted two figures coming closer.

Agni approached with Anya close by, his hand gripping her upper arm tightly. "Ma'am," Agni acknowledged Seraphina with a nod of his head followed by a glare. "I thought you'd like to know that this _child_ has finally agreed to join the First Order."

"That is good news." Seraphina agreed. "I assume you told Lord Sethtis?"

Agni nodded. "I did. I also thought you'd like to meet your new apprentice."

Seraphina raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. My… apprentice?"

Agni nodded again and shoved Anya towards Seraphina. Anya stumbled and Seraphina caught her and set her upright, keeping her hands on the Togruta's shoulders to steady her and should the girl attempt to run away.

"Good luck." Agni called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Seraphina glared at him as he left. Finally, she looked at Anya. She sighed. "Alright… apparently, you are now my apprentice. My name is Zillah." The name still sounded odd as it left her mouth.

Anya stared at Seraphina with her blue eyes. "You're the woman who was in the tent with me and that other man weren't you?"

Seraphina nodded. "Yes, that was Sethtis. You're lucky I managed to save your life."

"Save my life? How?" the confused Togruta asked.

"He was getting ready to shoot lightening. If I hadn't dragged him out of the tent, you probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Oh…" Anya looked down. "Thank you. So what do we do right now?"

"I suppose I'll be training you seeing as how you joined the First Order and you're Force-sensitive."

"What do I call you?"

"Usually, an apprentice calls their teacher 'Master'."

"Did you have a master?"

"I did. He is dead, unfortunately." Seraphina shook her head. "Enough about my master. Now let's begin."

"Two more questions." Anya held up two fingers.

"Fine, just two more." Seraphina sighed.

"How did your master die?"

"He was killed by my best friend. Or rather, my friend's Dark Side self."

"What was his name?"

"Who? My master or the man who killed him?"

"Both."

"My master's name was Dabir Aven." Seraphina felt a twinge of sorrow as she thought of her master. "And the man who killed him was named Amaro Ahriman but he goes by Josh Aland now." Her heart seemed to break at the mention of her best friend. "Anyways, how old are you, Anya?"

"Thirteen." Anya replied. "And… I wanted to apologize for my attitude earlier. It wasn't the best way to get on the First Order's good side. Though I can't promise that that behavior will go away."

Seraphina laughed. "Apology accepted. Just be careful with that snippy attitude of yours. I can't have my apprentice being shot full of lightening, now can I? Now, what do you know about lightsaber combat?"

"Um… it's deadly?" Anya offered.

"That's a good one." Seraphina laughed. "Lightsabers are the chosen weapon of a Jedi… and a Sith. Kyber crystals are what power a lightsaber. They also determine the color of your saber." Seraphina pulled out her lightsaber hilt. "This is the one that I created seven years ago. My kyber crystal used to be white before Lord Sethtis ordered me to replace it with a synthetic red one."

"Synthetic? You mean red kyber crystals aren't found in caves? They're made?"

Seraphina nodded.

"Why did you have a white kyber crystal?"

"I wasn't always on the Dark Side." Seraphina explained. "Eight years ago, I was a Jedi under the teaching of Master Aven before I became a Knight at the age of sixteen. A year later, I left the Jedi Order and became what we call a Gray Jedi. I had accidentally left my lightsaber on a First Order Star Destroyer. Back then, my crystal was blue. Anyways, I made this one after those events and ended up with two white kyber crystals."

"That's cool. So now you're a Sith?"

"I'm technically not a Sith. I have used the Dark Side of the Force before."

"You know, I had two lightsabers that originally belonged to my great grandmother. But they were taken when I became a prisoner."

"I'll see what I can do to get them back." Seraphina said. "Follow me." They made their way back to the campsite. The sky was now orange with bits of pink and purple mixed in.

"Zillah, why is Miss Tano with you?" Sethtis asked as he approached.

Seraphina bowed her head as he drew closer. "Agni has assigned her to be my apprentice."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir. We were just talking about lightsabers."

Sethtis looked at Anya who was trying to hide behind Seraphina but wasn't succeeding. "And what do you know about lightsabers?"

"I know that I wouldn't want to join the Jedi in limbo with them." Anya replied.

Sethtis chuckled before turning to Seraphina who had hit her forehead with her palm. "Is that what you're teaching her Zillah?"

Seraphina's eyes widened as she stuttered. "No sir! She just- I- um…" she avoided eye contact, feeling embarrassed at her student's comment.

Sethtis was quiet as he touched Seraphina's chin, tilting her head upward so that she made eye contact with him. He smiled. "Would you stop being so flustered and shy? Anya will learn. Give her time. Once I see that she is improving and no longer needs your guidance, I will place her among the Knights."

Seraphina nodded as Sethtis walked away. She sighed in relief. Anya watched him leave and then turned to her master.

"Does he have a crush on you, or something?" she asked.

Seraphina's blue eyes widened and her cheeks grew hot. "What?! No! Sethtis is my superior. He would never have romantic feelings for me. I'm just his second-in-command."

"Uh huh," Anya followed Seraphina as she began walking towards a tent. "I noticed the look in his eyes when you looked down. He has a _huge_ crush on you. And who wouldn't? You're beautiful, strong, sweet… I hope." She muttered that last part.

"Just stop."

"And…" she stretched out the word. "Sethtis really seems to like you."

"Anya, that's ridiculous. He would never have those kinds of feelings for me. Before I became his second-in-command, we barely even saw each other. Yes, I was the one who spent the most time with him when the Knights weren't on missions but he would just ask me questions." Seraphina held the door flap of the tent open, allowing Anya to go in.

"What kinds of questions?"

"How my missions went, how the other Knights were treating me-"

"Don't you see? He cares about you!"

Seraphina rolled her eyes and stepped into the tent. "You'll be staying with me." Her eyes rested on a second cot adjacent to the one Seraphina slept in. "I see Agni already prepared a spot for you to sleep. We'll eat some dinner and then go to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow to begin your training."

Anya groaned. "I am not a morning person."

"Too bad. Let's go get dinner." Seraphina led Anya back outside and they joined the Knights and Sethtis around the fire to eat.

Once done with the meal, Seraphina ordered Anya to go to bed. She watched the Togruta disappear inside the tent they shared.

"How is she doing?" Agni asked. Seraphina turned to see him looking at her while arm wrestling Diomedes who was struggling to beat Agni.

"I think she is doing well." Seraphina stated, watching as Agni nodded and then returning his focus to Diomedes. Agni won the game; nobody was surprised.

"Zillah," Sethtis called, "may I have a word with you?"

Seraphina made her way over to Sethtis who was standing near General Alarick. "Yes, sir?"

"Alarick and I would like for you and Miss Tano to join us tomorrow afternoon for a meeting." Sethtis said.

"Yes, sir, we'll be there." Seraphina responded.

"Good, now go get some rest. You'll need it for training tomorrow."

Seraphina nodded and made her way towards her tent. When she entered, Anya was already fast asleep even though Seraphina had sent her to bed only a few minutes ago. Seraphina changed into black pants and a black t-shirt before slipping into her own cot and falling asleep.

* * *

Anya stood in a ship. And not just any ship. She knew this one very well. It was her father's ship. Two other Togrutas, both males, were in the cockpit. The older male was at the controls while the younger one was sitting next to him. A younger version of Anya was playing in the chair behind the pilot's seat.

They had wide smiles on their faces as the older Togruta taught the younger one how to fly the shuttle. Suddenly, a warning light flashed on the ship and the older Togruta gripped the controls tightly. The ship shuddered as it lost power and went down, gravity pulling it down to the surface of the planet Shili. Anya screamed in fear as the surface of the planet began to appear. Another tremor shook the ship and then… darkness.

Anya woke up screaming. Sweat soaked her black shirt and she was breathing heavily. Seraphina knelt next to her and gently gripped her shoulder.

"Anya, it's alright." Seraphina's voice seemed to calm Anya down. "Let me guess. You had a nightmare?"

Anya nodded as tears formed in her eyes. "Do you ever get them?"

Seraphina nodded. "All the time. And for me, there is no escape from them. Try to go back to sleep. We'll be up again in a few hours."

Anya nodded and lay back down. "Will you tell me something about yourself before I go to sleep?"

Seraphina frowned as she sat down on her cot. "What do you want to know?"

"Was your name always Zillah?"

"No. My name used to be Seraphina."

"Where did you grow up?"

"I was born on Coruscant but was raised on Tatooine. Now go to sleep."

"One more question."

"Alright. _One more_."

"Who was your first crush?"

"That's a little personal don't you think?"

"Just answer the question." Anya sighed.

Seraphina sighed. "His name is Josh Aland, the same person who used to be Amaro Ahriman." A smile tugged at the corners her lips.

"The same person who killed your master?"

"Yes, but when I was his prisoner, I ended up falling in love with him." Seraphina laughed. "I know that sounds weird but-"

"Maybe a little." Anya admitted.

"It turns out that he had a crush on me since I was ten and his feelings for me were the reason he couldn't continue to follow the Jedi Code anymore. His feelings for me only grew as I was with him. Now go. To. Bed."

Anya closed her eyes and soon drifted into sleep. Only to be hit by another dream.

She stood in the grassy field of Maridun. The sun was just beginning to set and Stormtroopers were rushing around as several shuttles landed, the Resistance's symbol printed on the side. Pilots flooded out of the ships, blasters in hand. They began to shoot the Stormtroopers that were heading in their direction.

Seraphina stood next to Anya, her lightsaber in hand. "Anya, you need to run and hide."

"But-" Anya started.

"Go!" Seraphina yelled, igniting her saber to deflect a Resistance pilot's shot.

Anya reluctantly ran through the tall grass. She tripped and fell, the grass seeming to envelop her. The sky was slowly turning a dark blue that almost seemed black. The sound of approaching footsteps made Anya's heart race. She held her breath as the footsteps drew closer. A face appeared in the dim light of the setting sun. It was a Resistance pilot.

The female fighter noticed the frightened Togruta sprawled in the grass. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Anya only stared at her in fear.

"It's alright. Just come with me."

Anya shook her head and began crawling backwards, afraid of what was going on. She stood on her shaking legs and her eyes immediately focused on what was going on behind the female Resistance fighter.

Two Stormtroopers were attempting to drag Seraphina towards the Resistance ship. _But why would they do that?_ Anya thought.

Sethtis was fighting a man with black hair who held a purple cross guard lightsaber. Red and purple crashed against each other. The man holding the purple lightsaber wore a radar technician's uniform.

One of the Stormtroopers holding onto Seraphina's arm shouted something at the other trooper who was holding the woman's other arm but Anya was too far away to hear them.

A third trooper joined them, taking his helmet off. Seraphina immediately stopped struggling when she saw him. The two troopers released her arms and they dropped to her side, a look of shock on her face.

The man who had taken off his helmet slowly moved towards her. Seraphina just stood there, flabbergasted. The man gently grabbed her arms. She showed no resistance as he pulled her into a hug. Anya gasped in surprise when she saw her master hug him back.

"Anya." A voice said. "Anya, get up."

Anya opened her eyes to see Seraphina standing over her. "You okay?"

Anya nodded and sat up. Seraphina placed a set of clothes on the end of Anya's bed. "Get dressed and then meet me outside. We have to start your training."

Seraphina left the tent and Anya stood up and stretched. She pulled the clothes on. They matched the outfit her great grandmother had worn when she first became a Padawan, only Anya's clothes were black and gray. Anya hurried out of the tent after having pulled her black boots on.

A few Stormtroopers were awake and patrolling the camp while others were shooting at targets. None of the targets had blaster marks on them, and the troopers had been there for an hour. Anya jogged over to where Seraphina stood in the field, the tall grass tickling the Togruta's sides.

"I saw the Stormtroopers practicing their aim." Anya told her mentor.

Seraphina smiled and laughed. "Yeah, they need some more practice."

"Or the First Order needs to find new soldiers."

"Let's start by working with lightsabers."

"No Jedi limbo, right?" Anya asked, raising another laugh from Seraphina.

"Let's try to avoid that if possible." Seraphina agreed. She pulled out a white lightsaber hilt and tossed it to Anya who caught it.

Anya studied the hilt, running her hand over the object. "This is one of the lightsabers that I had with me before I was kidnapped."

Seraphina nodded and pulled out her own saber. "When using lightsabers, there are seven forms. Form 1 is to help you get a feel for the lightsaber and how to hold it."

Anya activated the green blade and positioned both her hands on the hilt. "I think I've pretty much mastered how to hold a lightsaber."

"Good. Now, let's see how you do." For the next few hours, Anya and Seraphina went over the different lightsaber forms. Anya quickly got the hang of using a lightsaber and soon, she and Seraphina were dueling, though Seraphina was going easy on her.

By the time lunch rolled around, Anya was sweating profusely and was out of breath while her master was fine. Seraphina sheathed her lightsaber and clipped the hilt to her belt. "Let's go get some lunch and then we have to join Lord Sethtis and General Alarick for a meeting."

Anya groaned. "A meeting?"

"Yes, a meeting. Apparently, it's important."

"Of course it is." Anya muttered. "I bet it's on construction for a new Death Star."

Seraphina ignored the young Togruta's comment and made her way towards the tent that served as the place to hold the First Order's meetings while on Maridun. She entered the tent with Anya following behind her.

"I'm glad to see you made it, Zillah." Sethtis said, gesturing for her to stand by him. Seraphina moved to his side with Anya standing close. "Let's begin." Sethtis ordered, looking at Alarick who nodded.

"We've been trying to decide where the Empire and the old First Order went wrong in building the Death Star and Starkiller Base." Alarick said, looking at the other higher ranking officers in the tent. He pressed a button on a device in the center of the tent. A holographic picture appeared of the Death Star, a half completed Death Star, and Starkiller Base. "We've gone over just about every reason as to how we failed."

"Has the thought ever occurred to you that maybe it's because you're fighting the Resistance?" Seraphina asked. All eyes turned to her, waiting for her to continue. She was suddenly very uncomfortable with the attention.

"You were saying, Miss Skywalker?" Alarick asked with a hint of hate in his voice. The emotion was also evident in his eyes as he looked at her.

Anya tensed at the word "Skywalker" but said nothing.

"The Resistance may not have as much money as the First Order, but they are resourceful. When they stumble and fall, they get right back up, ready to fight. And to be honest, the designs for the Death Star and Starkiller Base were not that smart anyway."

"How so?" Alarick glared at her.

"For starters, there was a ventilation shaft that allowed a ship to fire torpedoes into and destroy the first Death Star. Then the idiot who designed the second one made sure that an entire ship could fly in and blow it up from the inside. And with Starkiller Base, which I'm going to call Death Star Three, was destroyed by a few well placed bombs in the oscillator that led straight into the center of the planet."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" a man named Major Roberts asked.

"For one, how about we not make our planet killing machines so easy to take out?"

"That is easier said than done." Roberts muttered.

Seraphina shot him a glare. "Is that so, Major? How about for starters, we not build ventilation shafts that will allow a Resistance fighter to shoot torpedoes, or fly, into it?"

"Then what do we do?" Lieutenant George asked.

"Perhaps you should send spies to find where the Resistance is hiding and then attack when they least expect it."

"What do you think, sir?" Alarick asked Sethtis. "Do you believe sending spies will work?"

"Yes, I do, General. Send our best scouts to locate the Resistance." Sethtis ordered.

Alarick nodded. "Yes, sir. Meeting adjourned."

Seraphina and Anya went back out to the field to continue training.

"You're a Skywalker?" Anya asked.

Seraphina nodded. "Yes, I am the daughter of Rey and granddaughter of Luke Skywalker."

"How did they react to you joining the Dark Side?"

"I don't know. I didn't get to see their reactions. I only saw my friend's response to that news. Let's begin training. Now you'll be learning how to use the Force."

"The Force?" Anya repeated. "Yawn. I already know the basics of how to use it."

"Oh really?" Seraphina raised an eyebrow. "Then you won't mind demonstrating?"

"Not at all, _Master_." Anya shot back with a glare.

"Alright then, Snips, call your saber to you." Seraphina took Anya's saber and threw it out into the tall grass.

"Why are you calling me 'Snips'?" Anya asked.

"Because of your snippy attitude." Seraphina replied.

Anya rolled her eyes and held out her hand, focusing on her lightsaber. She felt it vibrate slightly somewhere in the grass as she used the Force. After several unsuccessful minutes, Anya dropped her hand.

"I can't do it." She gasped, out of breath from the effort.

Seraphina sighed and extended her hand, the lightsaber quickly flying into it. "Keep practicing." She once again threw the saber into the field.

Anya sighed and extended her hand, closing her eyes and thinking about the lightsaber. Beads of sweat collected on her forehead.

"Keep going." Seraphina said.

"I'm trying." Anya growled.

"Do or do not; there is no try."

"What the heck does that mean?" Anya practically shouted, beginning to lose her concentration.

"You either do the task you are given, or you do not."

"Okay, where did you hear that?"

"Master Yoda."

"The short green creature that has a creepy laugh and seems to have lost a few marbles from the many years of being a Jedi Master?"

"Yes, that Yoda. Keep going."

Anya sighed and refocused on the Force. After what seemed like forever, the lightsaber flew into Anya's hand and she turned to her master with a proud smile on her face.

"Good job, Anya. Let's keep working on that."

Master and apprentice worked for the next few hours on using the Force. Anya struggled a bit with it but slowly began to get the hang of it. By the time Seraphina declared that training was over, the sun was already setting. Anya collapsed in the field and sighed.

"That was exhausting." She stated.

The sound of shuttles caused Anya to stand back up and look as ships bearing the Resistance's insignia landed on the planet. Stormtroopers rushed to the ships, blasters ready to shoot. Pilots hurried out of the ship and shot at the troopers. Seraphina gripped her lightsaber hilt tightly.

"Anya, you need to run and hide."

"But-"

"Go!"

Anya turned and ran into the tall grass. As she ran, she tripped and fell into the tall, soft grass. She laid there for a while, listening to the screams of Stormtroopers and Resistance pilots. The sky was turning a dark blue that was close to black. Anya lifted her head from the ground and stood, her heart thumping as she had a serious case of déjà vu.

* * *

Seraphina ignited her blood red saber, and deflected the blaster shots the Resistance fired at her. She saw Sethtis fighting Ben out of the corner of her vision. _Wait… Ben? Why is he here? And he's wearing a radar technician's uniform…_ Seraphina tried not to get her hopes up that Josh might be here on the planet.

While she was distracted, somebody had shot at her and she barely had enough time to deflect it. From behind her, somebody grabbed her arms, causing her to drop her lightsaber in surprise. Another person moved to her other arm and she saw two Stormtroopers holding onto her.

"Let me go!" she ordered but they ignored her. She pulled and fought against their hold but could not get out of their grip.

"We're gonna need help!" the trooper on her right yelled.

The other trooper sighed. "Fine," the voice sounded female which was odd since the First Order didn't have female troopers. "JS-2426! Get over here!"

A Stormtrooper responded by walking towards them, his gaze focused on Seraphina from underneath the helmet. She struggled to free herself but failed.

JS-2426 removed his helmet and Seraphina immediately stopped struggling when she saw who it was. Her mouth was slightly open as she looked at the man's face. The two troopers released her arms and she let them fall to her side. JS-2426 moved closer to her and Seraphina could only stare at him. He gently grabbed her arms and pulled Seraphina into a hug. Seraphina returned the embrace a smile forming on her face.

"Josh? This isn't a dream, right?" she asked, looking up at him.

Josh smiled. "No, I promise this isn't a dream. I'm really here."

Seraphina's smile widened and she pulled Josh closer, burying her face in his armor-covered chest. "I missed you so much. But, what are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you. You've been with the First Order for seven years. I am never letting you out of my sight again." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "The Resistance is here to capture Sethtis and anyone else who has a high ranking. That would include Alarick, the Knights, and Sethtis' second-in-command. Do you know who that is?"

Seraphina nodded. "That would be me."

Josh gave her a confused look. "What?"

"I am Sethtis' second-in-command."

"Then I'm sorry about this."

Confusion formed on her features. Before she could reply, Josh waved his hand in front of her face and she slipped into unconsciousness. Josh easily picked her up.

"Alright, guys. Let's go." Josh called.

Four Resistance pilots carried an unconscious Sethtis into the nearest shuttle. Sethtis had burn marks covering his arms and legs. Ben joined the group with Rey following close behind. Josh moved towards the shuttle that he and the others would be riding in when a voice made him stop.

"Stop! You can't take her!" the voice yelled.

Josh turned around and saw a female Togruta run towards him with a lightsaber strapped to her belt. "And why is that?" he asked the Togruta.

She looked down before meeting his eyes. "Because she's my master."

"In that case," Josh started. "Nathan?"

Nathan understood and moved towards the Togruta and snapped a pair of handcuffs around her wrists and removed the lightsaber from her belt.

"Hey!" she protested as Josh led the way up the ramp with Seraphina still unconscious in his arms.

A Resistance pilot moved towards Josh and offered to take the unconscious girl to one of the holding cells on the shuttle but Josh refused.

"I can take her there." He insisted and began walking in that direction.

When he reached the correct cell, he set Seraphina down gently on the metal platform that served as a bench and a bed for prisoners. He sat down next to Seraphina and studied her.

She wore all black and was a bit taller than before but still short compared to Josh. He undid her messy braid and ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't want to leave, so he stayed in the cell with her for hours, pacing, and occasionally, sitting beside her.

When she finally woke up, Josh was sitting next to her, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair. Her blue eyes darted around the room nervously before settling on the man sitting beside her.

"Josh?" she whispered, sitting up.

Josh looked up with a smile on his face. "Welcome back." Before she could say another word, Josh pulled her into a hug, having missed her warmth and comforting hold.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, that was fun to write. Anya was based off of my sister who created Amber but I assure you, she had no part in helping out with Anya.**

 **Anya is a variation of Anna which means "gracious". I picked the name Anya because my sister loves that name.**

 **What did you guys think of her? And Seraphina and Josh are finally united! I got excited while writing that part.**

 **I was listening to _The Force Awakens_ soundtrack again while writing this. It really helps to get me into a _Star Wars_ mood.**

 _ **Proxima tempus, depellere fetus!**_ **That is Latin for "Until next time, younglings!" :)**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 _ **Ego sum mortuus est!**_ **Translation: "I am not dead!" I am so, so, so sorry for not having updated sooner but I was in Florida for four days for my Uncle's wedding. And before that, I was working on a new story since I am considering whether or not I want to enter the Young Writers Contest.**

 **I did not update while in Florida because I do all of my writing on my netbook and I couldn't bring it with me. I am currently working on _The Gray Jedi_ so hopefully the next chapter will be posted in a day or two.**

 **If I do enter the Young Writers Contest, I am hoping to win. I won't be too disappointed if I don't but if I do, I Pinky Promise that I will go outside and do a happy dance; no matter the weather.**

 **I Pinky Promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly; stick a cupcake in my eye.**

 **Just so you amazing readers know: I AM NOT DEAD! I am still very much alive.**

 **Okay, so something interesting that happened on my vacation:**

 **1)I got a new aunt and she is awesome. And,**

 **2)** **The shoes I wore to the wedding were a pain. I ended up going barefoot at the wedding and stepping on glass and to be honest that felt better than wearing my shoes. (Weird, I know.)**

 **We just arrived back from our trip today. I missed writing my stories and I missed you awesome readers. Well, this note was just to let you guys know, I am still alive and am still writing. If you guys have any character ideas, then please PM me. I need new characters and ideas for the story.**

 **Bye!**

 **-Breann Hill**


	15. Have You Fallen?

****Author's Note****

 ** **I am so sorry for the late update. I was in Florida last week for my uncle's wedding and then the week before that I was working on another story. I am thinking about entering the Young Writer's Contest which is why I was not updating this story for a while.****

 ** **There are a few references in here that I hope you guys can catch. Please enjoy the story.****

* * *

 ** **Have You Fallen?****

 _ _Josh looked up with a smile on his face. "Welcome back." Before she could say another word, Josh pulled her into a hug, having missed her warmth and comforting hold.__

Seraphina immediately melted into the hug. She missed this. The feeling of him being close, his strong arms wrapped around her, protecting and comforting. She returned the embrace, snuggling into him.

Josh kissed the top of her head, keeping her in his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Josh. I honestly thought we wouldn't see each other again." She whispered.

"Nothing could keep me away from you."

"Do you want to explain to me why you were dressed as a Stormtrooper, JS-2426?" she smirked.

Josh smiled. "Your family, Poe, Nathan, Finn, and I decided to infiltrate the First Order and get you out of there. We got our hands on some Stormtrooper armor while Ben and Rey went in as radar technicians."

"Took you long enough to get me away from the First Order."

"We had trouble finding you." Josh admitted. "And when we finally did, it seemed like you were never alone. You were always around Sethtis." Josh said the name Sethtis with anger, hate, and jealousy.

"Josh, are you okay?" Seraphina looked up at him.

Josh met her blue gaze. "I am now that I have you back here with me: where you belong."

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you were jealous of Sethtis."

"I thought for a moment that you had feelings for him. Seeing as how you guys would spend a lot of time together."

Seraphina shook her head and looked into Josh's jade green eyes. "I don't have feelings for Sethtis. I love __you__ , Josh Aland. I have never stopped loving you. Even though we were separated for seven years." She hugged him again.

Josh tightened his hold on her and rested his head on hers. "I wish we could've gotten you out sooner. Believe me, we tried before but failed."

"I know." Seraphina's voice was muffled against Josh's chest.

Josh kissed the top of her head. "We'll be arriving at the Resistance base on Atollon."

"What will happen when we get there?" she asked.

"The Resistance will most likely want to question you since you are Sethtis' second-in-command."

"Who else did you capture besides me?"

"Hold on," Josh pulled away from the hug, making Seraphina frown. "We did not __capture__ you. We __rescued__ you. Second, we managed to capture the other Knights along with Sethtis. And we also detained a Togruta. She claimed that she was your apprentice. Care to explain?"

Seraphina sighed and Josh pulled her back into the hug. She snuggled her head into his chest. "Not really."

"What's her name?"

"Anya Kerz-Tak. She also goes by Anya Tano."

"Anya Tano?" Josh wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.

Seraphina nodded against his chest. "She's Ahsoka Tano's great granddaughter."

"And she's your apprentice?"

"That's what Agni said. I'm supposed to teach her the Dark Side of the Force. She understands the basics of the Force and lightsaber combat but she still has a long way to go and…" Seraphina pulled away from the hug, her eyes wide. "Where is she? Where did they put her?"

Seraphina stood up and began pacing, her anxiety evident through the Force. Josh stood up and approached her, coming up behind the tense woman. He placed his hands on her shoulder and rubbing them up and down on her arms in a soothing manner.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "She's fine. Yes, she is locked in a cell, but she's not harmed. Nathan is watching over her."

Seraphina relaxed slightly and allowed Josh to turn her around. She let out a shaky breath and kept her gaze on her shoes. Josh smirked and grasped her chin, tilting her head upwards. She kept her gaze averted from Josh's eyes.

"Seraphina, please look at me." He whispered. When she didn't do what he asked, Josh tried again, this time a little more commanding. "Seraphina, look at me."

After several seconds, Seraphina lifted her gaze to meet Josh's jade green eyes. He removed his hand from her chin and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Anya will be fine. To be honest, it's you I'm worried about."

"What? Why?"

"Because during the seven years we were apart, there were times when I felt a surge of anger through our bond. I would catch glimpses of brown hair and yellow eyes."

Seraphina looked to be on the verge of tears. "While being with the First Order, there were times when I experienced unimaginable anger and hate. Sethtis had once told me that my eyes had turned yellow at one point. I was terrified as to what that meant. I guess a part of me really was on the Dark Side of the Force while the other part of me was still grasping for the Light." Seraphina took a shaky breath as a tear slid down her cheek unchecked. "I… I was scared that if I ever saw you again, things would have changed… I was positive that you would hate me for allowing any amount of darkness inside me. I… I was… scared that you would no longer love me."

Tears were flowing down her cheeks and dripping onto the ground but she wasn't done. "I was so afraid that you had forgotten me during those seven years. And that you wouldn't want anything to do with me… I was afraid of being left alone… again. First I was left on Tatooine, then you left the Order, then my master died, and after that, I agreed to join the Dark Side to save you. I…" Seraphina's body trembled as she cried.

Josh couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in close and gently kissed her, making Seraphina tense slightly at the action. She slowly relaxed and returned the kiss. A gasp caused them to stop the kiss and look towards the entrance of the cell.

Amber stood on the other side of the energy barrier, her mouth hanging open ****(A/N: Busted)****. Her face was one of shock but that soon turned into anger. "Josh…" her tone was dangerously calm and Josh paled. "I am going to kill you when you get out of there, which should be in the next thirty seconds because the General wants you. You two can lip-hug later."

Josh nodded and began to move towards the door when Seraphina grabbed his wrist, halting his pace. "Please… don't go." She whispered. __I don't want you to go. Being away from you for even five seconds would be torture after I have just been reunited with you.__

Josh looked back at her. "Alright, I won't leave."

Amber sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Seraphina, Josh needs to see the General right now."

"It's all right Amber." Josh said. "Just tell General Organa that I'm keeping an eye on Seraphina."

Amber growled in anger before walking away. Josh sighed in relief. "You're cousin scares me."

Josh turned to Seraphina. "And as for you, Seraphina Padme Skywalker, I will never stop loving you. I would have to be stupid or have my memories erased to stop loving someone like you."

Seraphina felt like crying again. She hugged Josh tightly and whispered, "I love you, too. More than you know."

Josh pulled away from the hug and kissed her again, his arms firmly wrapped around her waist. When they pulled away, both out of breath, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm so happy you're back. I… Those seven years you were gone were torture for me."

"I think you mentioned that already."

"But I mean it."

Seraphina giggled. "I can see you mean it."

The ship they were in shuddered. "We just exited hyperspace."

Seraphina only nodded, feeling nervous. "Josh… I'm scared."

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Josh said hugging her.

Someone cleared their throat and Seraphina and Josh pulled away from the hug and looked towards the other end of the cell. Rey and Ben stood on the opposite side of the barrier.

"We're landing on Atollon." Rey informed Josh and then looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry, Seraphina, but you're going to be questioned."

Seraphina nodded. "I understand."

"I want to be there when they question her." Josh spoke up.

"And why is that?" Ben asked.

"Because-"

"Because I'll answer any questions they ask me so long as Josh is there." Seraphina said.

Rey and Ben glanced at each other. Finally, Ben nodded. "Alright, but be careful. I'm talking to both of you."

Josh nodded and Rey punched in a code in a panel to the side that allowed the energy barrier to dissolve. Josh pulled Seraphina out of the cell and immediately placed a pair of handcuffs on her wrists.

"I'm sorry about this." Josh muttered.

Seraphina shook her head. "Don't be. I'm technically the enemy so… It's just precautions."

Josh nodded sadly. "Come on." He gently grasped her upper arm and pulled her towards the exit. Several members of the Resistance watched Josh lead her down the ramp. Once on the surface of the desert planet, Seraphina spotted Leia standing near Finn and Poe. BB-8 let out a robotic squeal and rolled over to Seraphina, bumping into her leg. Seraphina glanced down at the orange and white droid and smiled.

She knelt down next to BB-8 and smiled. "It's good to see you again, BB-8."

Leia, Finn, and Poe walked over to the young woman and Poe smiled brightly when he saw Rey's daughter. Once Seraphina had stood up, she was crushed in an embrace from Poe. "H-hey Poe." She choked out. "Can't… breathe."

Poe pulled away from the hug. "Sorry, it's just that… We all missed you."

Finn smiled and pushed his best friend out of the way before hugging Seraphina. "You're mom was a wreck."

Rey joined Finn and scowled. "No I wasn't."

"Yes you were." Ben argued.

"Was not,"

"Was too,"

"Enough!" Leia ordered. "Seraphina, it's good to have you back. But you are technically a part of the First Order and we have to question you."

Seraphina nodded. "I understand."

Leia turned to Josh. "Take her to an interrogation room and stay there with her. We'll send someone to question her as soon as we can."

Josh nodded and began leading Seraphina away but she shook herself out of his grip. "Wait. Don't do anything to the Togruta onboard, please."

"And why is that?" Leia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because she's a descendant of Ahsoka Tano and she's my apprentice."

Everyone looked surprised except for Josh. "Please." Seraphina begged.

Leia nodded. "All right, the Togruta will stay safe. I promise."

Seraphina smiled. "Thank you." She allowed Josh to lead her away. Her feet kicked up sand into dust clouds and the sand got into her boots, annoying her. She hated sand, having grown up on a desert planet. They walked into the Resistance's new base and Josh took her to another cell.

He unlocked her handcuffs once they were inside the prison. Seraphina looked around at the area. A cot sat in the left corner of the room. A table and two chairs occupied the center of the cell. Seraphina sighed and sat down on the cot.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked sitting down next to her.

"I didn't want to join the First Order. But I did it to save you all and now I'm worried that everybody will see me as another killer, another murderer, another Sith, and another threat to the galaxy. I only wanted to protect people. But I was forced to kill them while in the First Order."

Josh hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. "Ben was given a second chance, I was given a second chance, and you will be given that chance, too. It's called forgiveness. People forgave Ben even after all the things he did as Kylo Ren. He blew up an entire system, he killed his father, and yet, people still managed to forgive him."

Seraphina sighed. "You're right. I just… I didn't want to do those things. Part of me fell to the Dark Side while the other part of me remained on the Light Side. I kept trying to be a Gray Jedi while on the Dark Side but the struggle was so tiring I finally just… gave up."

Josh looked at her. "Everybody battles with the darkness: especially Skywalkers. Don't ever give up again, Seraphina."

"I won't."

"Let's get started." Someone said.

Seraphina looked up to see a woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes walk into the cell. The woman's skin was tanned and she wore a pilot's uniform. She smiled at Josh who shifted uncomfortably.

"Hello, Shelly." Josh mumbled.

"It's good to see you again, Josh." She greeted in a sickly sweet voice. She looked at Seraphina with derision. "I'm assuming you're the person I have to question? Let's get this over with. First: here." She handed Seraphina a cup of water which she drank.

Seraphina stood up from the cot and sat down in a chair next to the table, setting the cup on the surface. Shelly sat opposite of her while Josh stood next to the Skywalker girl.

"What's your full name?" Shelly asked in a slightly bored tone.

"Seraphina Padme Skywalker," Seraphina stated without hesitation.

Shelly raised an eyebrow. "You're a Skywalker, huh? Somehow, I'm not surprised you turned to the Dark Side; especially with the history your family has with Anakin and Ben."

Seraphina balled her hands into fists as she got angry. __She just has to bring up the topic of my family, doesn't she?__

 _ _Calm down, Seraphina,__ Josh said in her mind. Seraphina hadn't realized that she had accidentally said that through their link. __This will be over soon.__

 _ _I hope so. She's getting on my nerves.__ Seraphina growled.

 _ _You just met her.__ Josh argued.

 _ _There's something off about her.__

 _ _You're just paranoid. You only think this because you're in the Resistance base. You have been with the First Order for seven years.__

 _ _Josh, being gone for seven years has nothing to do with it. There's something not right about Shelly.__

"Did you hear me?" Shelly practically yelled.

Seraphina jumped, shocked out of her daze. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you happened to know what the First Order is planning."

"They're planning to build another Death Star."

Shelly rolled her eyes. "Great: another planet-killer. That's exactly what the galaxy needs. Who is in charge of the First Order?"

"His name is Sethtis."

"And what were you in the First Order?"

"A girl,"

"I mean, what did you do?"

"I wielded a lightsaber. Are we done here?"

"What was your job? What was your position?"

"I was one of the Dark Knights and Sethtis' second-in-command."

"How old were you when you joined the First Order?"

"Seventeen and I'm now twenty-four."

"So you've been with the First Order for seven years?"

"Yes. Are we done?"

Shelly nodded. "We're done." She stood up and looked at Josh with a smile. "See you around, Josh."

Seraphina sighed in relief once Shelly had left the room. "I don't like her."

Josh groaned. "I don't like being around her. The few times that I've been here, she's flirted with me."

Seraphina glared at the direction that Shelly walked in. "Did she now?"

Josh chuckled. "Calm down Seraphina. I managed to ignore her pretty well. I love __you__ , not her, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Seraphina rubbed her temples with her with her fingers. She let out a soft groan.

Josh moved to stand behind her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think. I don't know. Suddenly, I got a headache. I don't know if it's from exhaustion, stress, the questioning, Shelly, or what."

Josh placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. Seraphina gasped. "That-that feels good."

Josh smiled and moved his hands to her head. Seraphina hummed in pleasure at the massage. Josh bent down to whisper in her ear. "Do you remember when I used to do this after a hard day of training?"

"I vaguely recall that moment." She replied.

"Is your headache any better?"

"A little bit, thank you. It's weird, I usually don't get headaches. And when I do, it's very rare."

"You're probably tired. Though I don't see how since you were recently unconscious."

Seraphina sighed. "Perhaps it's also stress and exhaustion. I haven't had a good night's sleep in… I don't know how long. The stress part could be because quite a few members of the Resistance want me dead and because I'm here in their base."

"Just rest a bit." Josh advised.

"Rest? On that cot?" Seraphina laughed. "Sleeping on that thing is like sleeping on a rock."

"Now you know how it was for me when I was a prisoner."

Someone entered the cell, causing Josh to pause the rub and Seraphina to open her eyes. Rey stood in the room and Seraphina rushed to her for a hug. Rey immediately hugged her back.

"I'm so glad that you're safe." Rey whispered to her daughter. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Seraphina said in a soft voice.

Rey pulled away from the hug and held her daughter at arm's length and looked her up and down. Seraphina still wore the black attire of the First Order and her brown hair was much longer than before, now reaching her waist. Her blue eyes that had been dull and somewhat empty when they captured her now held their usual glimmer of light.

"You've grown quite a bit, haven't you?" Rey said with a smile.

Seraphina returned the smile and looked down at her feet. "Yeah… I guess I have." She winced as pain stabbed the side of her head.

Rey noticed her daughter cringe. "Seraphina, are you all right?"

Seraphina nodded, trying to ignore the growing pain. "I just have a headache; that's all."

"Go lie down this instant. We don't have any extra rooms. You may have to deal with the cot."

"She can stay in my room for now." Josh offered. "I won't do anything. She just needs to rest. And a bed is more comfortable than the cot."

Rey nodded. "All right, Josh. I trust you." She hugged her daughter again before walking away.

Josh grabbed Seraphina's hand. "Come on."

She allowed her best friend to lead her through the halls of the Resistance base. Some people scowled and glared at her as they passed by and Seraphina found herself looking down most of the time, trusting Josh to lead her through the throng of people. Josh finally stopped outside a gray metal door. The door slid open to reveal his room.

A bed was pushed up against the left wall with white sheets covering it. A door to the right led to the bathroom and a brown dresser sat next to the bathroom door. A couch was sitting opposite of the bed with a lamp table on either side. A bookshelf was only a few feet from the couch.

Josh led Seraphina inside the room and allowed her to look around for a while. She walked over to the books and brushed her fingers along their leather bound spines.

"I have something for you." Josh said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two small objects.

Seraphina gasped when she saw the twin white kyber crystals in his palm. "Where did you get those?"

"Nathan found them in Sethtis' pocket."

"I thought he got rid of them when he ordered me to switch out my white crystals for a red one."

"Here." Josh handed her the crystals and she smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"We'll put them back in your lightsaber later. Right now, you need to rest."

Seraphina nodded and glanced at the clock on the wall. The numbers read 10:24 P.M. She walked over to the couch and sat down, setting the crystals on the nearest lamp table.

"You can sleep in the bed."

Seraphina looked at him and shook her head while smiling. "The bed is yours. I can sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure? If you have a headache, then you should sleep on the bed." Josh insisted.

"I'll be all right." She stood up and walked over to the bed and removed one of the pillows from the bed. She grabbed an extra blanket at the foot of the bed and went back to the couch. "Now go to sleep."

Josh chuckled. "Goodnight, Seraphina." He walked over to where she lying on the couch and kissed her forehead. He crawled into his own bed and watched Seraphina's sleeping form before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Josh woke up to someone crying and a pain in his head that caused him to gasp at the severity of it. The room was dark and he was disoriented from the sudden movement of sitting up. He heard sniffles in the room and immediately turned on the lamp by his bed. His gaze went to Seraphina where she was lying on the couch, clutching her head with tears in her eyes.

Josh jumped out of the bed and was at her side in the blink of an eye. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Seraphina's crying was the only response Josh got. Tears streamed down her cheeks and pain was showing in her eyes. "It-it hurts." She finally gasped.

"What hurts?"

"My head…"

Josh placed a hand on her forehead but quickly recoiled when he felt the burning heat from her brow. "You're running a fever. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Physical… Or emotional?" she asked. Josh smiled, glad to know that her sense of humor was still intact. "Twelve."

"Okay, I'm going to go get help." Seraphina only nodded and Josh left the room, running to Rey's quarters. He slid to a stop outside the woman's door and knocked frantically on the metal.

After a few minutes, the door slid open to reveal an angry Rey Skywalker. Her brown hair was in tangles and she was dressed in sleeping robes. "Josh? What are you doing here at this hour? It's two o'clock in the morning."

Josh answered through gasps. "It's… Seraphina… She's in… pain."

Rey's hazel eyes widened and she pushed past Josh and hurried to his room. They stopped by Ben's room and Rey barged in without knocking. "Ben! Get up! It's Seraphina!"

Ben jumped out of bed, a worried and angry look in his eyes. Amber joined them in the hallway outside her father's room. "What the cranberry is going on?"

"Seraphina." Was all Rey said and Amber quickly followed the trio to Josh's room where Seraphina was on the couch, still crying.

Rey knelt in front of her and touched her forehead. "She's burning up."

"I don't get it." Amber said. "What's wrong?"

"She's very sick."

"Can we do anything for her?" Ben asked.

Rey shook her head in confusion. "I don't know. We can try and give her some medicine and have her rest. Ben, Amber, go get some doctors. See if they have any medication for this kind of thing."

Amber and Ben nodded before leaving the room. Rey turned to Josh. "We need to bring her fever down. Josh, get a rag and wet it."

Josh nodded and went into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth from the counter and putting it under the water. He returned with the wet piece of cloth and placed it on Seraphina's forehead. "How are you feeling?" Josh asked.

"Do you need to ask that question?" she retorted. "I feel like my head is splitting in two."

Amber and Ben came in at that moment with a doctor behind them. The doctor crouched beside Seraphina. "When did your headache start?"

"After being questioned by Shelly. I was given a drink of water and then the pain started only a few minutes after that."

The doctor hummed in response and then took her temperature. "She's running 103.6."

"103.6?" Amber repeated. "Is there anything you can do?"

The doctor shook his head. "I can give her pain medication and say she is dehydrated but I am not sure what could cause this. I will look into it though. Let me know if she gets worse."

Rey nodded and thanked the doctor before he left. "We should let her rest. And we have to make sure she drinks enough water. I'll be right back with a glass of water."

Amber and Ben left the room with Rey. Josh sat on the floor next to Seraphina and held her hand. She shivered and croaked out, "It'll be okay. I've been through worse."

Josh smiled. "You're right. Just try and rest for now. Other than your head hurting, how are you feeling?"

"My body aches, I'm freezing so I feel like I'm on Hoth, and I'm nauseous. Other than that, I'm peachy."

Rey came into the room with a glass of water and handed it to her daughter who gulped it down. "Go to sleep." Rey ordered and kissed her daughter on the forehead before leaving.

Seraphina closed her eyes and held a hand to her head. Josh stood up and then slid his arms under her, lifting her up from the couch. "Josh! What are you doing?"

"I figured the bed might be more comfortable for you."

Seraphina didn't protest or fight. Josh set her down on the bed and then slid in next to her. "I'm here for you." He whispered as he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

Another tear slid down her cheek and Josh noticed. "My head hurts a lot."

"I know." Josh said softly, placing a kiss to the side of her head. He turned the lamp off and pulled Seraphina closer. "It'll be okay. I promise."

* * *

A shadow fell over Josh's form, blocking his view of the morning sky. He was met with a pair of amber eyes and a tan face framed by long, curly black hair.

"Josh? Have you fallen? Do you need immediate help?" Amber asked.

"No. No." Josh said, standing up. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because it's totally normal for people to just lie in the sand and look up at the sky."

"That's normal for me and Seraphina. We used to do that all the time. Speaking of Seraphina; how is she doing?" he asked, brushing the sand off of his brown robes.

"Better. We had a little incident when we tried to get her to eat something this morning but other than that, she's fine. Her headache is gone and her fever went down."

"That's good. So after a week of her being sick, weak, and not eating, she's finally starting to feel better? Has she been drinking enough water?"

Amber nodded. "She's been drinking so much water that she has to use the bathroom every two minutes. We're still working on getting her to eat but she seems to have lost her appetite. She won't eat anything. Not even crackers. And one of the Knights finally spilled the beans on some of the First Order's plans. Alarick, Sethtis, and the other Knights aren't breaking, though."

Josh nodded. "That's to be expected from Sethtis, Agni, the other Knights, and Alarick."

"She wanted to see you. You've been so busy with Luke and my father that you only ever see her at night and even then, you're too tired to have a conversation with her."

"Thanks, Amber. But… um…"

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You're not going to try and kill me?"

Amber rolled her eyes upward in thought before looking at Josh and smiling. She shook her head. "For Seraphina's sake, I won't kill you. Besides, I'm starting to take a liking to you."

Josh's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "D-did you just say…"

"Don't tell anyone I said that or I'll deny it."

Josh nodded. "I swear I won't tell anyone. Except Seraphina… and Nathan, your father, Rey, Luke, Leia, Poe, Finn-"

"Josh!"

"I'm kidding." Josh smiled and walked away. He soon arrived at his room and walked in, seeing Seraphina sitting on the bed with a book. "How are you feeling?"

Seraphina put the book down and smiled at Josh as he walked over to her. "Better. Has anything interesting happened recently?"

Josh shrugged. "There was an attempted jailbreak yesterday. One of the Knights almost escaped."

"Can we go do something today? I feel like I'm in solitary confinement all day."

"Have you recanted the First Order?" Josh smirked.

"I left the First Order the day you captured me."

" _ _Rescued__ ," Josh corrected.

Seraphina rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever." She stood up from the bed and stretched her arms. She was now wearing a white jewel style tank top, gray leggings, and a pair of brown boots were sitting by the door. "What do you suggest we do that won't involve anything dangerous or stupid?"

"We could take a walk." Josh suggested.

Seraphina grinned. "I'd like that."

Josh held out his arm for her to take and she happily obliged. Josh led her out of the room and down the hall with no particular destination in mind. Josh enjoyed listening to her talk and smile. She laughed at some of the things he said and would slap him playfully on the arm when he cracked one of his terrible jokes he picked up from Poe.

Their good mood was interrupted by an alarm going on throughout base. "Let me guess," Seraphina sighed. "Prison breakout?"

Josh sighed as well. "I'm afraid so. Come on; let's see if we can do anything to help."

Seraphina nodded and they raced down the halls, Josh in the lead. A black figure slammed into Josh, sending him flying into the wall with a groan. He slid to the ground on his knees and groaned again. Seraphina looked to see Agni, Sethtis, and the other Knights standing in front of her. Agni glared at Josh with condescension while Sethtis was focused on Seraphina.

"Zillah, we need to leave. Now," Sethtis ordered.

Seraphina looked back at Josh's form. He was struggling to stand up. A hand wrapped around Seraphina's wrist and she turned to see Sethtis standing near her. He began dragging her towards the hanger. They passed pilots on the way that tried to stop them but failed. They were thrown into walls and each other whenever the dark Force-users were near. One guy wasn't so lucky and he ended up being thrown into a bathroom where his head ended up in the toilet.

When they stepped into the hanger and Sethtis began to drag her up the ramp of a ship, Seraphina strained against his hold. The grip on her wrist only tightened. "Stop fighting, Zillah!"

"No!" she shouted. "My name is not Zillah! It's Seraphina! Let me go!"

When Sethtis didn't answer or comply, Seraphina used the Force to push him away, freeing her wrist of his grasp. Sethtis glared at her and pushed her back with the Force, slamming her head against the wall. Pain erupted in her cranium and the last thing she saw was a blurry image of the ship Sethtis and his Knights stole disappearing before she blacked out.

* * *

 ** **Author's Note****

 ** **This was very much overdue. I said that I would update in a day or two but it ended up being three days. So sorry.****

 ** **Amber: This chapter took you forever. I could Force-choke you right now but then there would be no more chapters for the readers.****

 ** **Ben: Why would you want to Force-choke Breann?****

 ** **Amber: Because she took forever! It's been two or three weeks since the last chapter.****

 ** **That isn't entirely my fault, Amber. I was working on another story for the Young Writers Contest and then I was in Florida for a week. And I am so happy! My uncle got married! I have a new aunt!****

 ** **Amber: That's great Breann. So happy that you had fun but this still took forever. And a part of me still wants to choke you.****

 ** **Josh: If you choke her, then the story will not continue.****

 ** **Amber: I'm aware of that Josh. You being here reminds me... (takes out lightsaber) Can I please kill you now?****

 ** **Josh: (Backs away and then runs with Amber chasing him) HEEEEELP!****

 ** **(Sighs)****

 ** **Did any of you get the three references? If not, here is what they are.****

 ** **The first one was when Amber said, "You two can lip-hug later." The word lip-hug is from the movie**** ** _ _ **Aliens in the Attic**__** ** **.****

 ** **The second reference is when Josh asked, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" And Seraphina responded, "Physical... Or emotional?" This was from the movie**** ** _ _ **Big Hero 6**__** ** **.****

 ** **And finally, the last reference was when Amber asked, "Josh? Have you fallen? Do you need immediate help?" This was requested by my sister who created Amber after watching the movie**** ** _ _ **The Giver**__** ** **the other night.****

 ** **Josh: BREANN! HEEEEEELP!****

 ** **(Looks over to see Amber still trying to kill Josh) Sorry, readers. I have to save Mr. Aland. If I don't, then it will be Seraphina who kills me and we can't have that, can we? (Yells at Amber) AMBER LEIA SOLO! Put that lightsaber away!****

 ** **I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and let me know if you guys got any of those references before I revealed them to you. Thank you for reading!****


	16. What Now?

**What Now?**

Amber rubbed her pounding head. The Knights managed to lock her in a closet right after giving her a massive headache and knocking her out. She glanced to her right where Nathan sat, just now waking up.

"Are you okay?" she asked the Jedi.

Nathan nodded and then rubbed his eyes. "Are we… in a closet?"

"Yes, we are. Sethtis, Alarick, and his Knights are responsible for this predicament."

"Let's get out of here." Nathan suggested.

"The door is locked from the outside. Do you have your lightsaber? Mine is in my room."

Nathan reached for his lightsaber that wasn't there. "Where is my…" he started and then scowled. "I dropped it when Sethtis slammed me against the wall. Didn't they have Seraphina with them?"

Amber nodded. "It looked like Sethtis was forcing her to go with them. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to, though."

"How long have we been in here?"

"I don't know."

"How did they escape?"

"That… is an excellent question. Sadly, I don't know how they broke out. Shelly, Poe, Finn, and a couple others were on guard duty."

"Something isn't right." Nathan mused.

"No! Really?" Amber asked sarcastically. "We're trapped in a closet and our captives have escaped. And might have Jedi-napped my cousin."

"I meant about the- oh, never mind." Nathan sighed.

"So… what do we do now?"

"Have you tried to use the Force to open the door?"

"Uh…"

"Allow me." Nathan stood up and held up his hand to the door. His eyebrows knit together in concentration. After several seconds, the door slid open and Amber fell backwards from leaning on it.

Nathan helped her up. "You probably should've moved."

Amber rolled her eyes and dusted herself off. Nathan walked over to the wall beside the door and scooped up his lightsaber. Josh ran over to them, gasping.

"Where… are… they?" he asked, gasping between his words.

Amber automatically knew who he meant. "They were heading to the hanger with Seraphina and-"

"We need to get to the hanger." Nathan said urgently.

Amber and Josh nodded and they hurried down the halls towards the hanger, ignoring the unconscious bodies that lay in their path. Nathan led the way while Amber and Josh followed.

"Have you tried and used your bond with her?" Amber asked.

Josh nodded, worry evident in his jade green eyes. "She's not answering."

"Do you think she's-" Amber started.

Josh shook his head. "She's alive. Our bond is humming but she's not responding."

They reached the hanger, only to find several pilots waking up from being knocked out and a ship missing. Josh ran to where someone was unconscious near the wall and Amber recognized the female figure as Seraphina. She joined Josh near her cousin.

Josh cradled Seraphina's body close to him. "She's unconscious. I'm hoping she'll be up soon."

"She spends a lot of time unconscious." Amber said.

Josh chuckled. "It must be a Skywalker thing."

"Must be," Amber agreed.

Seraphina stirred and Amber, Nathan, and Josh focused their attention on the girl. Nathan knelt beside Amber and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be okay, Amber."

Amber nodded.

Seraphina opened her eyes to be met by a pair of jade green orbs and she smiled when she recognized that it was Josh. "Did Sethtis-"

"He got away with Alarick and the other Knights." Josh looked down. "Anya was taken, too."

Seraphina's eyes grew sad. "What do we do now?"

Josh helped her stand up. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "We've been through worse. We'll just take each day as it comes."

Seraphina nodded and kissed Josh. "As long as I have you with me, it'll be all right."

Amber groaned. "Can you two not do that right now?"

Josh grinned. "Why not Amber," he asked. "By the way, did you tell Seraphina about _your_ relationship?"

Amber's face turned red. "Well… um… I didn't… uh"

Seraphina's eyebrows knit together. "Relationship? With who?"

Amber didn't answer but instead looked down, her face a dark shade of red. Nathan smiled and kissed her cheek before walking away, making her blush turn darker.

"Nathan Mahir?" Seraphina asked in disbelief. "When did this happen?"

"While you were gone," Amber replied.

"So much for the 'no relationship rule', huh?" Seraphina asked with a grin.

Josh laughed. "Can we get rid of that rule permanently?"

Seraphina rolled her eyes upward in thought before she smiled. "I agree with Josh." She kissed his cheek before walking away, looking for her mother and grandfather.

* * *

"Where is she?!" the Togruta yelled, arms held firmly by two Knights.

Sethtis stood in front of her. "Zillah has left the First Order and the Dark Knights. You will be reassigned to a new master. Agni, you will have the pleasure of teaching Miss Tano. And Anya,"

The Togruta locked her blue eyes with Sethtis' green orbs. She looked angry as she stared at Sethtis.

"You will now respond to the name, Lilith. And _you will_ remain loyal to the First Order."

Anya, now dubbed Lilith, looked down and sighed. "All right; what do I need to do first?"

Sethtis grinned wickedly. "Destroy Anya Kerz-Tak."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. This is the end of _The Gray Jedi._ But don't worry, I'm making another book that takes place after all of this. Sound good?**

 **The reference in this story is when Amber said, "That... is an excellent question." This is from the movie _Meet the Robinsons_.**

 **And... my sister and I are making a new story together for the Avengers. So it will have Steve, Bucky, Thor, Loki, Tony (unfortunately), and all the others. Including Tic-Tac (Ant-Man) and Web-Head (Spider-Man). That should be posted soon. And please read the next _Star Wars_ fanfiction that will be up soon. :)**

 **Thank you, for reading and please leave a comment. :D**


End file.
